Sutilmente
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Sabe, Edward, um dia você vai sofrer muito por amor e eu vou estar aqui para rir disso. UA. Edward/Bella.
1. Prólogo

**Sutilmente**

**Resumo: Sabe, Edward, um dia você vai sofrer muito por amor e eu vou estar aqui para rir disso. UA. Edward/Bella.**

**Nota da autora: Bom, ultimamente eu tenho lido tantos fics legais ****Twilight e resolvi tentar escrever alguma coisa sobre Edward e Cia. Espero que não esteja muito ruim xD Não deverá ser um fic muito longo. Comentários são sempre bem vindos. **

**Prólogo**

Edward Cullen estava entediado. E não tinha vontade de nenhuma de procurar o que fazer para sair de tal estado.

– Por que não procura algo de útil para fazer, Edward? – ouviu seu pai perguntar enquanto descia o lance de escadas.

O rapaz não se deu nem ao trabalho de virar o rosto para responder.

– Estou fazendo algo de útil, Carlisle – respondeu em um tom arrastado. – Contando quantas goteiras o teto tem.

– O teto não tem nenhuma goteira, Edward! – Alice, sua irmã, girou os olhos e largou-se no tapete no meio da sala com um bloco de desenho nas mãos para começar a trabalhar.

– Deixe, Alice – Carlisle balançou levemente a cabeça. – Seu irmão é um caso perdido.

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca – Edward com ironia.

– Eu irei para o meu plantão – Carlisle informou aos filhos. – Esme ainda está indisposta, e por isso não fará o almoço hoje, então peçam algo pelo telefone.

– Tudo bem – Alice falou enquanto começava a rabiscar o modelo de um vestido que tinha em mente.

– E o Emmett? – Edward perguntou um pouco depois que Carlisle saiu.

– Jogando Guitar Hero no quarto – Alice respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seu desenho. – Ele tá de bode porque a Rosalie não pode vir para Forks esse final de semana. O Jasper também não veio e nem por isso estou me lamuriando por aí.

– Imagina se tivesse – Edward retrucou com um ar de riso.

– Sabe, Edward, um dia você vai sofrer muito por amor e eu vou estar aqui para rir disso – Alice disse com um ar inocente.

– Como se eu fosse ter medo das suas pragas, irmãzinha – Edward disse com desdém.

– O seu grande defeito, Edward Cullen, é pensar que o dinheiro pode comprar tudo, mas ele não compra felicidade, sabe...

– É claro que compra! – Edward rapidamente endireitou-se no sofá. – Tenho tudo que quero!

– Será mesmo? – Alice ergueu levemente a sobrancelha, em sinal de descrença. – E só para lembrá-lo, Edward, essa casa não é nossa nem os empregados são pagos com dinheiro do Carlisle.

Edward torceu levemente o nariz. Alice adorava lembrá-lo do 'pequeno' detalhe de que se Carlisle não fosse o responsável pelos bens da família Swan não teriam a vida boa que tinham. Ele não ganhava mal como médico na pequena cidade de Forks, mas também não era nenhuma pequena fortuna.

Carlisle era de uma tradicional família de médicos que sempre prestou serviços para os Swan. Era como uma herança passada de geração para geração Cullen. E não foi diferente com Carlisle.

Porém, além de médico, ele tornou-se muito amigo de Charlie e sua esposa Renée. Eles tinham uma pequena filha que atendia por Isabella. Entretanto, o casamento não deu certo, e Renée mudou-se para a Florida, porém, como não tinha condições de criar a menina, Isabella ficou com o pai em Forks.

Charlie, porém, não foi rancoroso quanto a separação. Mantinha contato com Renée, dava ela uma boa pensão e sempre que possível levava Isabella para visitar a mãe, onde quer que ela estivesse.

Quando Isabella tinha quatro anos o desastre aconteceu.

O avião particular em que ela e o pai viajavam desapareceu quando sobrevoava a região de Sicilia na Itália. Renée estava trabalhando em Roma e Charlie aproveitava férias para visitar a ex-esposa. Por ser uma região montanhosa e repleta de vulcões em atividade não foi possível prolongar as buscas por muito tempo, e os dois membros da família Swan, bem como os comissários de bordo foram dados como mortos.

A grande surpresa veio quando o testamento de Charlie foi aberto. Ele deixara toda a administração de seus bens para Carlisle, e sua casa com tudo que estivesse dentro. Também havia um pedido para que ele cuidasse de Isabella e mantivesse o envio da pensão para Renée. Acontece que Isabella desapareceu com o pai, e Renée, julgando-se culpada pelo acidente, acabou adoecendo e vindo a falecer seis meses depois da morte da filha.

Então, tudo ficou para Carlisle e sua família. Ele, sua esposa Esme e seus três filhos adotivos.

Esme sempre sonhara em ser mãe, mas sofreu um aborto que teve complicações e a levou a um sério problema no útero. Jamais poderia engravidar outra vez. Ela entrou em uma crise de depressão profunda.

Desesperado e sem saber mais o que fazer, Carlisle procurou o serviço de adoção. Encantou-se por Edward no momento em que o viu, e teve certeza absoluta de que Esme se apaixonaria pelo menino que naquela época contava com apenas dois anos. Era um menino esperto e traquina. Soube pela diretora do orfanato que ele perdera a mãe há pouco tempo por causa de pneumonia, e decidiu que o adotaria.

A principio Esme não reagiu bem a presença de Edward na casa, mas aos poucos foi completamente conquistada pelo pequeno. Algum tempo depois adotaram Emmett e Alice. Emmett era bastante grande para a sua idade, e fazia de tudo para proteger Alice das outras crianças do orfanato que tentavam machucá-la por ela ser pequena e franzina. Quando Esme e Carlisle se propuseram a adotar Emmett foram surpreendidos pela recusa do menino que afirmou que só iria se Alice também fosse adotada. Acabaram por adotar os dois.

Na época do desastre Edward tinha oito anos. Emmett estava com dez anos e Alice com seis.

Treze anos depois, Edward estava no último ano da escola.

Alice trabalhava com moda, desenhava vestidos e produzia desfiles de moda (por isso viajava bastante) e Emmett trabalhava com criação de games. Atualmente estava desenvolvendo a continuação de um game de vampiros que criara e estava fazendo bastante sucesso.

Emmett estava noivo de Rosalie, uma modelo bastante famosa (que conhecera graças a profissão da irmã mais nova) e Alice namorava Jasper, primo de Rosalie e agente dela. Tanto Emmett como Alice planejavam o casamento para uma data não muito distante, e por isso guardavam todo o dinheiro que conseguiam com o trabalho. Eles até tentaram persuadir Carlisle a aceitar uma parte do dinheiro para ajudar com as despesas da casa, mas o patriarca da família insistia em afirmar que enquanto os dois morassem sob aquele teto a responsabilidade pelo sustento deles seria dele e de Esme.

Edward estava muito bem acostumado com aquela vida boa, e sabia que não iria acabar já que a única hipótese de perderem a fortuna que tinham era o retorno de um dos membros da família Swan e isso era praticamente impossível.

– Ela tá viva! Ela tá viva! Ela tá viva!!! – Edward e Alice quase pularam de tanto susto quando Emmett desceu as escadas quase rolando, tamanha era sua pressa.

– 'Tá doido? – Edward perguntou carrancudo enquanto endireitava-se no sofá.

– Vocês não escutaram? E-L-A T-Á V-I-VA! – Emmett disse em um fôlego só.

– Não precisa soletrar – Edward estreitou os olhos. – Não somos burros, sabe...

– Se você não disser quem está viva, Emmett, fica difícil de entender – Alice disse com simplicidade.

– Eu desliguei o Playstation e fiquei passando os canais pra ver se tinha algo que preste passando! Aí eu vi! No noticiário!!! Isabella está viva!

– Isabella? – Edward retrucou confuso. – Que Isabella?

– Ora! Que Isabella poderia ser, Edward? – Emmett exclamou emburrado. – Isabella Swan, é claro!

– Oh, que bom! Alguém para conversar nessa casa! – Alice disse verdadeiramente contente, e voltou a desenhar.

E Edward não conseguiu dizer nada.

Sua voz estava perdida em algum lugar do seu corpo.


	2. Capítulo I

"_E quando eu estiver  
Triste  
__**Simplesmente  
**__Me abrace"_

**Capítulo I**

– Você 'tá brincando, não está? – Edward perguntou cético, assim que conseguiu processar a informação.

– Vê se eu tô com cara de quem tá brincando, cara! – Emmett respondeu irritado, mas logo deixou um sorriso maroto escapar de seus lábios. – Ficou com medo, não é?

– Com medo de quê? – Edward retrucou com desdém.

– Vai perder toda a mordomia! – Emmett começou a rir, e sua risada parecia mais uma trovoada ecoando pela casa.

– Eu não serei o único – Edward cruzou os braços em um nítido sinal de insatisfação.

– Você sabe muito bem que nós dois trabalhamos e temos como manter a nossa 'mordomia', Edward... Até porque, ao contrário de você, não precisamos de muito para sermos felizes – Alice informou sem tirar seus olhos do bloco de desenho.

– Claro... Basta a Rosalie e o Jasper – Edward fez uma cara de bobo apaixonado que irritou os irmãos, e por isso resolveu acrescentar antes que aquilo se tornasse uma discussão bem séria. – Eu realmente duvido muito que essa menina esteja viva.

– Não só está viva como está voltando para Forks – Emmett disse com o tom de 'Eu sei mais que você!' que Edward simplesmente odiava.

– Quer falar logo de uma vez antes que eu perca a paciência? – Edward trovejou. Emmett riu, satisfeito. Quem mandara Edward brincar com sentimentos dele e de Alice?

– Parece que nosso pai contratou detetives particulares para encontrar a Isabella – Emmett esclareceu depois de enrolar mais um pouco antes de falar.

– Como assim 'contratou detetives'? – Edward perguntou confuso. – Ele nunca disse nada sobre isso.

– Foi o que o repórter disse na televisão – Emmett balançou os ombros. – Só sei que ela foi encontrada em Florença. As informações estão desencontradas. Parece que nem nosso pai sabe ainda que a Isabella foi encontrada porque o repórter falou que só teriam mais informações quando o 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen, tutor legal dos bens de Isabella Swan, concedesse uma coletiva'.

– O seu pai já sabe sim – os três se sobressaltaram ao ouvir a voz de Esme no alto da escada.

– A senhora não estava indisposta? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

– Na verdade, eu fiquei encarregada de atender aos telefonemas dos repórteres e dizer 'Não temos nada a declarar' – Esme disse com um sorriso gentil que lhe era de costume. – Nós estávamos esperando encontrar o momento certo para contarmos a novidade para vocês, mas escutei quando você desceu gritando como se quisesse comunicar para toda Forks que Isabella vai voltar.

Emmett coçou a cabeça enquanto esboçava um sorriso sem graça.

– Tudo bem, querido – Esme balançou levemente a mão.

– Quer explicar de uma vez que história é essa? – Edward perguntou enfurecido.

– Edward! – e recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Alice.

– Isabella milagrosamente conseguiu escapar do acidente e foi encontrada por uma família na região de Sicilia, onde aconteceu o desastre – Esme começou a relatar a história enquanto descia as escadas lentamente. – Ela era muito pequenina, e só sabia dizer que seu nome era Isabella e que se perdera de seu pai. Então, essa bondosa família a acolheu como filha. Há dois anos um dos detetives que Carlisle contratou encontrou uma senhora na região onde o avião desapareceu que disse ser tia de uma Isabella e que ela era um anjinho caído do céu. Mas o irmão dela se mudara para Florença na região de Toscana e não tinha contato com ele há muito tempo. Então, depois de muita procura, os detetives conseguiram localizá-la.

– Como sabe que ela é mesmo a tal Isabella daqui? – Edward perguntou com desconfiança.

– Já foram feitos exames, querido – Esme ocupou o lugar vago ao lado do filho. – Além disso, toda a história confere.

– Não liga não, mãe – Alice disse rapidamente. – Ele está irritadinho porque vai perder a vida boa.

– Edward... – Esme o chamou bastante séria. – Nós vamos continuar morando aqui, mas até Isabella se acostumar com tudo, se familiarizar com os negócios e se tornar maior de idade. Depois disso, nós iremos nos mudar para uma casa mais modesta.

– Eu sei, eu sei – Edward disse emburrado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– E você não perderá a vida boa, meu amor – Esme segurou a mão do filho e passou a acarinhá-lo. – Nós temos uma vida maravilhosa! Temos saúde e uns aos outros. Isso é o que importa.

– Claro – Edward disse em um tom seco, livrando-se do toque da mãe e rumou em direção da escada. Ouviu Alice e Emmett o chamarem, mas foi para o seu quarto e trancou-se lá.

Tinha sim uma vida muito boa e tudo iria por água abaixo por causa dessa garota!

"_Ah, mas quando ela chegar aqui vou fazer a vida dela ser tão insuportável que ela vai desejar ter continuado perdida!", _Edward pensou com um sorriso malvado em seus lábios.

Era isso que iria fazer.

A tal de Isabella não tinha nada o que fazer em Forks. Não tinha família, nem amigos. Era só infernizá-la até fazê-la voltar para a sua família adotiva em Florença, assim não teria que se preocupar em perder a casa com a qual já estava acostumado, os empregados, seu volvo prateado e muito menos se preocupar com a faculdade de medicina que seria obrigado a cursar quando terminasse a escola.

O plano era simples: Atormentar Isabella Swan até ela não aguentá-lo mais.

Das duas uma: Ou era expulso de casa pelos pais ou então (e era o que ele queria) ela voltaria correndo para a Itália.

**Olá.**

**Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou muito pequeno e peço desculpas. Já estou trabalhando no seguinte e prometo que ele será maior. **

**Bom, pra quem está esperando 'amor a primeira vista' pode ir procurando outras ideias enquanto espera o capítulo xDDD Não sou fã do obvio (ou de clichês, nesse caso).**

_SAm radcliffe_**: **_Sim, vc foi a primeira a comentar. Obrigada e espero que continue acompanhando._

_Katryna Greenleaf: Eu já li sim. A ideia central veio de lá na verdade, mas o restante vai ser tudo diferente (sem maldição, por exemplo), não teria graça só copiar, né? Eu Tb adoro o Emmett (parece um ursão xDD)._

_Binha Amane Claymore__**: **__Engraçado foi que eu vi o dvd do filme esses dias e a autora do livro comentando que o Edward apesar de ser lindo, inteligente e não sei mais o que, não se acha... Mas aqui no fic o centro do universo é ele._

_Kagome Juh__: Ah, mas o Carlisle cuidou direitinho do dinheiro dela e também não acho que dinheiro vá ser a principal preocupação dela quando ela chegar. _

_Kah Reche: Sim, eu matei mesmo o Charlie e a Renée (devo dizer que não morro de amores por eles...). E o Edward... Ele é meio materialista, mas no fundo não é mal xDD_

_Gabi-b, germanaaa, tsu, Re Lane Cullen: Obrigada xD_

_Melizzie Rounsboorne: É que eu nunca escrevi um fic de Twilight, meio que dá um medo xDD _

_Bella Brandon Cullen: Deu pra morrer não, né? xD_

_Chantal. Forks Cullen: Provavelmente xDD Pelo menos esse é o plano dele. _

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Fiquei imensamente feliz.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	3. Capitulo II

_"E quando eu estiver  
Louco  
__**Subitamente**__  
Se afaste"_

**Capítulo II**

Edward estava _muito _irritado. Por que as pessoas simplesmente não o deixavam em paz? Ele não sabia quando Isabella iria chegar e muito menos queria saber!!! Mas as pessoas naquela maldita escola não paravam de pará-lo nos corredores perguntando sobre a grande sensação que estava para chegar.

– Ei, Cullen! – Edward friccionou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Mike Newton. Já sabia perfeitamente que pergunta viria a seguir. – Quando a Isabella vai chegar?

Edward nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de responder. Simplesmente lançou um olhar assassino para o 'colega' de escola, que saiu imediatamente em disparada para o lado oposto ao que Edward ia.

Ele bem que queria entender a razão pela qual as pessoas estavam tão interessadas em Isabella. Ela '**só' **sobrevivera a um acidente de avião e reaparecera treze anos depois! Quase nada!!! E também, por que todo mundo se referia a ela como se ela fosse amiga de infância de todo mundo? Era Isabella pra cá, Isabella pra lá.

Emmett e Alice que tinham sorte por escapar daquele 'cerco' todo. Emmett já concluíra a escola e Alice tinha aulas especiais por causa do trabalho.

Sem vontade nenhuma de assistir aula, o rapaz foi para a sala de música. Sabia que poderia ter um pouco de paz lá. Ocupou ao piano e passou os dedos lentamente pela tampa que permanecia fechada.

Apesar de Emmett ser mais velho, a responsabilidade de continuar com a tradição de médicos da família Cullen ficara com Edward. Ele havia sido o primeiro a ser adotado, e ficara decidido desde cedo que ele seria médico. Mas não era isso que Edward desejava. Nunca contara para ninguém, mas sua vontade era viver da música. Amava tocar piano, compor. Sentia-se totalmente completo quando estava tocando.

Mas não queria desapontar os pais. Carlisle e Esme sempre o trataram com tanto carinho e zelo. Cuidaram dele como se fosse um filho de sangue. Edward não tinha coragem de dizer que não tinha a menor vocação para a medicina.

Começou a tocar, e perdeu a noção do tempo. Esqueceu-se completamente das aulas e de Isabella.

Até parar subitamente de tocar, ao lembrar-se da primeira vez em que conseguira tocar uma música inteira sozinho.

Foi aos oito anos e tocou porque Isabella pedira!!!

Na verdade, ela não chegou a pedir porque ela ficara traumatizada com a separação dos pais, então, 'desistiu' de aprender a falar. A mente dela simplesmente criou um bloqueio e a única coisa que ela conseguia dizer era 'Papai', 'Mamãe' e 'Isabella'.

Mas os olhinhos brilhantes dela olhando para ele enquanto brincava com as teclas do piano surgiram em sua mente, como se a cena tivesse acontecido ontem.

"_Que raio de lembrança é essa agora?!", _Edward se perguntou exasperado.

Era normal as pessoas não terem lembranças nítidas da infância. Ele lembrava-se de ter se interessado pelo instrumento após assistir a um conserto ao vivo em Londres. Carlisle estava fazendo um curso na cidade e levara Edward e Esme para conhecer a cidade. Em uma das noites livre, Carlisle os levou para um conserto no Hyde park. Edward ficara simplesmente encantado e colocara na cabeça que iria aprender a tocar. Tinha quatro anos quando começou a ter aulas. O professor ficou surpreso com a facilidade com a qual Edward tinha para tocar.

Não costumava visitar muito a casa dos Swan porque Carlisle normalmente ia até lá muito rapidamente para conversar com Charlie.

Porém, depois da separação de Charlie e Renée, Carlisle ia visitar o amigo com mais frequência para ajudá-lo a superar um momento tão difícil. E naquele dia Edward pediu para acompanhá-lo porque queria ver o jardim da casa dos Swan.

Edward fechou os olhos, tentando bloquear as lembranças, mas sua reação teve o efeito contrário, e as imagens formaram-se diante do breu de seus olhos com uma nitidez assustadora.

_Aquele jardim era simplesmente incrível! Eu simplesmente iria adora passar o dia inteiro ali, brincando com meus irmãos. Mas, infelizmente, nosso pai achava que era melhor não encher a casa porque o Sr. Swan estava muito triste pela recente separação. _

_Depois de ficar um pouco aproveitando os raros raios de sol que apareceram naquele dia, entrei na casa. _

_Procurei por Carlisle, mas ele provavelmente havia ido conversar com Charlie no escritório. _

_Foi quando vi o piano perto da janela que tinha vista para o jardim. Era enorme! Bem maior do que eu usava nas minhas aulas. _

_Com certeza aquele piano não estava ali na última vez em que eu estivera na casa. Provavelmente Charlie o comprara para colocá-lo com enfeite. O que era um total desperdício. _

_Olhei para os lados e não pude evitar que um sorriso surgisse em meus lábios ao ver que não tinha ninguém por ali. Apenas olhar não ia fazer mal algum, não é? _

_Sentei-me no banco do piano, e tentando não fazer barulho levantei a tampa. _

_Eu queria ter um igualzinho àquele, mas meu pai não tinha como comprar. Mas já o ouvira conversando várias vezes com Esme sobre o quanto teriam que 'apertar o cinto' por causa da chegada de Emmett e Alice. _

_Eu não reclamei quando eles me contaram que eu iria ganhar 'dois irmãozinho' (Emmett tinha praticamente o dobro da minha altura e era mais velho, mas enfim, deixei que eles o chamassem de 'irmãozinho' como se eu fosse uma criança de dois anos de idade que não entendesse nada do que estava acontecendo). Já faziam dois anos que eles estavam morando conosco, mas a situação financeira continuava lá não muito boa. Então, eu não podia simplesmente virar para o meu pai e dizer 'Quero um piano igual ao que tem na casa dos Swan!'. _

_Naquele tempo eu era um pouquinho idiota demais. _

_Toquei levemente uma das teclas do piano, sempre com cuidado de não fazer barulho. O que eu menos queria era que meu pai ficasse chateado por algo de errado que eu fizesse. _

_Foi quando a vi. _

_Estava escondida por trás da cortina. Espiava-me com cautela, como se estivesse com medo de que eu a descobrisse ali. _

– _Isabella? – a chamei com cautela. Não queria assustá-la. Ela colocou a cabecinha para fora da cortina e rapidamente se escondeu de novo. _

_Ela estava nitidamente com medo de mim. Mas por quê? O que eu poderia fazer contra ela? _

_Então tive a ideia de começar a dedilhar uma música. Isabella imediatamente colocou a cabeça para fora da cortina, e aos poucos se aproximou, curiosa. _

_Quando ela ficou ao lado de mim, parei de tocar. Isabella, então, me lançou um olhar triste, como se pedisse 'Não pare!' e eu não pude deixar de atender ao pedido. _

– _Está bem, está bem – falei enquanto voltava a tocar. _

_E ela simplesmente sorriu. _

_Como se tivesse ganhado o dia apenas por causa de uma música. _

Edward balançou levemente a cabeça e fechou a tampa do piano com certa violência. Não queria saber de Isabella! Não queria mesmo!!!

Levantou-se e ficou observando a neve que caia.

Quase sempre fazia frio em Forks.

Edward já estava tão acostumado com aquilo que nem ao menos sentia mais frio ou reclamava quando nevava dias sem parar ou chovia demais.

Não detestava a cidade afinal crescera lá, mas não podia negar que adorava quando surgia um dos 'jantares chatos' de negócios que era obrigado a ir no lugar de Carlisle.

Adorava viajar. Conhecer outras culturas.

Na escola, Edward era bastante popular. Não porque desejasse, mas as garotas simplesmente se arrastavam atrás dele implorando por um pouco de atenção, mas nenhuma delas era boa o bastante para ele. Então, Edward simplesmente ficava com uma a cada semana. Era considerado 'paquerador' e 'galinha', mas nem se importava com o que diziam. Elas que se atiravam em cima dele.

E Edward achava não ter culpa nenhuma se elas não conseguiam prender a atenção dele por mais de três dias.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Edward Cullen? – Edward torceu levemente o nariz ao ouvir a voz do diretor da escola. Bom, no mínimo estava bem encrencado por estar gazeando a aula de biologia (história ou matemática). Edward nem sabia mais qual era a matéria que estava perdendo mesmo.

– Sabe o que é, Sr. Greene, é que eu não aguentava mais as perguntas sobre Isabella – Edward disse, por fim, e não era nenhuma mentira. – As pessoas simplesmente não paravam de perguntar quando ela vai chegar, como ela é... Milhares de coisas que não tenho nem ideia.

– Eu entendo – o Sr. Greene balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal de concordância. – Muitos alunos também me perguntaram se ela vai começar na escola assim que chegar.

– Outra coisa que eu não tenho nem ideia – Edward rangeu os dentes. – Por isso eu vim me 'esconder' aqui.

– Apesar de compreender, não posso concordar, Edward – o Sr. Greene disse em um tom definitivo, ou seja, mandando Edward rumar para a sua sala imediatamente. – Você não pode perder aula de biologia, conta muito no seu histórico para conseguir uma boa universidade de medicina.

Edward fez outra careta, mas o diretor não chegou a ver.

E sem alternativa, o rapaz rumou para a sala de aula.

* * *

– Sabe... – Alice começou a dizer enquanto largava o controle do Playstation de lado. Ela e Emmett estavam no quarto do mais velho jogando uma partida de um game de corrida. – Estou preocupada.

– Com o quê? – Emmett perguntou após largar-se na cama.

– Edward – Alice resumiu tudo em um nome só.

– Ah, ele não é doido de fazer nada – Emmett fez um sinal de impaciência com a mão.

– Não sei não – Alice comentou em um tom de descrença. – Ele está muito acostumado com essa mordomia toda. Perder tudo de uma hora pra outra.

– Não vai ser de uma hora pra outra – Emmett retrucou após girar os olhos. – Você ouviu o que a mãe disse: Ficaremos até Isabella se acostumar e completar a maior idade.

– Mas...

– Ah, sem mas, Alice! – Emmett resmungou colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

"_Mas ainda assim acho melhor ficarmos de olho nele...",_ Alice completou sua fala mentalmente.

* * *

O sinal mal tocou anunciando o final da aula, e Edward precipitou-se para fora da sala antes que alguém o abordasse perguntando sobre Isabella. Durante a aula foi bombardeado através de bilhetes que ele simplesmente rasgava sem nem ao menos ler.

Entrou em seu volvo e saiu em disparada pelo estacionamento, os pneus cantando.

Não queria ir para casa tão pouco.

Já estava irritado o bastante e ainda chegar em casa e aguentar a 'ladainha' 'O retorno de Isabella Swan'. Alice não parava de dizer que assim que ela chegasse iria levá-la para uma super tarde de comprar. Esme já mandara pintar o quarto no qual Isabella ficaria pelo menos três vezes (ela não conseguia decidir uma cor). Emmett dizia a todo momento que iria ensiná-la a jogar todos os games do Playstation, inclusive o de vampiros.

Carlisle era o único que não falava sobre o assunto vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas porque a maioria do tempo não estava em casa para falar!

Edward estacionou o carro em frente a uma lanchonete. Seria bom ficar um tempinho lá, sozinho (pelo menos tentar ficar sozinho).

Entretanto, quando fechava o carro, viu o que iria fatalmente acontecer a garota que estava perto dele.

Uma vã desgovernada ia em direção a ela, e a garota nem ao menos percebia isso já que estava ocupada demais lendo um papel.

– Cuidado! – Edward gritou, mas a menina sequer se mexeu, e nem pareceu ouvi-lo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, e por impulso, Edward correu até a garota e a empurrou para o lado. Os dois caíram com tudo no chão e a vã colidiu contra o poste em que a garota estava encostada. A mala que ela carregava simplesmente foi esmagada.

– Você é surda ou quê, garota? – Edward exclamou enfurecido, mas logo se arrependeu do tom ao perceber que a menina tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Ele olhou fixamente para ela e percebeu que a face dela estava corada. Só então Edward percebeu que estava em cima dela. Rapidamente levantou-se e a ajudou a se erguer, porém teve que segurá-la porque as pernas dela estavam bambas.

– Eu fiz uma pergunta! – Edward falou enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito. – Não me ouviu te dizer para ter cuidado? Mais um pouco e seria você a esmagada e não a sua mala!

– Non... Non capisco _(Não entendo) _– a jovem disse com a voz tremula.

Edward ergueu levemente a sobrancelha.

Italiano?

Aqueles olhos castanhos?

Levando uma mala?

Não.

Não podia ser quem ele estava pensando que era!

– Io no parlo inglês _(Eu não falo inglês) _– a garota explicou rapidamente, porém Edward não entendeu bulhufas. Tinha uma noção muito básica de italiano. – Tante grazie! _(Muito obrigada!). _

– Como é o seu nome? – Edward emendou rapidamente. Pelo menos essa pergunta ela deveria entender.

– Isabella Rossetti – Isabella respondeu rapidamente. – Pero Io preferire solo Bella (_Mas eu prefiro apenas Bella)_.

Era um pesadelo. Edward tinha certeza que era. Soltou Bella com uma rapidez assustadora, e ela quase foi ao chão, por causa do susto, e por não estar totalmente recuperada do choque.

Imediatamente o rapaz pegou seu celular que estava dentro do bolso da calça. Discou para um dos números que estava na discagem rápida e prontamente foi atendido.

– Eu não posso falar agora, Edward! – a voz de Carlisle soou preocupada do outro lado da linha.

– Que dia que Isabella vai chegar? – Edward perguntou já imaginando a resposta.

– Hoje!!! Avisamos para ela esperar no aeroporto de Port Angeles, mas parece que ela pegou um ônibus e foi para Forks! Sozinha!!! E ela não fala uma palavra em inglês! Pode estar perdida por aí e...

– Ela está comigo – Edward disse após suspirar pesadamente. – Vou levá-la para casa – e desligou antes que Carlisle tivesse tempo de demonstrar qualquer reação.

Depois olhou para Bella que continuava a encará-lo assustada e sem entender nada do que acontecia.

Por um minuto Edward pensou que deveria ter dito a Carlisle que não tinha ideia de onde Bella estava, mas de todo jeito eles iam encontrá-la mesmo, então era melhor levá-la de uma vez.

Quando mais cedo ela entrasse naquela casa, mais cedo Edward a faria sair!

**Olá! Como eu prometi, esse capítulo ficou maiorzinho xD**

**O próximo deve demorar um pouquinho.**

**Apesar de não ser um fic em primeira pessoa, eu preferi não misturar os pensamentos dele com os da Bella então, no próximo, veremos o que Bella achou de seu 'salvador' xDD E quanto ao italiano xDD Eu não vou ficar escrevendo as falas da Bella em italiano (até pq, como o Edward, meu italiano é hiper básico). Eu queria só mostrar o Edward confuso com a situação.**

_Re Lane Cullen: Será que o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro?_

_Sam Radcliffe: Ele só um pouquinho (quase nada) mimado, mas não é má pessoa xDD _

_Kagome Juh: Eu acho que no lugar dela teria ficado na Itália xDD Ir pra outro país, não saber falar inglês e ainda se enfurnar em uma cidadezinha como Forks... Enfim, ela vai ter o Edward pra atormentá-la pela decisão xDD_

_Bella Brandon Cullen: Obrigada. Mas, a Bella? Coitada? xDD Com um Edward desse? xDD_

_Kah Reche: Na verdade, o que o Edward não quer é ser médico, então pensa que o dinheiro da Bella pode resolver a vida dele toda. _

_germanaaa: Obrigada._

_Loviet Greene.: Pode esperar. Ele a salvou agora (sem saber que era ela xD), mas vai atormentá-la do mesmo jeito._

_Chantal. Forks Cullen: Mais \o/_

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	4. Capítulo III

**N.A: Como eu disse, não vou continuar colocando falas em italiano xD É bem trabalhoso. Então, falas em itálico são em língua estrangeira (no caso, não inglês), ok?**

_E quando eu estiver  
Fogo  
**Suavemente  
**Se encaixe...  
_

**Capítulo III**

Bella olhou para o papel que segurava mais uma vez.

Inútil.

Várias coisas escritas ali e ela não conseguia entender nenhuma dela.

"_Tem que ser teimosa e não querer dar trabalho, não é Bella?"_, pensou aborrecida, após deixar que um suspiro de frustração lhe escapasse pelos lábios.

Continuou andando sem rumo algum.

Sua vida parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Jamais pudera imaginar que era adotada. A família Rossetti sempre a tratou com o maior amor e consideração. Foi um choque quando aquele detetive a encontrou e começou a fazer perguntas descabidas (Que Bella soube não serem tão descabidas assim depois).

Procurou seus pais, e eles confirmaram toda a história. Disseram-lhe que ela se chamava Isabella sim, mas não era uma Rossetti de sangue. Contaram que viram o avião o cair, e foram procurar os destroços. Quando chegaram ao local, encontraram apenas destruição. Pensavam em voltar para casa, quando ouviram um chorinho baixinho. Encontraram-na presa a poltrona do avião em cima de uma árvore. Estava apenas com cortes superficiais. Era praticamente um milagre.

Levaram-na ao hospital, e não contaram sobre o acidente. Medo de que a tirassem deles. Foi dito ao pediatra que ela era sobrinha de uma irmã da Sra. Rossetti e que a mãe solteira não tinha condições de criá-la então iriam adotá-la como filha legitima.

No inicio Bella chorava todas as noites, e chamava o pelo pai, mas ao poucos foi se acostumando com a casa, com as pessoas e logo se esqueceu do acontecido. A maior alegria do Sr. Rossetti foi quando Bella o chamou de 'papai' pela primeira vez.

Assim, passaram-se os anos sem que Bella soubesse de nada sobre sua adoção.

Quando soube, pensou que era mentira. Não podia ser herdeira de uma grande fortuna. Era apenas filha de um casal de comerciantes italianos.

A noticia caiu como uma bomba em sua vida.

Isabella pensou primeiro em não ir para Forks. Era feliz na Itália. Mas a medida que os dias foram passando começou a se sentir curiosa sobre o seu passado, sobre os seus pais biológicos. Sabia que eles haviam morrido, porém queria conhecer pessoas que tivesse os conhecidos, saber como eles eram, se a amavam...

Entretanto, não queria dinheiro algum.

Conheceria seu país de origem, sua história e depois voltaria para a Itália.

Pelo menos era isso que ela pensava, até conhecer Edward Cullen.

Os detetives entraram em contato com Carlisle Cullen. Eles falaram para Bella que a família Cullen era a responsável que a administração dos seus bens. Ficou tudo acertado entre eles: Bella iria de avião até Port Angeles onde esperaria pelos Cullens. Porém, ela foi criada de forma totalmente independente e detestava causar transtornos para os outros.

Então, pegou as informações necessárias com os detetives antes de sair da Itália, e esperava chegar na mansão antes que o Cullen tivessem saído para buscá-la. Na teoria muito fácil. Entretanto, na prática, mostrou-se algo totalmente complicado tendo em vista que nunca estivera nos Estados Unidos antes (pelo menos, não durante um tempo que conseguisse se lembrar).

Pegou um táxi até a rodoviária. Até aí não houve problema porque o taxista era poliglota e falava, além de inglês, italiano, português e francês. Ele a ajudou com a compra da passagem também.

Mas quando chegou em Forks, não soube mais para onde deveria ir. As instruções de como chegar a mansão estavam todas em inglês, e Bella sequer se deu conta disso até checá-las, ao descer do ônibus.

"_Definitivamente, você é uma gênia, Bella!"_, a jovem pensou com amargara enquanto olhava o papel mais uma vez.

Já estava cansada de andar, e parou perto de uma lanchonete tentando lembrar como se dizia 'água' em inglês. Nunca havia se interessado em aprender a língua. Na escola optara por estudar francês. Não tinha nenhum interesse em ir para a América do Norte ou para qualquer outro país em que a língua oficial fosse o inglês. A França era bem mais próxima e seria uma viagem com baixo custo para os seus pais.

Deixou que outro suspiro escapasse de seus lábios enquanto analisava o papel mais uma vez.

Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

E com uma velocidade assustadora.

Em um segundo estava encostada à um poste perto da entrada da lanchonete, e no segundo seguinte estava estatelada no chão como se fosse uma massa de pizza que acabara de ser amassada. Não teve sequer tempo de gritar, e pensava em dizer poucas e boas para a pessoa que se atirara em cima dela (sem lembrar que a pessoa provavelmente não entendia italiano e iria esbravejar à toa).

Entretanto, quando olhou para o lado, viu que uma caminhonete se chocara exatamente no lugar em que ela estava antes.

Isabella sentiu seu corpo começar a tremer de puro medo do que poderia ter acontecido se aquela pessoa não tivesse a ajudado.

Tomou coragem, olhou para seu salvador e arrependeu-se imediatamente do ato, pois o ar que ainda lhe restava foi totalmente para o espaço quando encarou _aqueles _olhos verdes.

Tremeu ainda mais.

Como é que se respirava mesmo?

– Você é surda ou quê, garota?

Involuntariamente, começou a tremer. Em parte pelo susto, e também de vergonha pela situação em que se encontrava. E tom que o _seu salvador_ usou não a deixou nem um pouco mais tranquila.

O rapaz ainda demorou um pouco para sair de cima dela e ajudá-la a levantar.

– Eu fiz uma pergunta! Não me ouviu te dizer para ter cuidado? Mais um pouco e seria você a esmagada e não a sua mala!

Isabella franziu a testa, tentando compreender o que ele havia dito, mas não tinha a menor ideia do que saíra da boca dele.

– _Não compreendo_ – Bella murmurou, após encolher os ombros.

Ela viu o rapaz erguer a sobrancelha levemente, e Bella imaginou que ele também não havia entendido nada do que ela havia dito.

– _Eu não falo inglês_ – Isabella tentou explicar. Queria agradecer. Precisava dizer que não tinha como retribuir o que ele havia feito. Se não fosse por ele, com certeza ela poderia nem estar mais viva. – _Muito obrigada!_

– Como é o seu nome?

Bella sorriu. Pelo menos essa pergunta ela conseguia entender.

– Isabella Rossetti – respondeu rapidamente. – _Mas eu prefiro apenas Bella_.

Acompanhou os movimentos dele, e viu que a cada segundo a testa dele ficava mais enrugada. Esperava que ele dissesse seu nome também, mas ele apenas olhou para a sua mala espatifada entre o poste e o carro (o motorista do carro estava bem e era auxiliado por outras pessoas que passavam).

Depois pegou algo (que ela percebeu depois ser um celular) e ficou poucos segundos falando com alguém.

Isabella estava confusa, e não sabia como demonstrar isso para o rapaz.

Mas nem teve tempo para pensar muito, pois sentiu a mão quente e macia dele puxá-la.

Assustada, Bella puxou o braço rapidamente.

"_Quem ele pensa que é? Pode ter me salvo, mas não vai me arrastar pra lugar nenhum!", _Bella pensou exasperada.

Ele apenas soltou um suspiro cansado.

– Cullen – ele apontou para si mesmo. – Edward Cullen.

Os lábios de Bella formaram um 'o' de compreensão. Então, ele era um Cullen! Das duas uma: Ou aquele era seu dia de sorte ou Forks era realmente minúscula!

Bella foi com ele sem reclamar até o volvo prateado parado a poucos metros do local do acidente. Depois que ela entrou no lugar do passageiro, Edward voltou para perto da caminhonete que quase a esmagara.

Depois de constatar que tudo estava bem Edward voltou para o carro e sem sequer olhá-la, arrancou fazendo com que os pneus do carro cantassem.

Bella arregalou os olhos e agarrou-se a lateral da porta. Ele dirigia como um louco! Ela gostaria de pedir para que ele diminuísse a velocidade, mas certamente ele não iria entender.

Permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o percurso. Bella tentando não pensar em como poderia estar esmagada em um poste há qualquer segundo já que, pelo velocímetro do carro, estavam a 140 km/h. E Edward pensava em como iria fazer para irritá-la. Nem ao menos se entendiam!

"_Maldita hora em que eu larguei a aula de italiano... ', _Edward soltou um muxoxo irritado e percebeu que recebeu um tímido olhar de sua acompanhante.

Acelerou mais ainda. Estava muito irritado porque teria que agüentá-la na casa por mais tempo do que gostaria.

Uma pergunta não pode deixar de se formar na cabeça de Edward: Será que ela ainda se lembrava dele? Do dia em que ele tocou piano para ela?

Provavelmente jamais saberia a resposta. A faria ir embora antes que ela aprendesse a dizer 'Prazer em te conhecer' em inglês. Só teria que descobrir como fazer isso.

Edward percebeu que ela não tirava os olhos dele de forma alguma agora, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Sabia que era bonito. Ora, as meninas caiam aos seus pés. Por que com ela seria diferente? Um plano começou a surgir em sua mente, mas iria aperfeiçoá-lo depois.

Mas tinha outras ideias em mente. Já havia percebido que Isabella era muito desastrada e poderia usar isso em seu beneficio.

Não demorou muito para chegarem à casa.

Bella sentiu o queixo cair com o tamanho do lugar. Era simplesmente magnífico. Ficou tão admirada com a construção que não percebeu que Edward estacionara o carro, descera e abrira a porta para que ela.

– _Obrigada – _Bella disse automaticamente, ainda admirando a casa.

Ficou ainda mais encantada com o interior da casa. Não era sofisticada como era esperava que fosse, mas aconchegante e familiar.

Ela caminhou até o sofá em frente à lareira e acomodou-se lá para esperar que o restante da família Cullen chegasse.

Bella não soube quanto tempo ficou ali. Volta e meia percebia uma movimentação por parte dos empregados da casa, mas eles não se aproximavam muito. E Edward provavelmente deveria estar fazendo algo mais importante do que sala para ela.

"_Não o culpo por não querer ficar comigo. Nem a mesma língua falamos. E eu não sou a mais interessante das pessoas...", _Bella suspirou pesadamente.

Foi quando ouviu a parta se abrir. Bella ergueu-se de um salto e viu quatro pessoas passarem quase correndo.

– Ainda bem que ela está aqui! – Alice suspirou aliviada.

– O que pensou, Alice? Que eu fosse o Lobo Mau e iria devorá-la? – Edward perguntou com desdém, do alto da escada.

– _Você fala francês, não é, Isabella? _- Alice ignorou solenemente a pergunta de Edward e dirigiu-se a garota, falando em francês.

– _Não muito bem, mas o suficiente para me comunicar _– Bella sorriu, feliz por conseguir entender e responder a pergunta.

– _Seremos grandes amigas! _– Alice exclamou já partindo para cima da garota e abraçou sem lhe dar qualquer chance de escapatória.

Bella, claro, ficou surpresa pela reação da jovem.

– Deixe-a respirar, Alice! – Carlisle a repreendeu.

– Estou feliz pela minha nova irmã! – Alice se defendeu, fazendo um bico enorme. – Alguém para fazer comprar comigo!

– Sua maníaca por compras – Emmett resmungou após girar os olhos.

– Maníaco por vídeo game! – rebateu Alice.

– É o meu trabalho, tampinha! – Emmett falou emburrado.

– Nada de briga, crianças – Esme disse pacientemente e os dois se calaram. – Vão assustar a pobre Isabella.

– _Por favor, me chamem de Bella – _a garota não havia entendido bulhufas do que havia acontecido, e resolveu intervir quando ouviu seu nome.

– _Claro, Bella – _Esme sorriu para jovem.

– _Parece que o único com quem não consigo falar é o Edward – _Bella respondeu surpresa, ao ouvir Esme falar em italiano.

– _Na verdade, meus pais são italianos então cresci ouvindo italiano em casa... Carlisle também aprendeu. Quando me conheceu, e soube que meus pais eram da Itália fez questão de estudar sobre os costumes da Itália e aprender italiano para fazer o pedido aos pais – _Esme olhou para o marido com carinho e seu gesto foi prontamente retribuído. – _Alice e Emmett falam francês porque viajam muito para a Europa à trabalho, e foi necessário que aprendessem uma segunda língua, mas nenhum dos dois optou pelo italiano. _

– _Então, quando eu quiser falar com a senhora e com o Sr. Cullen terei que falar em italiano – _Bella estava confusa. – _E para falar com a Srta. Alice e o Sr. Emmett terá que ser em francês... E com o Edward em língua nenhuma?_

– _Basicamente sim – _Esme sorriu diante da confusão. – _E, por favor, chame-nos pelos nossos nomes... Você está em casa agora._

– _Obrigada – _Bella murmurou timidamente. – _Mas eu não pretendo ficar aqui por muito tempo. Tenho certeza de que vocês estão administrando bem tudo isso aqui._

– _Não vamos falar sobre isso agora – _foi a ver de Carlisle intervir. – _Você acabou de chegar e está cansada, não é mesmo? Alice irá lhe levar até o seu quarto. _

– _Vamos, Bella! – _Alice a puxou pela mão, subindo escada acima quase arrastando a pobre garota atrás._ – Todo mundo já sabe o que aconteceu. Sua mala foi amassada, né? Mas ainda bem que o Edward estava lá senão seria você amassada e não sua mala... Pode deixar que nós vamos até Seatle para comprar roupas novas para você! Vai ser muito divertido!!!_

– _Mais devagar, por favor! – _Bella pediu completamente zonza, mas Alice apenas riu e continuou tagarelando.

Quando alcançaram o alto da escada, Bella arriscou olhar para Edward e recebeu um olhar indiferente, e até frio, por parte do rapaz. Não conseguiu evitar que sua expressão ficasse triste diante dessa reação dele. Todos eram gentis com ela. Por que ele agia daquele jeito?

Mas Bella decidiu ignorar.

"_Vai ser por pouco tempo...", _pensou antes de seguir Alice.

**Olá.**

**Eu sei que demorei pacas nesse capítulo, mas é a bendita monografia me tirando o tempo e do sério. **

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Fiquei imensamente feliz.**

**E antes que pensem mau do pobre Edward... Ele não é mau, só não quer perder a vida boa xDD**

_keth masen cullen__: É, né? __Forks não é lá muito grande xDD E o Edward teve o 'azar' (pelo menos ele pensa isso) de ter a encontrado._

_Germanaa: Bom, tá meio difícil porque nem a mesma língua eles falam xDD Então, por enquanto, o máximo que o Edward tá podendo fazer é quase matá-la sem ar xDDD_

_Kah Reche__: Obrigada._

_Gabi-b__: A Bella não tem muita noção do perigo xDD Então, ela não tá com medo dele._

_Lufus__: Mais xD_

_Lari Cullen__: Sério? xD Foi coincidência mesmo. Peguei o primeiro sobrenome que eu vi lá lista de sobrenomes italianos._

_Chantal. Forks Cullen__: Eu sei um pouquinho mais de italiano sim, só que como você viu, as falas são enormes e daria um trabalho danado xDD Francês eu não sei nadinha. _

_Musette Fujiwara__: Bom, talvez os planos do Edward dêem certo... Até porque, como a Alice, eu também estou louca pra ver o Edward sofrendo xD _

_Katryna Greenleaf__: A Bella é desastrada por natureza. Com a ajuda do Edward então..._

_Croiire__: Valeu. Eu não sei pq (talvez pelo filme xDD), eu fico imaginando que se a Bella não fosse estadunidense seria italiana xDD_

_Alline Viana__: Coitada da Bella xDD Com certeza pelo menos algum mico ela vai ter que pagar por causa do Edward._

_tatianne beward__: Bom, por enquanto, eles estão incomunicáveis. Pensei em uma coisa pra fazer com que eles se entendam já que não dá pra ela aprender inglês do dia pra noite, mas são só planos ainda._

_SAMsamCullen__: Postado xDD A primeira reação dela (e eu acho que de qualquer outra garota que conhecesse Edward Cullen) foi encantamento. Só tem que ver se vai durar._

_Ifys__: Aí está._

_Marydf Evans Cullen__: Mas bem que vc ia gostar de ter um 'Edward do malll' desse xDD_

_Little Anne Pattinson__: Muito obrigada._

**Beijos e até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	5. Capítulo IV

_E quando eu estiver  
Triste  
__**Simplesmente  
**Me abrace  
_

**Capítulo IV**

Edward observava Alice ensinando algumas palavras para Bella em inglês.

Já faziam quase quinze dias que a garota estava 'morando' com eles. Não havia feito muito avanço com a língua, mas já se tornara amiga inseparável de Alice, que considerava Bella como uma irmã.

Para evitar maiores assédios e comentários, Bella ficava quase o tempo todo na mansão. Jornalistas do mundo inteiro interessados na história dela, para conseguir uma foto que fosse ou uma entrevista, e sem contar os inúmeros moradores de Forks que estavam curiosos para vê-la.

– _Eu queria entender uma coisa – _Bella comentou tentando se concentrar nas palavras que Alice escrevera em um papel com a sua respectiva tradução.

– _O quê? _– Alice perguntou despreocupada.

– _Por que seu irmão parece não gostar de mim – _Bella deixou que um suspiro de frustração lhe escapasse dos lábios. _– Eu sei quem nem conversar a gente pode, mas mesmo assim, acho que não fiz nada para que ele me olhe desse jeito._

– _Não liga pra ele – _Alice lançou um olhar de censura para o irmão que imediatamente soube que era o tema da conversa.

– Ela já está fazendo queixa de mim? – Edward perguntou com ar de riso.

– O que nós conversamos não é da sua conta – Alice estirou a língua para ele. – E pare de olhar para ela como se estivesse planejando o assassinato dela!

– Quem sabe eu esteja planejando algo pior – Edward disse com um sorriso cínico.

– Idiota! – Alice resmungou irritada.

Já sabia que Bella não tinha intenção de permanecer nos Estados Unidos, mas não contaria isso para Edward. Queria que ele aprendesse a não ser tão materialista.

E Alice já havia percebido também que Bella estava se esforçando para aprender inglês para conversar com Edward, notara que ela tinha uma certa 'queda' por ele (talvez mais um tombo por ele), mas não parecia ser correspondia já que o tonto só pensava em como faria para expulsá-la da vida dele.

– _Sabe, Alice, eu não vejo motivos para continuar estudando inglês – _Bella disse ao notar que Alice não iria traduzir a conversa 'amigável' que acabara de ter com o irmão. – _Já conversei com o seu pai, ele me contou como era a relação dos meus pais, como eles me amavam, vi as fotos que tiramos juntos e tudo mais. Essa era minha intenção ao vir aqui, conhecer o meu passado. Talvez já esteja na hora de voltar para casa._

– _Nem pense nisso, Isabella Swan! – _Alice exclamou exasperada. – _Sua casa é esta! Nós somos sua família agora!!!_

– _Obrigada, Alice – _Bella sorriu singelamente._ – Mas eu não posso simplesmente esquecer dos meus pais adotivos._

– _Eu sei disso. Não estou dizendo para você esquecê-los, mas você vai nos deixar também? Não gosta de nós? – _Alice perguntou fazendo um bico enorme que fez com que Bella risse.

Edward odiava ter que presenciar esse tipo de conversa porque simplesmente fica 'voando' já que não entendia nada.

– _Você é tão exagerada, Alice – _Bella disse ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

Edward não podia negar que ela ficava bonita sorrindo daquele jeito.

"Droga!", Edward tratou e expulsar tais pensamentos da mente, e levantou-se rapidamente, rumando escada acima sem sequer olhar para trás.

– _O que aconteceu? – _Bella perguntou confusa.

– _Ele fica irritado porque não consegue nos entender _– Alice balançou os ombros.

– _Eu gostaria de poder conversar com ele _– Bella disse, mas na verdade não queria expressar sua vontade de forma alta. Quando viu que Alice a olhava com uma expressão de 'Está interessada nele, não está?'. – _Ele não fala outra língua? – _tratou de emendar a pergunta para que Alice não comentasse nada.

– _Alemão e mandarim – _Alice balançou levemente os ombros.

– _Mandarim? – _Bella arregalou os olhos.

– _Ele disse que queria um desafio – _Alice explicou.

– _Pelo jeito vocês sempre tiveram uma ótima educação – _Bella comentou enquanto voltava olhar para a folha. – _Meus pais não tinham condição de pagar uma escola cara para mim, nem cursos. _

– _Mas isso não é motivo para se envergonhar! – _Alice exclamou enquanto fazia Bella erguer a cabeça. – _Você é inteligente e está conseguindo aprender rápido. Ainda estamos no começo do ano. Logo você poderá começar a freqüentar a mesma escola que Edward. Forks é pequena, mas o ensino daqui é um dos melhores do mundo. Além do mais, todo o dinheiro aqui é seu... Você poderá investir muito em cursos e outras coisas com as quais sempre sonhou. _

Bella balançou levemente a cabeça. Não concordava tanto assim sobre ter aprendido alguma coisa de inglês, mas não iria contradizê-la. Alice estava sendo muito boa com ela, e Bella não queria decepcioná-la.

– _E a namorada do Edward? – _Bella perguntou hesitante. Há alguns dias vinha tentando arrumar coragem para fazer essa pergunta.

– _Ele não tem – _Alice achou melhor não fazer nenhuma brincadeira sobre a curiosidade de Bella acerca do assunto. Não queria deixá-la constrangida. – _Edward diz que nenhuma garota o merece. Convencido – _disse com uma careta. – _Mas tenho certeza de que isso vai mudar logo – _acrescentou lançando um olhar sugestivo para Bella, que corou.

– Alice! Bella! – Esme as chamou assim que entrou em casa. Ela havia ido comprar algumas coisas e acabara de chegar. As duas foram encontrá-la na sala. – Querida, eu preciso conversar com Bella. Carlisle resolveu fazer uma festa aqui para apresentá-la.

– Festa? – os olhos de Alice brilharam.

– Sim, meu amor, mas conhecendo o jeito simples de Bella duvido que ela vá querer algo muito exagerado – Esme disse preocupada. – Na verdade, eu duvido que ela vá querer a festa.

– Ah, mas ela tem que querer! – Alice dava pulinhos no mesmo lugar. – Já estou imaginando a decoração toda em estilo italiano... Vai ficar lindo!

– Você não tem jeito, Alice – Esme sorriu enquanto acariciava a filha. – Eu preciso de um favor...

– O que a senhora quiser – Alice disse prontamente.

– Preciso que fale com Edward, fale da festa e o convença a se comportar...

Alice torceu levemente o nariz.

– A senhora sabe que ele anda insuportável, não é?

– Tenho certeza de que é apenas uma fase ruim – Esme disse em seu melhor tom de calma e esperança.

– Eu vou lá enfrentá-lo – Alice disse arrastando os pés. – Enquanto a senhora convence a Bella... Porque, tem que ter essa festa! Não perco aquela sua macarrona especial por nada nesse mundo!!!

– _Bella, querida, sente-se aqui – _Esme apontou para o lugar vago ao seu lado no sofá.

– _Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _Bella perguntou preocupada.

– _Precisamos conversar e você ficará mais a vontade – _Esme sorriu.

Sem hesitar, Bella ocupou o lugar que lhe foi indicado.

– _Então, querida, eu e Carlisle estivemos conversando e achamos que para tentar diminuir este assédio todo da impressa e das pessoas seria bom realizarmos uma festa para você._

– _Uma festa? _– Bella repetiu, incrédula. – _Eu não gosto muito desse tipo de coisa, Esme._

– _Nós sabemos disso, meu amor – _Esme tentou tranquilizá-la_. – Por isso, preferimos que seja aqui em casa, com apenas alguns jornalista que sabemos não serem sensacionalistas e alguns conhecidos. Você nem precisará conversar com os jornalistas, só posar para algumas fotos. _

– _Mas..._

– _É a única solução que encontramos para tirar esses jornalistas da porta, querida – _Esme concluiu antes que Bella tivesse tempo para pensar em uma desculpa para fugir.

– _Eu sei que só tenho sido um incomodo para vocês – _Bella murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

– _É lógico que não! Estamos pensando somente no seu bem – _Esme abraçou Bella, que retribuiu o carinho. – _As pessoas estão curiosas, e não te deixarão respirar até te ver._

– _Se vocês acham que é o melhor, então eu não tenho outra opção a não ser aceitar – _Bella disse, mas não conseguiu mostrar-se animada com a ideia.

– _Vai ser ótimo. Você vai ver – _Esme disse com um sorriso. Deu um leve beijo no rosto da jovem e disse que iria ver como estava o andamento do almoço na cozinha.

– Eu já disse que eu NÃO vou participar dessa palhaçada! – Edward gritava, descendo as escadas visivelmente furioso, com uma Alice mais zangada ainda atrás.

– Deixa de ser cabeça dura, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – Alice retrucou, e Bella encolheu-se no sofá certa de que a discussão era por causa da festa.

– Vocês não podem me obrigar! – Edward disse sem encarar a irmã menor.

– Eu juro que às vezes tenho vontade de te bater até você pedir encarecidamente que eu pare! – Alice falou entre os dentes.

– Como se você tivesse força pra isso – Edward desdenhou.

– Não me subestime! – Alice deu um chute na canela do rapaz, que sequer sentiu.

– _Alice! – _Bella chamou a amiga, não querendo que a briga ficasse mais séria. – _É por causa da festa, não é?_

Alice suspirou pesadamente, e balançou levemente a cabeça em um sinal positivo.

– Eu vou falar com a mamãe – Alice disse antes de sair da sala.

Edward torceu levemente o nariz ao perceber que estava sozinho com Bella.

Dirigiu-se até o piano, e abriu a tampa. Não tinha a menor intenção de tocar com platéia, mas quando estava nervoso, uma das poucas coisas que conseguia lhe acalmar era a música.

Começou a tocar uma das suas músicas favoritas e recebeu total atenção de Bella.

Ela aproximou-se com cautela, com medo de que ele parasse de tocar. Mas Edward não parou. Tocou a música inteira, com os olhos fechados, e Bella imaginou que ele tocava há tanto tempo que já sabia com perfeição cada nota do piano. Sorriu quando ele terminou a música e correu para pegar o caderno com as palavras que Alice já havia ensinado.

Apontou para uma das palavras e Edward olhou, não conseguindo evitar a curiosidade.

"Maravilhoso!".

Edward apenas deu um sorriso torto em agradecimento. Depois levantou-se e ficou observando o jardim pela janela perto do piano.

Bella mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, e ocupou o lugar vago no piano. Com receio, tocou uma nota e riu como uma menina que acabara de descobrir um brinquedo novo. Edward voltou a sua atenção para ela, e percebeu o quão inocente Bella era. Percebia-se isso pelo olhar dela.

"_Merda...",_ Edward praguejou mentalmente. Não podia ficar pensando esse tipo de coisa.

Quando olhou para Bella, viu que ela o encarava cheia de expectativa. Novamente ela pegou o caderno e apontou outra palavra.

Era o verbo "ensinar".

Edward maneou levemente a cabeça, pensativo.

Pegou o caderno dela, e apontou duas palavras.

"Um dia...".

E subiu, deixando uma Bella cheia de esperança na sala.

**Olá.**

**Eu sei que esse capítulo não ficou dos melhores, e peço desculpas, mas anda meio difícil escrever ultimamente.**

**Será que o Edward foi sincero com essa promessa de ensiná-la a tocar?**

_Gabi-b__: Pobre Edward xD Ninguém o entende._

_Raffa '-'__: Obrigada._

_germanaaa__: Pelo menos ele não tem como ser grosso com ela verbalmente xD E eu tb vou gostar qd ele quebrar aquela carinha bonita dele..._

_Alline Viana__: Bom, a Bella inocente nisso tudo, mas não tem como ela não sofrer, né? _

_Marydf Evans Cullen__: Eu não gosto muito do Edward perfeitinho... Sei lá, ninguém é perfeito daquele jeito xD Então, um dos meus defeitos pra ele é ser um pouquinho (bem pouquinho) egoísta._

_SAMsamCullen__: Por enquanto, eles vão trocar só palavras assim xDD Eu tinha pensado em linguagem dos sinais, sabe... Mas já tá uma confusão tão grande de línguas que achei melhor deixar pra lá._

_Kagome Juh__: Ela só não consegue falar com a pessoa que ela mais quer falar, mas enfim xDD E Alice não é boba, já percebeu a queda da Bella então vai ensinar inglês mais rápido ainda. _

_Musette Fujiwara__: Por enquanto ela vai ficando... Até quando eu ainda não sei._

_AgnesCullen__: Valeu._

_The sucker of dreams__: Eu espero que leve ao Edward sofrendo XDD_

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews. São sempre importantes.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	6. Capítulo V

_E quando eu estiver  
Louco  
**Subitamente  
**Se afaste  
_

**Capítulo V**

Bella tentava se reconhecer diante do espelho. Tinha que admitir que Alice realmente era ótima para escolher roupas, fazer maquiagem e tudo mais. Mas havia algo realmente lhe incomodando naquele vestido.

– _É muito curto, Alice! – _Bella exclamou exasperada.

– _Que nada! Tá no meio da sua coxa! – _Alice retrucou despreocupada. _– E volta aqui que eu ainda não terminei a maquiagem. _

Bella torceu o nariz. Aquilo estava mais para uma seção tortura. Mas Bella não reclamava. Queria ficar bonita. Queria que Edward a notasse, pelo menos uma vez. Queria que ele olhasse para ela e seus olhos verdes brilhassem por vê-la. Claro que não confessou nada disso para Alice. Tinha medo de contar, e Alice – espevitada e falante como era – acabar soltando alguma coisa na frente do irmão.

'Falavam-se' poucas vezes. Era meio difícil ter algum contato com ele já que só conseguiam trocar conversas monossilábicas através do caderno com as palavras traduzidas.

Além disso, Bella percebia que, de vez em quanto, Edward queria mantê-la o mais longe possível. Ele saia cedo para a escola, antes que ela acordasse, só voltava quando estava anoitecendo e trancava-se em seu quarto. Ela perguntava-se o que poderia ter feito para ele não querer ficar com ela, e sempre chegava a uma conclusão diferente.

"_Bom, eu não sou nada interessante mesmo... E nem consigo conversar com ele. Deve ser um tédio quando os pais dele o obrigam a me fazer companhia"._

Bella não se deu conta de que um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, e arrancou um leve riso de Alice.

– _O que foi? _– Bella perguntou confusa_. _

– _Nada_, _nada – _Alice terminou de passar o lápis nos olhos de Bella, deixando-os ainda mais expressivos. – _Está pronta! Sem querer me gabar nem nada, mas eu fiz um ótimo trabalho._

– _Sim, você fez – _Bella sorriu para a amiga. _– Obrigada. _

Alice abraçou Bella de repente, e a jovem teve certeza de que se Alice fosse um pouquinho maior, com certeza a esmagaria.

– _Sempre hiper ativa – _Bella disse enquanto tentava respirar. _– E ainda acho o vestido curto. _

– _Larga de ser chata! Esse vestido caiu como uma luva em você!_

O vestido era um tomara que caia, com um laço na cintura que completava o 'encanto' e deixava Bella parecendo uma princesinha. Não era um vestido chamativo, nem decotado. Afinal, seria a apresentação de Bella para os repórteres e a 'sociedade' de Forks. Mas o vestido era realmente curto, deixando boa parte das pernas de Bella a mostra.

Os cabelos cacheados caiam como cascatas por suas costas nuas.

Bella reclamou muito da sandália prateada com um salto enorme que Alice a fez colocar. Não queria usar de forma alguma sob a alegação de que iria levar um senhor tombo com aquilo, mas acabou cedendo quando Alice a olhou com 'aquele olhar' que ninguém resistia.

E para completar usava um conjunto de prata que havia sido de sua mãe, Renée. Esme havia dado a Bella na véspera da festa, e a deixou extremamente emocionada ao revelar que aqueles brincos e a gargantilha pertenciam a sua família a muito tempo, e que era uma tradição passá-la de mãe para filha.

Mas Renée havia acrescentado um detalhe na jóia que a deixou ainda mais especial: um pingente em forma de coração. Dentro havia uma foto de Bella ainda bebê, Charlie e Renée.

Bella nunca escondeu que foi emotiva, e chorou por uma boa hora fato que deixou Esme bastante preocupara, mas Bella lhe garantiu que eram lágrimas de felicidade e emoção.

– _E azul é a cor favorita do Edward... _

– _O quê? – _Bella quase caiu para trás quando ouviu Alice murmurar em um tom contente.

–_Nada não – _Alice sorriu de orelha a orelha, como quem havia acabado de terminar uma travessura.

– _Alice Cullen! – _Bella gritou exasperada. – _O que você pensa que está fazendo? O seu irmão me odeia! Será que você não entende isso? _

–_Espera, Bella, eu não tive a intenção de... _– Alice tentou se explicar, mas Bella saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força ao passar.

Bella encostou-se à parede ao lado da porta do quarto de Alice. Sabia que ela não iria tentar se explicar por enquanto. Já a conhecia muito bem, e sabia que quando Bella estava irritada, era melhor deixar a raiva passar antes de tentar uma conversa.

Ficou imóvel por incontáveis minutos. Queria a atenção de Edward? Sim, queria muito. Mas isso não dava a Alice o direito de se intrometer!

Pensava em ir procurar Carlisle e avisar que estava pronta quando a porta do quarto a frente se abriu, e um elegante e extremamente sexy Edward Cullen apareceu. Ele usava uma camisa social azul clara e calça preta. Os cabelos, molhados, caiam sobre seus olhos, deixando-o com uma aparência ainda mais tentadora aos olhos de Bella. E claro, a garota não pode deixar de notar que os primeiros botões da blusa dele ainda estavam abertos.

Bella ficou completamente zonza por causa do perfume dele, e teve que fechar os olhos por um instante na tentativa de acalmar as batidas do seu coração.

Por causa disso, ela não notou o olhar que Edward lançou para ela. Edward podia ser teimoso, irritante e egoísta (como Alice gostava de dizer), mas não era cego. Não podia negar que ela estava linda o suficiente para fazê-lo ter vontade de beijá-la e isso era realmente preocupante. Ele jamais havia sentido aquela vontade antes, de tomar uma garota em seus braços e beijá-la como se o mundo dependesse disso.

Mas Edward era controlado demais para agarrá-la. E bastava pensar no dinheiro todo que ela iria 'roubar' que a sua vontade beijá-la diminuía consideravelmente.

Quando Bella abriu os olhos, sorriu para ele e indicou que iria descer. Edward apenas fez um sinal positivo.

Porém, Bella mais salto alto e um Edward terrivelmente gostoso a sua frente não era uma boa combinação, e quando ela deu um passo, pisou em falso e só não foi ao chão porque Edward foi mais rápido e a segurou pela cintura.

–Desastrada! – Edward resmungou aborrecido, esperando que ela não entendesse, mas se surpreendeu quando percebeu que ela corou furiosamente. Teve certeza de que não era por estar nos braços dele (bom, em parte por isso também). Ela havia compreendido a palavra que ele dissera sem precisar recorrer a lista de traduções.

Quando olhou para baixo – já que Bella era um tanto mais baixa do que ele – viu que ela o encarava fascinada. Mas não era o olhar de cobiça com o qual estava acostumado a receber. O olhar de Bella era diferente, o fazia se sentir... Especial.

Perdeu completamente a noção do tempo e do lugar em que estavam, e sem conseguir se controlar mais, começou a aproximar-se ainda mais dela. A boca dela pedia um beijo, e ele não iria negar.

– Vocês estão aí! – mas a voz de Carlisle os fez pular quase a um metro de distância um do outro. Aparentemente ele não havia percebido que havia chegado em um momento não muito bom. – _Bella, você precisa descer agora. Não param de perguntar por você. Aliais, você está muito bonita. _

– _Obrigada – _Bella ficou ainda mais vermelha (se é que isso era possível).

Carlisle ofereceu o braço para que Bella se apoiasse, e ela aceitou com um sorriso.

Edward ficou observando os dois se afastarem lentamente pelo longo corredor, e não conseguia parar de se martirizar mentalmente.

"_Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Eu quase a beijei!!! Ficou no quase, Edward! Você não pode deixar que isso aconteça outra vez!!!". _

E seguiu para a festa animada que acontecia no andar de baixo tentando ignorar o quanto seu coração acelerou quando segurou Bella em seus braços ou a corrente elétrica que pareceu percorrer seu corpo quando sentiu as mãos dela em suas costas.

Edward chegou ao patamar da escada a tempo de ver os flashes espocando pra cima de uma Isabella totalmente sem graça. Ela tentava sorrir, mas estava visivelmente incomodada com a situação.

"_Ela não gosta de ser o centro das atenções...", _Edward pensou.

Os repórteres começaram a fazer milhares de perguntas de uma só vez, e Bella pediu que eles tivessem um pouco de calma.

– _Por favor – _Bella falou em italiano, já que era a língua que se sentia mais confortável em usar. – _Isto não é uma coletiva de impressa... Eu não vou responder perguntas. Eu quero agradecer por terem vindo, e como podem ver, eu estou bem. Ainda não me adaptei a este país e é realmente muito difícil ter que aprender a falar inglês de um dia para o outro. Ainda não sei sobre o meu futuro, os Cullens são muito gentis comigo, mas eu não sei se vou ficar aqui ou não. Sinto muita saudade dos meus pais adotivos que continuam morando na Itália. É só isso que tenho a dizer, então, agradeceria se não insistirem em me perguntar nada._

Os repórteres não pareceram muito satisfeitos com o pedido, mas o respeitaram mesmo assim.

Edward observou Carlisle e Esme levarem Bella para conhecer algumas pessoas, e não gostou nada, nada do modo como certos rapazes olharam para ela. Bella era ingênua, sorria e sequer notava o olhar de malicia que lançavam a ela. Sem que Edward se desse conta, seus punhos se cerraram de pura raiva.

–O que foi, Edward? – Alice, que enfim havia terminado de se arrumar, aproximou-se do irmão. Olhou para ver o que Edward observava com tanta atenção, e franziu a testa levemente ao ver Carlisle e Esme conversando com o casal Newton... E Mike olhando para Bella como se ela estivesse totalmente nua. – Ah... – a fadinha murmurou em um tom arrastado. – Está com ciúmes.

– 'Tá doida, Alice? – só então Edward deu atenção para irmã. – Por que raios eu estaria com ciúmes _dela_?

– Porque está olhando para o Mike Newton com cara de que vai torcer o pescoço dele há qualquer segundo... – Alice cantarolou animada. – Se bem que, é melhor você não arrumar confusão. Tem muitos repórteres aqui. E Emmett ficaria muito zangado por você arrumar uma briga bem quando ele foi pra Paris visitar a Rose.

– Você deveria ter ido também, sua baixinha irritante! Importunar o Jasper e me esquecer!!! – Edward disse entre os dentes em um tom que assustaria qualquer um, menos Alice que apenas riu.

– É impossível te esquecer, irmãozinho do meu coração – Alice disse divertida. – E eu não fui porque Jasper não está em Paris... Ele foi para a China... Parece que Rose vai fazer um desfile lá, coisa bem grande e importante pra carreira dela.

Edward resmungou que se Alice tivesse ido para a China seria melhor porque era mais longe ainda! E o ar rabugento do irmão apenas fez com que Alice risse mais ainda.

Mas o riso de Alice parou quando ela voltou a olhar para Bella e viu que ela estava incomodada com Mike. Ele tentava tocá-la de todas as formas, e a garota esquiva-se como podia.

– Garotinho mais abusado esse – Alice comentou, e só então percebeu que estava falando sozinha.

Edward atravessou o salão em uma velocidade quase irreal. Ele nem sabia a razão pela qual estava fazendo aquilo. Só queria que aquele idiota do Newton parasse de importunar Bella.

– Será que você não percebeu que ela não ta a fim de ser tocada por você, Newton? – Edward perguntou em um tom frio, e puxou Bella pela cintura, protegendo-a em seus braços.

Mike não tinha coragem de enfrentar Edward, então, simplesmente virou-se e foi procurar os pais.

– Idiota medroso! – Edward bufou de raiva.

– _Obrigada _– Bella murmurou quase sem voz, em italiano. Ela estava tremula, e assustada com toda aquela agitação.

Edward relutou em soltá-la. Queria protegê-la.

"_Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo?", _o rapaz se perguntou desesperado.

Uma música lenta, da italiana Laura Pausini, começou a tocar. Algumas pessoas se dirigiram para o centro da sala – que se transformara ocasionalmente em salão de festa – para dançar. Alice fez questão de que parte da festa tivesse músicas italianas, assim como a decoração era toda inspirada no país em que Bella crescera.

Edward viu que Bella ficou mais calma quando a música começou. Ela sorriu e começou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, apreciando a música.

Sem pensar muito antes de agir, Edward estendeu a mão para ela, em um típico gesto de quem convida outra pessoa para dançar.

Bella, ao perceber o gesto, arregalou os olhos e apontou para o salto.

Edward sorriu, e apenas a puxou para o centro do salão. Pelo menos dançando com ela, teria certeza de que nenhum outro engraçadinho tentaria se aproximar dela pelo resto da noite.

Totalmente sem jeito, Bella segurou a mão dele e estremeceu quando Edward passou a mão pela sua cintura. Andavam próximos demais naquela noite e isso certamente não seria bom para o seu coração. Ela adoraria poder dizer que não sabia dançar, e assim ele não teria a arrastado. A garota só esperava que Edward não percebesse o quão acelerado o seu coração estava.

Aos poucos Bella foi sentindo-se mais a vontade. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele, e fechou os olhos, desejando que aquele momento não acabasse mais. Ela podia ouvir as batidas também descompassadas do coração dele, e perguntou-se se ele sentia o mesmo que ela.

"_E o que eu sinto?", _Bella se perguntou confusa.

Podia estar apaixonada por um cara que conhecia há tão pouco tempo? Nunca havia se apaixonado antes. Não sabia definir se aquele sentimento que nutria por Edward era amor. Seria absurdo. Eles mal se conheciam!

Mas, sempre ouvira dizer que o amor não tem lógica.

"_Ah, não vou me preocupar com isso agora..."._

Bella queria apenas aproveitar o momento, e fingir que ficaria protegida nos fortes braços de Edward Cullen para sempre.

Mas a música acabou rápido, e Edward se afastou dela. Bella sentiu-se incrivelmente desprotegida. Olhou para ele com esperança de que ele a convidasse para mais uma música, mas Edward apenas se afastou, indo em direção das escadas.

– Edward! – Alice o chamou, mas o rapaz subiu as escadas que correndo. – _O que aconteceu? _– perguntou aproximando-se de Bella.

– _Não sei – _Bella balançou levemente a cabeça. – _Estou tão confusa quanto você. _

–_Ah, esquece esse teimoso – _Alice disse aborrecida. – _Vamos nos divertir! _

– _Claro – _Bella tentou demonstrar entusiasmo, mas sabia que não conseguiria simplesmente tirar Edward da sua cabeça.

**Olá. **

**Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou curtinho, mas é que por causa da monografia estou tendo pouco tempo pra escrever e pra não passar muito tempo sem atualizar, escrevi rapidinho e postei. **

**Tentei achar alguma música da Laura Pausini para colocar no capítulo, na cena em que eles dançam, mas não achei nenhum com a letra que combinasse. **

**Estou super apressada hoje e por isso não vou poder responder aos reviews, mas fiquei imensamente feliz com todos. Prometo responder no próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	7. Capítulo VI

_E quando eu estiver  
Bobo  
__**Sutilmente  
**__Disfarce..._

**Capítulo VI**

Dois meses se passaram desde a festa. Bella ainda era a sensação da cidade de Forks, mas já conseguia sair na rua sem que um batalhão de repórteres fosse para cima dela (desistiram de enchê-la de perguntas já que Bella simplesmente fingia que eles não existiam) e os moradores da cidade se contentavam em vê-la de longe.

A jovem pensou que depois da festa, Edward e ela fossem se aproximar mais, porém aconteceu justamente o contrário. Ele parecia fugir dela! E Bella sofria com isso porque não entendia o que havia feito para que ele tivesse tanta repulsa por ela, ao ponto de deixar a mesa de jantar durante a refeição quando ela aparecia.

Ela tentava ignorar, mas doía muito aquela reação por parte dele. E por causa disso Bella passou a estudar inglês com mais afinco, dia e noite, para poder perguntar diretamente a ele, encarando-o aqueles olhos verdes que a deixavam zonza, o que ela havia feito de tão errado. E seus esforços estavam sendo recompensados. Bella prestava atenção nas conversas dos Cullen durante o jantar e conseguia entender boa parte. Também já conseguia entender boa parte do que as pessoas falavam nos programas da televisão.

Mas não se sentia segura para falar, e por isso não contara para Alice sobre os seus avanços. Com certeza a amiga ficaria insistindo para que começasse a falar em inglês, e Bella achava que não conseguiria.

Naquela noite, Bella estava assistindo televisão sozinha na sala de TV. Jasper e Rosalie haviam chegado em uma visita de surpresa. Alice estava tão feliz que nem pisava no chão direito tamanha era a sua alegria. E Emmett...

"_Eu nem pude me sentir muito inferior a Rosalie já que nem pude vê-la direito! Aqueles dois não saem do quarto!!!",_ ela não conteve uma risada ao pensar isso.

Bella tinha certeza, apesar da pouca convivência com os dois, que tanto Jasper (apesar de ser quieto demais) e Rosalie eram boas pessoas.

Esme estava no quarto, repousando. Havia pego um forte resfriado e precisava descansar bastante. Carlisle, apesar de desejar ficar com a esposa, tinha plantão naquela noite.

E Edward... Bella não tinha a menor ideia de para onde ele havia ido.

Ela continuou procurando por alguma coisa para assistir, até ouvir uma música italiana agitada quando passava por um dos canais. Rapidamente retrocedeu e viu que era um especial sobre a Itália. Sorriu ao ver Florença na tela. Sentia tanta falta daquela cidade! Falava com seus pais adotivos quase todos os dias pelo telefone, dizia que estava bem e que queria voltar logo para vê-los, mas eles sempre diziam para ela aproveitar o máximo de tempo que pudesse, e que seria bom para ela viver por um tempo nos Estados Unidos.

Mas o sono começou a vencê-la. Acordara cedo naquele dia com esperanças de ver Edward antes que ele fosse para a escolar, mas ele já havia saído e até àquela hora ainda não tinha voltado. Sequer tinha almoçado em casa.

Mesmo querendo assistir ao programa, Bella não conseguiu manter-se acordada e adormeceu no sofá.

Quando Edward entrou em casa, esperava não encontrar nenhum dos irmãos nem seus respectivos namorado e namorada, e muito menos encontrar Bella. Ultimamente andava passando bastante tempo por aí... Matando o tempo. Normalmente ia até uma clareira que encontrara no meio da mata. Aquele lugar lhe dava um pouco de paz, e fazia com que ele não pensasse em Bela – ou pelo menos pensasse menos.

No começo, ele só queria perturbá-la para que ela voltasse logo para Europa e o deixasse em paz... Mas agora, Edward não sabia mais o que queria e isso o assustava muito.

Subia as escadas tentando não fazer barulho, mas parou no meio do caminho quando ouviu o barulho da televisão na sala de descanso.

Surpreendeu-se quando deu a volta no sofá, e viu que Bella dormia encolhida, abraçada ao controle remoto. Edward praguejou mentalmente. Deveria ter ido direto para o seu quarto! Agora teria que levá-la escada acima.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, pegou o controle remoto para desligar a TV e ficou intrigado ao ver que ela assistia um documentário sobre a Itália.

"_Será que ela sente muita falta de lá?", _a pergunta surgiu em sua mente. E logo Edward praguejou outra vez. _"Isso não é da minha conta!". _

Desligou a televisão com raiva, e quando ia voltar-se para pegá-la, a ouviu suspirar baixinho.

– Edward – Bella murmurou em meio aos seus sonhos, e o rapaz sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Ela estava sonhando com ele? E suspirando por ele?

Não. Não. Não. Aquilo era demais para Edward. Parecia que quanto mais tentava se afastar, mais e mais Bella conseguia se aproximar.

O rapaz pensou em dar meia volta e deixá-la dormindo no sofá, mas algo o fez, com cuidado para não acordá-la, pegá-la em seus braços e levá-la para o quarto.

Esse 'algo' que Edward sentia o incomodava profundamente, ainda mais por ele não conseguir decifrá-lo.

Tentou ignorar as sensações desconhecidas (ou nem tão desconhecidas, já que as sentira quando tivera Bella em seus braços durante aquela dança na festa) enquanto subia as escadas. E tentou ignorar mais ainda quando Bella suspirou mais forte, passou o braço pelo pescoço dele e aconchegou-se mais em seus braços.

Há algum tempo atrás Edward sequer teria se dado ao trabalho de trazê-la escada acima. E se o tivesse feito (contra a vontade e por ordem de Carlisle) teria largado Bella de qualquer jeito na cama.

Mas isso era há algum tempo atrás. Que Edward nem ao menos conseguia precisar direito o quanto de tempo era.

A colocou na cama, e pegou uma coberta no armário já que estava fazendo muito frio àquela noite. Bella usava um short jeans curto e uma blusa de lã, e certamente ficaria tremendo quando fosse de madrugada.

Fez o movimento de que iria se afastar, depois de cobri-la devidamente, mas a mão de Bella o puxou pela manga da camisa. Por um instante ele pensou que ela tivesse acordado, mas não. Continuava tão adormecida quanto antes.

Parecia que inconscientemente Bella estava pedindo para que ele ficasse.

Edward suspirou e, sem pensar muito bem no que fazia, ocupou o lugar vago ao lado dela na espaçosa cama de casal.

"_Só um pouco não vai causar nenhum mal",_ Edward pensou enquanto a observava dormir serenamente.

* * *

Bella não dormia tão bem há dias. Relutava em abrir os olhos. Sentia-se tão aquecida. Poderia ficar na cama pelo resto do dia. Mas, lembrou-se que não havia subido para o seu quarto na noite anterior, e muito menos de ter chegado até a cama.

Um grito mudo escapou de seus lábios quando abriu os olhos.

O que raios estava fazendo abraçada a Edward Cullen?!

Bella podia sentir a respiração quente dele batendo em rosto, um dos braços em volta da sua cintura possessivamente.

E mesmo por cima da grossa camisa que ele usava, Bella podia sentir os músculos bem definidos do abdômen dele.

"_Isso é tortura!", _Bella pensou desesperada. Mas mesmo sendo 'tortura', não se moveu um centímetro que fosse para se afastar dele.

Sentia-se estranhamente feliz. Seu coração batia a toda dentro do seu peito, e seu corpo estava _muito _quente.

Ainda não sabia o que sentia por Edward. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Gostava dele mais do que deveria, ou pelo menos do que deveria gostar na situação na qual se encontravam.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não se deu conta de que o rapaz estava acordando.

Edward demorou um pouco para perceber o que fazia, e quando se deu conta, afastou-se de Bella como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico, mas estava na ponta da cama, e com o movimento brusco, acabou caindo.

– Bella, eu não... Não... – Edward tentava se justificar, mas não conseguia encontrar palavras para se justificar. Ele estava surpreso com ele mesmo. Como havia pego no sono no quarto dela? E a abraçado durante o sono?! – Não tive a intenção...

Bella sorriu ao entender as palavras dele. Mesmo que não tivesse entendido, bastaria a expressão de desculpa dele para que ela tivesse compreendido. Automaticamente ela pegou o caderninho que estava em sua mesa de cabeceira e apontou as palavras "Sem problema".

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos já bagunçados, desarrumando-os ainda mais, e Bella acabou deixando um suspiro involuntário escapar de seus lábios.

– Problema é você não me entender! – Edward reclamou irritado.

A garota caiu em tentação, e quase disse que entendia, mas mordeu a língua e segurou-se. Queria fazer uma surpresa a todos, no entanto, ainda não era o melhor momento.

Depois Edward simplesmente levantou, e abriu a porta rapidamente, saindo do quarto sem olhar para trás.

"_Você está louco, Edward Cullen! Definitivamente, está louco! O que pensa que iria dizer a ela caso ela pudesse entendê-lo?!", _Edward censurou-se, encostado na porta do quarto dela.

– Edward? – Alice o assustou, aparecendo como que em um passe da mágica na sua frente.

– Sua... – Edward engoliu um palavrão que brincou em sua língua por um segundo. – Quer me matar de susto? Mais um pouco e você consegue!

– O que está fazendo parado na porta do quarto da Bella? – Alice perguntou desconfiada.

– O que você está fazendo sem o Jasper nos seus calcanhares? – Edward retrucou em um tom seco.

– Não seja idiota, Edward! – a fadinha quase explodiu de raiva. – Sabe que eu detesto que me respondam com outra pergunta!!!

– Então não seja intrometida, Alice – Edward respondeu antes de ir para o seu quarto, deixando uma Alice irada para trás.

Alice entrou no quarto de Bella, sem bater, e bufando de raiva. A jovem assustou-se ao ver a amiga tão alterada. Nunca havia visto Alice daquele jeito antes.

– _O que aconteceu?_ – perguntou preocupada.

– _Aquele tratante do Edward anda insuportável!_ – Alice disse emburrada. – _Perguntei o que ele fazia na porta do seu quarto e ele não respondeu!_

– _Bom, na verdade..._ – Bella hesitou um pouco antes de falar. Sabia que Alice iria surtar totalmente, mas tinha que comentar o fato inédito para alguém. – _Ele dormiu aqui. _

Bella ficou preocupada quando Alice esbugalhou os olhos e ficou meio minuto parada, diante da cama, como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.

Depois começou a dar pulinhos no mesmo lugar.

– _Mentira! Mentira! Mentira!!! – _Alice exclamava em um tom de animação que fez com que Bella risse.

– _O susto que eu levei ao acordar foi bem real – _Bella disse ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

– _Será que você está conseguindo amolecer o gelo do coração dele? – _Alice perguntou animada, e Bella encolheu os ombros.

– _Eu acho que ele só ficou com pena porque eu estava sozinha ontem assistindo TV e acabei pegando no sono – _Bella achou melhor voltar seus pés para a terra. – _E deve ter pego no sono aqui. _

– _De todo jeito, ele te trouxe escada acima! – _os olhos de Alice estavam brilhando de emoção. – _Edward nunca fez isso! Nem quando eu dormia no sofá!!!_

– _Você está exagerando – _Bella levantou-se e foi para o banheiro tentar dar um jeito no rosto. Só então lembrou que Edward a havia visto com aquela cara amassada e corou furiosamente.

– _O que foi, Bella? _– Alice perguntou confusa ao ver como a amiga estava quase um tomate humano.

– _Edward me viu com essa cara! _– Bella murmurou desesperada.

– _E você o viu depois de acordar também, o que tem? – _Alice perguntou despreocupada.

– _Até depois de acordar, ele é perfeito – _Bella gemeu em desespero, e sem que se desse conta acabou, pela primeira vez, admitindo para Alice o que sentia por Edward. E achava não ser possível, mas corou mais ainda.

– _Bella, eu estou feliz e tudo mais, mas eu tenho que te alertar. Edward é meu irmão e eu o conheço muito bem – _Alice disse em um tom mais sério. _– Ele vai ser difícil. _

– _Eu não sonho em tê-lo um dia, Alice – _Bella murmurou, e realmente não sonhava isso, pelo menos não acordada.

– _Não é impossível, Bella! – _Alice exclamou segurando a amiga pelos ombros para fazer com que ela a fitasse. – _Você é uma menina maravilhosa! Doce, gentil, inteligente. _

Bella apenas balançou levemente a cabeça negativamente, não querendo mais falar sobre o assunto. Alice percebeu isso, e achou melhor não pressioná-la.

– _Eu e Rose vamos ao shopping – _Alice exclamou animada, e Bella girou os olhos, já imaginando o que viria a seguir. – _Venha com a gente! Você está precisando de umas roupas novas!!!_

– _Sinto muito, Alice, mas eu não vou servir de modelo – _Bella sorriu, tentando não magoar a amiga. – _Tem roupas no meu guarda-roupa que eu nem usei ainda!_

– _Mas Bella... – _Alice choramingou, porém Bella foi irredutível e disse que preferia ficar em casa e estudar.

Bella e Alice desceram para tomar café poucos minutos depois. Todos, menos Edward, estavam reunidos.

– _Como está se sentindo, Esme? – _Bella perguntou preocupada ao ver a matriarca da família zanzando de um lado para o outro da cozinha.

– _Estou bem, querida, obrigada por se preocupar – _Esme sorriu, e pela sua aparência e pela despreocupação de Carlisle, era a mais pura verdade. – Alguém sabe se o Edward já acordou? Hoje é sábado! Aquele menino não vai me dar nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada para fugir!

– Estou aqui, mãe – Edward anunciou ao entrar no lugar.

Bella estremeceu da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir a voz do rapaz, e tentou ficar tranquila ao perceber que o único lugar vago era ao seu lado.

– Bom dia – Edward cumprimentou a todos.

– Bom dia, meu amor – Esme o beijou no rosto. – Fazia tempo que não fazíamos uma refeição em família!

Bella encolheu-se. Não era da família. Estava roubando aquele momento deles. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Tinha que continuar fingindo que não entendia nada, então não podia simplesmente levantar e voltar para o quarto.

O café da manhã foi agitado. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, e muito rápido, deixando Bella confusa acerca dos temas das conversas. Ainda mais que Emmett usava diversas gírias que ela não conhecia.

Quando terminaram, cada um foi para um seguiu para o seu destino. Alice e Rosalie foram para o shopping. Jasper dormir mais um pouco. Carlisle tinha que voltar para o hospital. Esme começou a preparar o almoço. Emmett ficou na sala jogando ps2. E Edward foi para o quarto sem dizer nada.

Bella também foi para o quarto, mas para estudar.

Perdeu completamente a noção do tempo, até Esme bater à porta do quarto dela.

– _Bella, já está quase no horário do almoço – _Esme a avisou. – _Será que poderia fazer um favor para mim?_

A garota balançou levemente a cabeça. Ficava feliz quando podia ajudar.

– _Contanto que não seja ajuda na cozinha. Você sabe que eu sou terrível lá – _Bella sorriu ainda mais quando Esme riu.

– _Não é na cozinha. Preciso que chame os meninos – _Esme esclareceu. – _Eles estão na garagem modificando algumas coisas dos carros. Eu prefiro nem ver porque sei que não vou gostar. _

– _Eles estão fazendo algo ilegal nos carros? – _Bella perguntou preocupada.

– _Não. Claro que não, mas eu sei que estão rebaixando, mudando as cores, essas coisas... _

– _Eu vou lá, então._

– _Obrigada, querida._

Na garagem, Edward, Jasper e Emmett mexiam no jipe que pertencia a Emmett.

– Fala sério, Jasper! – Emmett dizia despreocupado. – A Bella não é gostosa?

Edward girou os olhos fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário. Ainda mais depois de ter dormido a noite toda grudado em Bella. Era melhor não lembrar das curvas dela.

– Ela é bonita sim – Jasper respondeu tranquilo. – Ela tem os seus encantos.

– O Edward não acha – Emmett começou a rir, aquela risada que mais parecia uma trovoada.

– Eu nunca disse isso – Edward retrucou emburrado.

Eles não perceberam que nesse momento Bella chegou para chamá-los, porém, parou perto da porta da garagem ao ouvir seu nome ser mencionado na conversa.

– Você detesta a Bella, Edward – Emmett disse em um tom de critica. – E ela nem fez nada!

– Como assim não fez nada? – Edward estreitou os olhos e quase atirou a ferramenta que segurava na cabeça do irmão. – Ela veio aqui só pra pegar todo o dinheiro pra ela! Você acha que aquela carinha de 'Sou feliz na Itália vivendo com os meus pais pobretões' me engana?

Edward estava falando tudo aquilo da boca para fora porque não queria que o irmão e o amigo percebessem que seus sentimentos por Bella estavam mudados.

Um barulho perto da porta chamou a atenção dos três, e Edward gelou ao ver Bella, com uma das mãos na boca, o fitando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

**Olá.**

**Fui bem rápida dessa vez. Rá! Eu queria escrever essa cena desde o começo do fic. Edward falando mais que a boca...**

**Será que a gente consegue chegar perto das 100 reviews? Eu ficaria muito feliz.**

**E antes de mais nada, isto é só um fic, eu sei que a Bella aprendeu a língua em uma velocidade absurda, mas se eu fosse demorar mais pra fazê-la entender, o fic ia se estender demais.**

_Musette Fujiwara: Eu acho que fiz de novo xDDD Deixar todos curiosos._

_Kaoro Yumi: Esse ficou um pouquinho maior. E o Edward vai aprender do pior jeito que tem coisas mais importantes que o dinheiro._

_adRii Marsters: Eu também queria um desses. Pena que a Bella pegou pra ela xD_

_Aniil: O Edward não foi nada fofo agora xDD_

_Kagome Juh: É, o Edward tem que se decidir porque agora ele fez uma baita besteira, não vai poder se fazer de idiota por muito tempo. E acho que o encanto da Bella acabou de passar..._

_Pimentinha M Black: Obrigada. Bom, eu tento não fazer a Bella muito OOC, mas como ela cresceu em outro país e foi criada por outras pessoas, a personalidade dela acaba mudando um pouquinho._

_SAMsamCullen: xDD Aquelas reações de quem está apaixonado. Só que ele pode ter colocado tudo a perder._

_Joyce Flexa: É, não posso deixar de concordar com o 'Edward leso' xDDD_

_tatianne beward: Obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado do cap._

_DianArtemis: Olá. É, a confusão do Edward acabou por colocá-lo em uma situação difícil. Se tivesse admitido de uma vez, nada disso aconteceria. _

_Lady Sanctorum: Acho que ele acabou de virar um completo idiota..._

_Ane Evans: Eu tb adoro italiano, queria aprender mais, mas não tenho muito tempo... O que é uma pena pq com certeza eu teria usado mais palavras em italiano no fic._

_Alline Viana: Bom, eu achei que fosse algo normal a confusão do Edward... Ele esperava uma menina egoísta e mesquinha, e a Bella é o oposto disso._

_daddy's little dreamer: Não foi grande... Será que é melhor eu fugir?_

_Marydf Evans Cullen: Obrigada. _

**Bom, até o próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Música do capítulo: Strani amori – Laura Pausini (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = EKAc7ounMkk).**

**Capítulo VII**

Os três rapazes que estavam na garagem esperavam qualquer coisa, menos a que se seguiu:

Bella atravessou o local em passos largos, rápidos e, sem hesitar, e atingiu o rosto de Edward em cheio com um certeiro tapa.

Emmett e Jasper sentiram seus queixos caírem ao verem o amigo com a face virada e começando a ficar vermelha.

Edward parecia acreditar menos ainda e sequer conseguia esboçar uma reação.

Ninguém nunca havia levantado a mão contra ele, e Edward admitia que algumas vezes já havia merecido levar um corretivo, mas ninguém nunca tivera coragem de enfrentá-lo antes.

– Eu acho que ela já consegue nos entender – Emmett disse após um breve segundo de silêncio.

– Você acha? – Jasper respondeu, ainda admirado pela reação da jovem. – Eu tenho certeza.

– Bella, espera! – Edward a segurou pelo braço quando a garota se virou para voltar para casa, e recebeu um olhar furioso em resposta.

Mesmo assim Edward não queria saltá-la, mas se viu obrigado a fazê-lo já que pela expressão de Bella, caso ele não a largasse, ele iria levar outro tapa.

Quando Bella saiu, Edward fez o movimento de que iria segui-la, mas foi impedido por Emmett e Jasper.

– É melhor deixá-la sozinha um tempo – Jasper aconselhou, e o tom calmo dele deixou Edward ainda mais irritado.

– Eu queria ver se você que tivesse que passar por isso – Edward trincou os dentes, tentando livrar-se dos dois.

– Isso jamais aconteceria comigo porque eu não ficaria falando esse tipo de coisa por ai! – Jasper disse sem se alterar.

Edward sentiu seus ombros caírem um pouco. Sabia que Jasper tinha razão. O que poderia responder? O melhor seria mesmo esperar que Bella se acalmasse um pouco para tentar conversar com ela. E também, Edward não tinha a menor ideia do que iria dizer a ela. Teria que pensar bem em suas palavras para não acabar trocando os pés pelas mãos outra vez.

– _Bella, chamou os meninos_? – Bella ouviu Esme perguntar, mas subiu as escadas pulando dois degraus de uma vez, e não respondeu.

A matriarca dos Cullen estranhou a reação de Bella, e a seguiu para saber o que havia acontecido. Parecia que Bella estava chorando e isso deixou Esme ainda mais preocupada.

A porta do quarto de Bella estava aberta, e Esme viu Bella pegando algumas roupas do guarda-roupa e jogando dentro de uma mala que estava em cima da cama.

– _Bella! O que aconteceu? Por que está fazendo a mala_? – Esme perguntou agitada, aproximando-se da jovem.

Bella tentava limpar suas lágrimas, mas seu rosto continuava manchado uma vez que não conseguia parar de chorar. A jovem sentiu raiva de si mesma por ser tão fraca e continuar desperdiçando suas lágrimas com alguém que não merecia nem um pouco.

Como pudera se enganar tanto a respeito de Edward?

_Sinto muito, preciso ir embora_

**Mi dispiace devo andare via**

_Mas eu sabia que era uma mentira_**  
Ma sapevo che era una bugia**

_Quanto tempo perdido atrás dele__**  
**_**Quanto tempo perso dietro a lui**

_Que promete e não muda nunca_**  
Che promette e poi non cambia mai**

_Estranhos amores que se põem em problemas_**  
Strani amori mettono nei guai**

_Mas na realidade somos nós__**  
**_**Ma, in realtà, siamo noi**

Era uma boba, isso sim. Pensar que Edward Cullen pudesse ter um coração e que este algum dia batesse por ela.

– _Vou voltar para casa _– foi tudo que Bella conseguiu dizer, com a voz embargada.

– _O quê_? – Esme perguntou nitidamente confusa. – _Por que isso tão de repente? Estava tudo tão bem._

– _Não_ – Bella disse em um fio de voz. – _Não está tudo bem. Nunca esteve! Cometi um erro ao vir para cá. Estava muito bem na Itália, bem longe daqui!_

– _Como assim? Todos nós adoramos você, Bella! Adoramos o fato de você estar aqui conosco. _

– _Nem todos_ – Bella balançou levemente a cabeça. – _O melhor é que eu volte para casa, Esme, acredite em mim. Eu agradeço por tudo que fizeram por mim durante o tempo que estive aqui. _

– _Não fale nesse tom de despedida, Bella, isso ainda será discutido com toda a família. Você querendo ou não, faz parte dos Cullen_ – Esme disse tentando não se alterar, mas seu tom soou no melhor tom de 'mãe substituta' possível. – _E que história é essa de que nem todos gostam de você?_

– _Pergunte ao Edward_ – Bella balançou levemente os ombros.

– _Então, você está assim por causa do Edward..._ – Esme disse lentamente. – _Edward é muito imaturo de vez em quando. O que quer que ele tenha feito, não foi por mal._

Esme ficou esperando uma resposta, mas Bella continuou concentrada em atirar as roupas dentro da mala, e Esme percebeu que somente Alice conseguiria fazer com que Bella mudasse de ideia acerca da volta para Itália.

Sem alternativa, Esme voltou para a sala e encontrou Emmett, Jasper e Edward no local, cada um andando para um lado.

– Pelo visto a situação é mais grave do que eu pensava – Esme comentou, erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Bella está mais calma? Posso ir falar com ela? – Edward perguntou em um tom afobado.

– Ela não consegue entender inglês, Edward. Esqueceu? – Esme perguntou pacientemente.

– Entende sim – Emmett respondeu pelo irmão. – E esse idiota aqui foi falar uma besteira enorme bem na hora que ela vinha entrando na garagem.

– COMO É QUE É? – todos se encolheram quando ouviram Alice gritar da porta. – BELLA ENTENDE O QUE NÓS FALAMOS EM INGLÊS E ESSE BURRO DO EDWARD FALOU ALGUMA COISA RUIM?!

– É... A irmã é de vocês, se entendam com ela – Rosalie disse após balançar levemente a cabeça, e foi para o quarto.

Todos sempre diziam que Alice era uma ótima pessoa, mas jamais, em hipótese alguma, deviam tirá-la do sério.

– O que você falou, Edward? – Alice tentou não gritar.

– Não é da sua conta – Edward respondeu emburrado.

– É claro que é! – Alice bateu levemente o pé no chão, e Edward esperava que ela não fosse querer acertar o pé dela em nenhuma parte do corpo dele. – Bella é minha amiga! E você a magoou!

– Eu a magoei? Por que ela teria que se importar com o que eu falo ou deixo de falar? – Edward retrucou após girar os olhos.

– Seu idiota, cego, insensível! – Alice continuaria a listar uma série de adjetivos para o irmão, mas Esme se colocou entre os dois, encerrando a discussão por um momento.

– Primeiro, acalmem esses ânimos – Esme disse, centrada. – Alice, vá conversar com Bella. Ela não quis me dizer muita coisa. Tente convencê-la a almoçar. Vocês vão já lavar essas mãos e depois almoçar. Carlisle deve estar quase chegando e aí conversaremos todos sobre o que aconteceu.

Todos fizeram o que Esme pediu.

Alice entrou no quarto como um furacão, ainda furiosa com Edward, e nem ao menos deu atenção as malas de Bella em cima da cama.

– Eu ainda mato o Edward! Ah, se mato! Lenta e dolorosamente... – ela resmungava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, até se largar em cima da cama, e franziu a testa ao não sentir o colchão macio. – Que raios você está fazendo, Isabella Swan? E nem adianta fazer essa cara que eu já sei que você nos entende! Só vou falar em inglês com você agora!

– _Eu vou voltar para Itália..._

– Acho que desaprendi a falar francês... – Alice balançou os ombros, fingindo não ter entendido a amiga.

– _Alice, é muito mais fácil ouvir do que falar... Em qualquer língua é assim – _Bella respondeu após um suspiro. Porém, Alice continuou esperando. – Eu... Vou voltar para a Itália – até que Bella deu-se por vencida. Com certeza a frase havia soado carregada de sotaque, mas não se importou. Só queria que Alice saísse do quarto de uma vez.

– Não vai mesmo! O Edward fala uma besteira qualquer e você vai sair correndo? Essa casa é sua! Se alguém tem que ir embora, que seja ele! – Alice falou irritada.

– _Mais devagar, Alice, eu ainda não consigo acompanhar quando falam tão rápido – _Bella pediu, e recebeu uma sobrancelha erguida como resposta. – Certo. Entendi em partes.

_E você o espera num telefonema_

**E lo aspetti ad un telefono**

_Torcendo para que esteja desocupado__**  
**_**Litigando che sai libero**

_Com o coração no estômago__**  
**_**con il cuore nel lo stomaco**

_Um novelo num canto__**  
**_**Un gomitolo nell'angolo**

_Ali sozinho, Dentro um calafrio__**  
**_**Lì da sola, dentro un brivido**

_Mas porque ele não está_**  
Ma perché lui non c'è**

E pensar que havia se esforçado tanto naqueles meses para conseguir aprender inglês o mais rápido possível para conversar com Edward, e ele apenas desejando que ela sumisse de perto dele o mais rápido possível.

– Afinal de contas, o que foi que Edward disse? – Alice perguntou curiosa, em um tom de mais calma.

– Que eu... Hum... – ela fez um movimento com a mão indicando que não sabia a palavra.

– Que você está aqui? – Alice imaginou.

– Isso. Que eu estou aqui apenas por causa do dinheiro, que quero todo o dinheiro para mim e... – ela fez uma pausa ao lembra-se da última parte. – E que minha cara não o engana.

Alice voltou a murmurar muito rápido diversas maneiras de como iria matar Edward, não sem antes fazê-lo sofrer bastante. Mas Bella realmente não prestava atenção. Voltara a arrumar suas malas, e pensava se conseguiria um vôo para Itália ainda naquele dia.

– Mas que coisa! – Alice exclamou quando percebeu que Bella voltara sua atenção para as malas. – Eu já disse que você não vai, Bella!

– _Alice, eu realmente gosto muito de você, mas não tente me convencer a ficar_ – Bella disse, e demonstrou toda sua irritação no seu tom de voz. – _Será que é tão difícil assim entender que ficar aqui só vai me fazer sofrer demais! _

– Porque você gosta do insensível do Edward – Alice concluiu. – Pois sabe o que você deveria fazer? Ficar, provar para ele que não quer a droga do dinheiro e fazê-lo sofrer muito pelo que disse!

– _Edward sofrendo? – _Bella sorriu como se fosse uma piada extremamente engraçada. – _Ele faz os outros sofrerem Alice, não acontecerá o contrário. _

Alice suspirou pesadamente.

– Olha, não vamos mais discutir isso agora, está bem? – Alice disse, cansada. – Mamãe pediu para chamá-la para almoçarmos.

– Não estou com fome, Al – Bella murmurou tristemente.

A garota até pensou em retrucar, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Bella era teimosa demais. Além do mais, achava que era melhor Bella não ter que ficar cara a cara com Edward ainda.

– Eu trago alguma coisa pra você – Alice disse antes de deixar o quarto.

Bella não conseguiu conter um longo suspirou, e largou-se na poltrona que ficava ao lado da janela. Alice havia avisado que Edward era difícil, que deveria ir com calma em relação a ele. Bella jamais sequer ousou em sonhar com ele (pelo menos, não acordada). Edward parecia estar em um nível inatingível para uma garota tão comum como ela.

_E são estranhos amores que_

**E sono strani amori Che**

_Fazem crescer e sorrir entre as lágrimas_**  
Fanno crescere e sorridere Fra le lacrime**

_Quantas páginas ali por escrever_**  
Quante pagine lì da scrivere**

_Sonhos e mágoas por dividir_**  
Sogni e lividi da dividere**

Mas se enganara.

Ele era frio e egoísta.

Como não percebera antes pelo olhar dele que ele a desprezava? E tudo por causa de um dinheiro que ela não tinha o menor interesse. Com certeza ele a odiava por ela estar viva.

_São amores que freqüentemente a esta idade_**  
Sono amori che spesso a questa ETA**

_Se confundem dentro desta alma_**  
Si confondono dentro a quest'anima**

_Que se interroga sem decidir_**  
Che si interroga senza decidere**

_Se é um amor que faz por nós_**  
Se è un amore che va per noi**

Bella engoliu o choro.

Não iria mais chorar por ele. Não valia a pena.

Assim como não ele não valia a pena para se apaixonar.

Mas já era meio tarde para perceber isso.

No entanto, Bella estava decidida a esquecê-lo e fingir que jamais conhecera Edward Cullen. Seria indiferente. Assim como ele era com ela.

* * *

Quando Alice chegou à sala, viu que ninguém estava com apetite.

– Como foi a conversa, Alice? – Carlisle, que já estava por dentro de todo o ocorrido, perguntou.

– Nada boa – Alice largou-se em uma cadeira, demonstrando desanimo. – Ela quer voltar para a Itália! Por sua culpa, Edward!

Ela percebeu que a cor fugiu do rosto do irmão, e estranhou o fato. Esperava que Edward dissesse algo do tipo 'Já vai tarde', mas ele pareceu realmente preocupado com o fato de que Bella pudesse voltar para a Itália.

Talvez ele não fosse tão indiferente assim a Bella como pensava que fosse.

Ficaram discutindo o assunto por um breve momento. Carlisle aproveitou para contatar os pais adotivos de Bella, explicar os avanços que ela havia feito com o inglês e sua vontade de regressar para casa.

Não se passaram nem dois minutos que desligou o telefone, e Bella apareceu no alto da escada. Parecia temerosa em descer.

– Bella! Queremos conversar com você – Carlisle disse, a incentivando a descer.

Com as pernas tremulas, a jovem desceu o lance de escadas tentando não levar um tombo.

O único lugar disponível era diante de Edward, e Bella teve certeza de que o lugar foi deixado vago de propósito, para o caso dela aparecer na sala de surpresa.

"_Eu devia ter ficado lá em cima!",_ Bella praguejou. Descera para pedir ajuda quanto ao vôo para casa.

**Grandi amori che finiscono**

_Grandes amores que acabam_

**Ma perché restano nel cuore**_**  
**__Mas porque ficam no coração_

**Strani amori che vanno e vengono**_  
Estranhos amores que vão e vêm_

**Nei pensieri che lì nascondono**_  
Nos pensamentos que ali escondem_

**Storie vere che ci appartengono**_**  
**__Histórias verdadeiras que nos pertencem_

**Ma si lasciano come noi**_  
Mas se deixam como nós_

– Acho que você deve um pedido de desculpas a Bella, Edward – Carlisle disse em um tom calmo.

Bella pensou em dizer que não era necessário, mas refreou-se, ao pensar na resposta que daria a Edward.

– Desculpe pelo que eu disse – Edward falou sem encará-la, e Bella agradeceu pelo fato de não ter que encarar aqueles olhos tão verdes.

– Não – Bella disse impetuosa, e Edward imediatamente virou o rosto em direção a ela.

Alice não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao perceber o que Bella fazia.

– Você não aceita o meu pedido de desculpas? – Edward perguntou frustrado.

– Isso mesmo – Bella respondeu indiferente. – Seria... Hum... – parou procurando a palavra. – Hipocrisia... Isso. Seria hipocrisia da minha parte aceitar o seu pedido de desculpas já que você não está nem um pouco arrependido do que disse.

– Ora, mas você não pode saber o que eu sinto ou não! – Edward exclamou exasperado.

– O que eu sei que você me odeia – Bella disse calmamente e Edward abriu a boca para protestar. – Então, seu pedido de desculpa não passa de um fingimento. Logo, eu não tenho motivo para aceitar.

Edward abriu a boca, querendo dizer mil e uma coisas, mas os seus pensamentos encontravam-se confusos e não conseguiu formular uma frase coerente que fosse.

Alice quase riu. Tinha que admitir que Bella estava conseguindo se sair muito bem. Ninguém jamais deixara Edward sem resposta antes.

Mas apenas Bella sabia o quanto estava doendo fazer aquilo. Queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível, mas não daria a Edward o gostinho de vê-la chorando ou fugindo outra vez.

A verdade era que se sentia mais frágil do que nunca, mas não iria deixá-lo perceber isso.

**Strani amori fragili**

_Estranhos amores frágeis_

**Prigionieri, liberi**_**  
**__Prisioneiros livres_

**Strani amori mettono nei guai**_  
Estranhos amores que se põem em problemas_

**Ma, in realtà, siamo noi**_**  
**__Mas na realidade somos nós_

**Strani amori fragili**_  
Estranhos amores frágeis_

**Prigionieri, liberi**_**  
**__Prisioneiros livres_

**Strani amori che non sanno vivere**_  
Estranhos amores que não sabem viver_

Por um momento veio a mente de Bella o momento em que dançaram juntos. O modo como Edward a olhou naquela noite. Quase como se fosse especial para ele.

Bella tratou logo de balançar a cabeça para afastar tais lembranças da mente. O que sentira nos braços dele, a sensação de paz e proteção... Jamais voltaria a sentir aquilo novamente.

– Ela está no seu direito, Edward – Carlisle resolveu intervir. – Acho que você terá que fazer por merecer que Bella o perdoe.

– Na verdade Carlisle – Bella disse timidamente. – Eu decidi que vou voltar para casa.

– Bella, eu sinto desapontá-la, mas você não poderá voltar para a Itália neste momento.

– Por quê?

– Eu acabei de falar com os seus pais e eles preferem que você continue aqui.

– Eles não sentem a minha falta?! – Bella exclamou cheia de dor.

– É claro que eles sentem sua falta, querida – foi Esme que respondeu. – Acontece que eles estão preocupados com o seu futuro. Como você já está conseguindo se comunicar eles pensam que será melhor para você terminar os seus estudos aqui.

– Isso não é justo! – Bella exclamou desesperada com a possibilidade de ter que continuar convivendo com Edward. – Há ótimas escolas na Itália.

– Eles não disseram o contrário. Apenas pensam que é uma oportunidade única para você – Carlisle explicou.

Bella tentou pensar em mil e uma razões para não continuar morando naquela casa, mas não poderia ir contra a vontade dos pais italianos.

– Você vai estudar na mesma escola que Edward. Hoje mesmo irei lá para comunicar ao diretor sobre a sua situação. O ano já está um pouco adiantado, mas tenho certeza de que você conseguirá acompanhar.

Bella afundou na cadeira. As coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Na mesma casa que Edward, na mesma escola que Edward...

– E eu vou ser sua professora particular, Bella! – Alice exclamou animada, nitidamente feliz por não ter que se separar da amiga. – Bom, menos em biologia porque eu sou realmente terrível nessa matéria. Mas é o forte de Edward.

Bella lançou um olhar exasperado em direção da amiga que se divertia da situação.

– Eu quero dizer uma coisa – Bella falou de repente, atraindo a atenção de todos. – Tudo bem, eu termino meus estudos aqui... Mas assim que eu me formar, vou voltar para casa.

– Você já será maior de idade, Bella – Carlisle a lembrou. – Poderá tomar posse do que é seu por direito.

– Eu não quero saber de nada disso – Bella disse em um tom firme. – Quero crescer por meus próprios méritos. Sabe o que eu vou fazer com esse dinheiro? Doar. Não quero nem um centavo. A casa eu vou deixar para vocês. Mas o restante, tem gente que precisa bem mais do que eu.

E ao terminar sua breve fala, Bella foi para o quarto, deixando todos os Cullen surpresos na sala, principalmente Edward que ainda tentava absorver o que acabara de acontecer.

_Sinto muito preciso ir embora_

**Mi dispiace devo andare via**

_Desta vez eu prometo a mim_**  
Questa volta l'ho promesso a me**

_Porque tenho vontade de um amor verdadeiro_**  
Perché ho voglia di un amore vero**

_Sem você__  
_**Senza te**

**Nota da autora: **

_Olá!!! E o Edward acabou de quebrar a cara de vez xDD Bem feito pra ele. Ficou sem ser perdoado e ainda viu que a Bella não tem nada de interesseira. _

_Oh, vocês mandaram os reviews! Fiquei tão feliz!!! Eu achei que não fossemos chegar nos 100. Eu simplesmente não acreditei quando vi minha caixa de e-mail lotada. Vocês são 1000!!!_

_E a música do capítulo... Eu vinha pensando em colocar uma música em italiano desde o começo do fic, era pra ter sido no capítulo da festa, mas acabou ficando pra esse. E __strani amori __é linda. Passei o capítulo todo ouvindo enquanto escrevia._

_adRii Marsters__: Realmente ele tem a boca grande demais e vai se arrepender e muito do que falou._

_SAMsamCullen__: O Edward faz uma coisa certa e vinte erradas xDD E agora ele vai penar pra conseguir o perdão dela._

_Alline Viana__: Acho que primeiro o Edward vai ter que admitir que errou, porque como a Bella disse, ele pediu desculpas, mas não foi de coração. E realmente o dinheiro não é dele, e ela tb não quer..._

_Joyce Flexa__: Leso eu acho que é pouco pra ele xDD_

_tatianne beward__: Obrigada._

_DianArtemis__: O Edward 'tá hiper confuso. Ele falou aquilo da boca pra fora, mas é orgulhoso demais pra admitir isso até pra ele mesmo._

_Musette Fujiwara__: Eu acho que ela tem que ficar e fazê-lo engolir tudo o que disse xD Mas quem sabe se ela vai aguentar?_

_bia carter__: Obrigada!_

_Bel Dumbledore__: Oie! Nem sabia que você tá acompanhando. Valeu pelo comentário._

_Daddy's Little Dreamer__: Errr... Acho que consegui escapar já que postei o capítulo xD_

_Sunshine__: Eu não conseguiria aprender inglês tão rápido, nem com os olhos do Edward servindo de inspiração xDD Pior que a Bella só se decepcionou com ele._

_Mari Moon__: Continuada._

_Marydf Evans Cullen__: Perceber ele pode até perceber, mas admitir, cabeça dura do jeito que é..._

_Raffa '-'__ : Ai coitado! Agora eu fiquei com pena dele xDD Será que eu vou conseguir com que você pense de outro jeito sobre o pobre do Edward?_

_Mariane__: Obrigada. Essa cena foi a primeira que eu pensei xDD Tava doida pra escrevê-la, ia ser até maior, mas achei melhor guardar as outras barbaridades que o Edward poderia falar senão todo mundo ia ficar com ódio dele até o final do fic._

_Nessa Clearwater__: O Edward tá merecendo o troco, não acha?_

_X Sweet Cullen__: Malvado eu não sei. Egoísta um pouquinho. E muito confuso xD_

_Eva Morgana Potter__: Bom, era inevitável chorar, mas pelo menos desceu a mão na cara dele._

_Aniil__: É, ele não foi nada legal..._

_Lady Sanctorum__: Ele tem que melhorar muito pra deixar de ser idiota. _

_Sandra Santos__: Continuada ;p_

_Luiiza__: Obrigada._

_JenniieM.__: Eu demorei um pouquinho por causa das provas, mas espero que tenha valido a pena. _

_CRIS: Obrigada._

**Até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Bella tinha certeza de quem a visse passar do quarto para o banheiro naquela manhã não teria a melhor das visões. Estava com a cara péssima por causa da noite mal dormida.

Em parte por causa do seu primeiro dia de aula, em parte porque teria que ir com Edward para a escola. Colocando em uma balança, com certeza estava mais nervosa por ter que ficar sozinha em um carro com ele! Se já não bastasse estar sendo obrigada a morar na mesma casa que Edward, estudar na mesma escola que ele e ainda teria que ir e voltar todos os dias da escola COM ele. Péssima hora em que decidiu ir para os Estados Unidos. Desde que chegara lá a única coisa que havia conseguido era sofrer e meter os pés entre as mãos.

Para completar sua maré de 'sorte', o banheiro da sua suíte estava com problemas. Ela não entendera bem o 'diagnóstico' que Emmett havia feito, e pelo jeito, parecia que ele mais havia terminado de quebrar as coisas do que exatamente consertar. De todo jeito, teria que usar o banheiro do corredor até que um encanador aparecesse.

Ainda estava dopada de sono quando abriu a porta do banheiro, e por um segundo pensou que ainda estive dormindo e tendo um sonho muito bom: Edward estava de pé em frente ao espelho , terminando de lavar o rosto após se barbear e apenas com a toalha cobrindo a parte inferior do seu corpo. Bella não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos descessem por aquelas costas bem desenhadas, e sentiu que, de repente, a temperatura, antes fria por causa da neve que caia, subiu como se estivesse fazendo um calor de 40°.

Edward ergueu levemente a sobrancelha ao vê-la pelo reflexo do espelho.

– Bella? – a chamou, mas a garota estava distraída demais para ouvir. – Isabella?

Edward estava achando divertido vê-la com aquela cara de boba enquanto o olhava. Era um sinal de que ela não era tão indiferente quanto ele pensava que ela fosse.

– Isabella Marie Rosetti Swan – Edward disse melodiosamente. – Planeta Terra chamando!

Bella fechou a porta com um baque forte e voltou correndo para o quarto, trancando a porta ao passar, e jogou-se na cama.

"_Tudo bem, Edward pode ser um imbecil idiota, mas é __**MUITO**__bonito", _Bella pensou enquanto tentava voltar a respirar normalmente. Seu coração batia tão descompassado que parecia que iria sair pela boca a qualquer segundo.

A jovem não soube quanto tempo demorou para se recompor. Só tinha certeza de que poderia ter passado o resto dia parada diante a porta do banheiro observando Edward.

Bella abafou um grito no travesseiro.

– Bella? – e estremeceu totalmente ao reconhecer a voz de Edward do lado de fora do seu quarto. – Por que trancou a porta?!

– Porque é isso que as pessoas normais fazem quando querem privacidade! – Bella gritou, furiosa, sem pensar bem nas palavras. E sua raiva só aumentou quando ouviu a risada de Edward.

– Pare de drama e vá logo se arrumar, senão iremos nos atrasar – ele disse com simplicidade, e Bella só saiu do quarto quando teve certeza de que não toparia com ele outra vez no caminho até o banheiro.

Depois de um banho, e de um rápido café da manhã, Bella foi com Edward para a escola, mas sentia-se completamente deslocada dentro daquele carro. Bem que podia ter dito que iria de bicicleta, ou até mesmo a pé! Afinal, a escola não era _tão _longe assim.

Edward estava tão confortável quando Bella com aquela situação. Tivera que aceitar de bom grado a incumbência de levá-la para a escola, e guiá-la naquele primeiro dia. Sabia que agira como um idiota com ela e queria se redimir, mas desde o dia em que ela o ouviu falando aquelas coisas na garagem não dera uma abertura sequer para um dialogo e Edward não sabia como agir. Normalmente as garotas ficavam desesperadas para conversar com ele, inventavam mil e um assuntos.

Mas Bella não. Ela mantinha-se calada. E Edward tinha que admitir que isso o incomodava e muito.

Pela manhã, quando ela entrara no banheiro daquele jeito, ele pensara que situação entre eles fosse melhorar um pouco já que percebeu o fascínio que Bella sentiu ao vê-lo, mas naquele momento, ela mostrava-se totalmente alheia a presença dele.

O caminho até a escola foi feito todo em silêncio. Apenas a música de uma rádio impedia que o silêncio total reinasse dentro do volvo prata.

– Chegamos – Edward anunciou enquanto estacionava o carro.

Bella olhava o prédio pela janela fechada do carro, e percebeu a aglomeração de alunos que começou a se formar perto da entrada depois que o volvo apareceu.

– Não é uma escola muito grande, mas o ensino é de qualidade. Eu vou te acompanhar até a secretária – Edward disse depois que abriu a porta do carro para que ela descesse. Bom, pelo menos Bella tinha que admitir que ele sabia ser cavalheiro quando queria. – Para você pegar o seu horário.

– Eu posso me virar sozinha – Bella respondeu friamente.

Edward deu um sorriso torto, o preferido de Bella – apesar dela negar isso constantemente a si mesma.

– Claro que sim, Srta. Swan – Edward disse com ironia. – Sabe se virar sozinha quando o assunto é se perder ou levar um tombo ou entrar no banheiro sem verificar se tem alguém antes ou...

– Tá, eu já entendi – Bella o interrompeu aborrecida. – Que droga...

– Aposto que essa palavra você aprendeu com Emmett! – o sorriso de Edward se alargou ainda mais ao ver que Bella corara.

– Não enche, Edward.

E o rapaz começou a gargalhar quando o rosto de Bella ficou ainda mais vermelho.

– Eu adoraria saber se eu tenho tanta graça assim! – Bella resmungou irritada.

– Pode acreditar que tem sim – Edward respondeu despreocupado. Já havia percebido que para fazer Bella falar com ele, tinha que irritá-la.

Adorava vê-la vermelha daquele jeito então não era sacrifício algum fazer com que ela saísse do sério. Edward nem tentou se recriminar mentalmente pelos pensamentos. Era a verdade. Não adiantava de nada ficar eternamente na fase da negação.

– Será que esse pessoal não vai parar de olhar, não? – Bella perguntou incomodada.

– Pode ter certeza de que mais da metade desses olhares são para mim – Edward disse com um ar de riso enquanto caminhava ao lado dela.

– Como você é convencido – Bella girou os olhos.

– Bastante – Edward retrucou sorrindo.

Bella balançou a cabeça levemente, em sinal de irritação, mas não contestou. Na verdade, depois de avaliar os olhares das garotas da escola para Edward, não pode culpá-lo por ser tão cheio de si.

– Aposto que já partiu o coração de muitas dessas meninas – Bella comentou enquanto avançava pelos corredores ao lado dele.

– Elas sabem que eu não quero nada sério – Edward balançou levemente os ombros, em um sinal de displicência.

Bella lançou um olhar atravessado para Edward, recriminando-o, mas ele pareceu pouco se importar.

– Definitivamente, você é um idiota – Bella disse aborrecida. – Como Esme e Carlisle acertaram tanto com Emmett e Alice, e erraram desse jeito com você?!

– Vai ver que os meus genes são ruins – Edward falou ironicamente.

– Ah, não venha com chantagem dizendo que foi adotado e não sei mais o quê! – Bella parou de andar e colocou as mãos na cintura, enquanto o encarava. – Esme e Carlisle te deram todo o amor do mundo! E você só sabe ser uma pessoa mesquinha e egoísta.

– Isabella... – Edward a encarou detidamente, e Bella se amaldiçoou por esquecer momentaneamente como se fazia para respirar. – Você também não é um exemplo de virtude, sabe.

– Como? – Bella perguntou exasperada.

– Acha que eu não percebi naquela festa que você deixou que o idiota do Newton te olhasse daquele jeito? – Edward disse indiferente.

Ou pelo menos, tentando demonstrar indiferença. A verdade era que a lembrança daquela festa, com Mike olhando para Bella como se ela estivesse nua no meio do salão, ainda o deixava possesso de raiva.

– Ah, poupe-me, ok? – Bella suspirou. Já havia se cansado daquela conversa. – Eu nem conheço esse garoto.

– Pode ter certeza de que ele vai se apresentar o mais rápido possível – Edward disse após trincar os dentes.

Bella não deu atenção, e continuou andando, tentando ignorar os olhares em cima de si.

– Eu só espero que essas garotas não pensem que eu tenho uma queda por você – Bella disse, tentando parecer bem humorada, para que ele levasse o que ela dizia como uma piada. – Não quero ser assassinada no meu primeiro dia de aula.

Edward segurou Bella pelo braço, e a prensou contra uma parede.

– E não está mesmo? – Edward perguntou lentamente, o rosto muito próximo ao dela.

– Não estou o quê? – Bella retrucou, e involuntariamente começou a tremer.

– Interessada por mim... – Edward começou a aproximar-se mais e Bella arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que ele iria beijá-la, no meio do corredor, diante do olhar de todos. Ela olhou para os lábios de Edward, aproximando-se mais e mais...

– Eu acho melhor você se afastar _agora _– Bella não soube como, mas conseguiu dizer no seu melhor tom de ameaça.

– E se eu não quiser? – Edward provocou.

– Eu vou te acertar em um lugar que vai doer muito – Bella disse estreitando os olhos. Só Deus sabia como estava conseguindo manter-se calma naquele momento.

– Você não teria coragem... – Edward estava mais perto.

– Pode apostar que tenho sim – Bella trincou os dentes, tentando parecer assustadora, mas sabia que conseguia ser tão assustadora quando um coelho.

– Oi! – porém, antes que um dos dois conseguisse cumprir o que estava se propondo a fazer, alguém os cumprimentou e fez com que se afastassem rapidamente.

Edward praguejou mentalmente pela interrupção em péssimo momento de Jéssica Stanley. Era lógico que ela não havia aparecido de propósito ali. Ela queria que Edward se afastasse de Bella. O rapaz estava realmente cansado daquelas investidas idiotas da garota.

– Oi – ela repetiu dando um grande sorriso. – Meu nome é Jéssica Stanley! Você deve ser a Isabella.

– Bella – a jovem apressou-se em dizer.

– Vamos, Bella – Jéssica sorriu ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. – Eu vou te levar para a secretária para que você pegue o seu horário.

– Não precisa – Edward disse, disfarçando sua irritação com a intrometida Stanley. – Eu irei acompanhar Bella hoje.

– Edward, ela está sendo gentil e... – Bella tentou dizer, mas Edward a puxou pelo braço, a afastando de Jéssica. – Não precisava ser tão grosso! – a jovem exclamou quando já estavam um pouco distante.

– Ela é uma idiota – Edward balançou levemente os ombros.

– Você que é! – Bella retrucou emburrada. – E quer tirar essa mão de cima de mim! Posso me virar sozinha!

Na hora em que falou isso, Bella tropeçou e só não foi ao chão porque Edward a segurou firmemente pela cintura.

– Claro que pode – Edward sorriu do jeito torto.

Mas Bella não prestou muita atenção. Não conseguia desviar o olhar dos lábios dele. Que gosto teriam? Ele estava tão próximo, bastaria se aproximar mais um pouquinho e...

– Respire, Isabella – Edward disse ainda com o sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

O tom dele fez com que ela despertasse de seu transe e o empurrou com o máximo de força que pode, mas era lógico que isso sequer o afetou. Ao contrário, ele riu da reação dela.

Irritada, ela continuou andando sem nem ao menos ter ideia direito de para onde deveria ir. Era péssimo admitir que tinha a capacidade de se perder em uma escola minúscula como aquela.

– Bom dia, Sr. Cullen – a secretária disse encantada. Bella girou os olhos. Pelo jeito Edward conseguia conquistar qualquer uma.

"_Eu não vou cair na conversa fácil dele",_ Bella pensou com determinação.

– Aqui o seu horário – a secretária praticamente empurrou o papel para a mão de Bella. Ela até teria dito obrigada se a mulher pelo menos desviasse os olhos um pouquinho que fosse de Edward.

– Parece que vamos ter algumas matérias juntos – Edward murmurou, analisando o horário por cima do ombro de Bella.

– Não sussurra na minha orelha! – Bella exclamou exasperada após dar um pulinho de susto.

Edward apenas sorriu, e Bella amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por corar.

– Como nós temos aulas juntos? – Bella perguntou, tentando acalmar seu coração que batia totalmente disparado.

– Aulas de revisão – Edward balançou os ombros displicentemente. – Seu primeiro horário é de história – ele indicou.

Depois a acompanhou até a sala. As pessoas olhavam para os dois que andavam lado a lado, e Bella tentava não se incomodar com os sussurros e olhares furtivos em direção dos dois.

– Te encontro no refeitório na hora do almoço – Edward disse e foi para a sua sala.

Bella viu todos já estavam em seus devidos lugares, e rumou, tentando não tropeçar até um dos lugares vagos no fundo da sala. Deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios assim que conseguiu se acomodar. Estava tão cansada! Parecia que havia percorrido uma maratona e não apenas alguns corredores.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou a menina que ocupava a carteira ao lado da que Bella escolhera.

– Sim – Bella forçou-se a sorrir. – Só um pouco cansada. Primeiro dia em uma escola nova não é lá muito fácil.

– Ah, você é a Isabella Swan! – a garota compreendeu. – Meu nome é Ângela Weber.

– É um prazer conhecê-la – Bella disse, animada pelo sorriso gentil de Ângela.

Bella acertou em pensar que Ângela era uma pessoa legal. Conversaram antes do inicio das aulas, e Ângela a acompanhou em cada aula já que tinham praticamente todos os horários juntas.

No horário de almoço, ela tentou evitar Edward, mas ele a encontrou na fila.

– Sentiu minha falta, Bella? – Edward perguntou, chegando por trás e sem fazer qualquer barulho, e a assustou mais uma vez.

– Droga, Edward! Quer parar de fazer isso?! – Bella exclamou furiosa. – O que você quer?

– Ora, eu disse que iríamos almoçar juntos – Edward retrucou despreocupado.

– Não – Bella resmungou irritada. – Você disse que iria me encontrar aqui e não que iríamos almoçar juntos.

– Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – Edward fez um sinal de impaciência.

– Pois está falando comigo à toa porque eu já tenho amigas! – Bella exclamou com convicção. – Vou almoçar com elas.

– Já está popular assim? – Edward perguntou com desdém.

– Imbecil – Bella retrucou entre os dentes.

– Seu vocabulário a cada dia fica mais parecido com o do Emmett – Edward disse após um breve riso. – Mas eu não iria no seu lugar... Ângela é namorada de Ben Cheney que é amigo de Mike Newton.

– E eu teria que me preocupar por isso por que...? – Bella se fez de desentendida.

Bella se assustou quando Edward a segurou pelo braço e fez com que ela o encarasse.

– Você vai para aquela mesa comigo – Edward disse, e pela primeira vez Bella percebeu que ele estava visivelmente irritado. Ela achou melhor não discutir e o seguiu até uma mesa no canto do refeitório.

Praticamente não conversaram durante o almoço. Edward continuava com uma expressão de poucos amigos e Bella não quis tentar puxar qualquer assunto.

– Nós temos aula de teatro agora – Edward disse depois que deixaram o refeitório.

– Teatro? – Bella arregalou os olhos.

– O diretor acha que é importante para a nossa 'formação como pessoas' e maior integração dos alunos – Edward balançou levemente os ombros.

– Eu não vou – Bella disse com voz falha.

– Já vai fugir no primeiro dia de aula? - perguntou o rapaz com um ar de riso, mas parou de brincar ao ver a expressão de desespero de Bella. – Não é nada demais, Bella – tentou tranquiliza-la.

– É claro que é! – Bella exclamou exasperada. – Aquele monte de gente me olhando!

– Bom, foi o que fizeram hoje – Edward disse despreocupado. Mas Bella estava quase desabando de tanto medo. – Bella... – ele segurou o rosto dela e fez com que ela o encarasse. – Vai ficar muito tudo bem. Eu vou estar lá.

– Grande consolo – Bella retrucou com desdém, tentando não se encantar com aqueles olhos tão verdes.

– É só fazer o que o professor disser – Edward ignorou o comentário dela. – Ele é um bobo alegre. Vai gostar de tudo que você fizer.

Mas Bella não ficou mais tranquila. Quando entrou no auditório onde as aulas aconteciam, teve vontade de segurar a mão de Edward em busca de alguma segurança, mas logo lembrou que ele seria a última pessoa com a qual se sentiria segura.

– Bom dia, alunos! Para aqueles que não me conhecem meu nome é Kenndy Jones – ele se apresentou animadamente. – Mas me chamem de Ken! Odeio formalidades.

Bella logo entendeu o que Edward queria dizer com 'bobo alegre'. O professor era muito animado, e Bella ficou um pouco mais a vontade. Logo o professor pediu que os alunos lessem alguns trechos de Romeu e Julieta, e fazia muitos elogios, mesmo que a pessoa fosse terrível.

– Agora vamos para encenação de texto em duplas – o professor disse em um determinado momento. – Você – apontou para Bella, que olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que era com ela de que ele falava, e tentou não fazer uma careta. – E você – e outro 'felizardo' foi Mike Newton.

Bella percebeu que Edward se mexeu desconfortavelmente ao seu lado.

– Vocês vão encenar este trecho de O fantasma da ópera – Ken disse animado.

– Hum, professor... Essa parte mesmo? – Bella perguntou, corando após ler o trecho.

– Sim, sim – o professor exclamou, e Bella imaginou em que momento ele começaria a dar pulinhos de alegria. – Vocês são atores neste momento!

A jovem ainda hesitava.

– Vamos, Bella, será divertido – Mike sorriu.

Bella se atreveu a lançar um olhar para Edward e viu que ele estava com os lábios contraídos, em uma nítida expressão de desagrado. Pensar em desagradá-lo a deixava feliz, por isso acabou por concordar em fazer a cena, mesmo que esta incluísse um beijo.

A jovem lia as falas de maneira tímida, Mike respondia. Era um momento tenso do livro no qual Raoul conversava com Christine no telhado do teatro, tentava convencê-la a fugir da 'voz' que a atormentava, a deixar o fantasma. O professor fazia as vezes de narrador da história.

Edward apertou levemente as mãos ao reconhecer o trecho do livro e não gostou nada do que viria a seguir. Tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Bella iria beijar Mike ali, na frente da turma inteira!

"_É agora...",_ Bella fechou os olhos e esperou que Mike se aproximasse mais.

Porém antes que os lábios de Mike tocassem os de Bella, Edward se aproximou em passos firmes e furiosos. Sem hesitar, puxou Bella pelo braço, afastando-a de Mike.

– Edward, me larga – Bella pediu exasperada, tentando, em vão, se soltar. Como a garota começou a resistir, Edward simplesmente a jogou sobre os ombros e a levou para fora do auditório. – ME COLOCA NO CHÃO, EDWARD ANTHONY MANSEN CULLEN! – a garota gritou dando soquinhos nas costas dele.

Edward ignorou completamente o grito e continuou o caminho sob olhar atônito dos demais alunos.

– Isto que eu chamo de saída – o professor comentou após uma sonora gargalhada.

Bella gritou, esperneou, mas de nada adiantou. Edward, sem dizer uma palavra que fosse, a levou até o volvo. Abriu a porta do passageiro, levantou o banco, com um pouco de dificuldade – já que Bella não parava de bate-lo – e a jogou no banco traseiro.

– Você viu o que quase você fez?! – Edward disse em um tom baixo e totalmente furioso.

– O professor mandou representar e era isso que eu estava fazendo! – Bella exclamou no mesmo tom. – Você não disse que era apenas fazer o que o professor dizia e tudo estaria bem?

– Mas isso não incluía beijar, Mike Newton!

– Que diferença isso faz pra você, Edward? – Bella perguntou cansada. – Você mesmo disse que não me acha bonita, nem queria que eu estivesse aqui. Por que se importa com quem eu beijo ou deixo de beijar? E se eu tivesse com vontade de beijar o Mike? Ele não é feio nem nada e...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Edward colou seus lábios nos dela.

Bella tentou empurrá-lo, mas seu corpo todo entrou em um torpor enorme e ela não conseguiu reagir a principio.

Não queria corresponder ao beijo. Edward não valia nada, e Bella sabia disso. Não podia se deixar envolver por ele de jeito nenhum.

Porém, ao sentir a língua dele pedir passagem através de seus lábios, entreabriu a boca deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Ela não queria, mas tremeu ao sentir a língua dele acariciando a sua, lentamente, provocativamente, sensualmente, e sem se conter, deixou que um gemido escapasse de sua garganta. As mãos de Edward desceram lentamente até a sua blusa, e começaram a acariciar, brincar, dançar na barriga dela.

Bella inclinou-se mais, fazendo com Edward praticamente ficasse por cima dela. Quando seus lábios se desencontraram Bella perdeu completamente a lucidez que ainda lhe restava, e fechou os olhos, sem conter um longo suspiro, enquanto Edward beijava e mordicava-lhe o pescoço. Ela sentiu quando ele sugou sua pele com mais força, com a nítida intenção de deixar uma marca em sua pele alva.

Quando seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar, estavam ainda mais ansiosos e desejosos que outrora. Bella correspondia a cada investida de Edward, a cada caricia, a cada toque.

Ainda tremula, deslizou suas mãos para baixo da blusa dele, e com a íris dos olhos brilhando de desejo, o ajudou a tirar a blusa. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior ao ver aquele dorso perfeitamente esculpido ainda mais de perto.

A expressão dela excitou Edward ainda mais que voltou a se inclinar para beijá-la. O ar se tornara dispensável. Apenas o que Edward precisava era sentir o gosto viciante da boca de Bella. _Sua _Bella. Jamais permitiria que qualquer outro a beijasse.

Bella tremeu quando sentiu os dedos habilidosos de Edward abrindo os botões da blusa dela, e revelando o sutiã branco. Ela corou ao perceber o modo como ele a olhava.

– Você é tão linda... – Edward murmurou após mordiscar levemente a orelha dela. E voltou a beijá-la, mas não da maneira faminta de antes, e sim ternamente, quase com amor...

Esse pensamento fez com que Bella o empurrasse com todas as suas forças.

Não havia amor por parte dele. Nem sequer um pouco. Ele queria apenas brincar com ela e depois jogá-la fora.

– Bella? – Edward a chamou confuso, massageando a cabeça que batera no teto do carro depois que ela o empurrou.

Mas Bella não respondeu. Estava trêmula e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Rapidamente abotou a blusa e antes que ele tivesse chance de segurá-la, Bella saltou para fora do carro e correu para longe, sem saber direito para onde estava indo.

Ouviu Edward chamá-la, mas não voltou. Queria ir para o mais longe possível. Esquecer Edward Cullen. Arrancá-lo do seu coração.

**Olá. **

**Eu sei que demorei uma eternidade. Mas a cena do teatro me deu trabalho. Eu queria colocar algum trecho de um livro famoso, mas não conheço muito de literatura estrangeira (e colocar Romeu e Julieta seria repetitivo), então eu acabei optando só por citar o Fantasma da Opera e um trecho do filme porque o livro é enorme e eu não consegui ler tudo antes de terminar o capítulo (ia, com certeza, demorar muito).**

**E depois a cena do beijo... Eu não gosto de escrever esse tipo de cena xDD Se pudesse colocaria só 'Eles se beijaram' e ponto xDD**

**Enfim, Edward é movido por ciúme xDD Edward com ciúme = amasso no banco de trás do volvo xDDD Não vou mentir... Queria tá no lugar da Bella...**

**Hoje não vai dar pra responder os reviews (super pressa), mas eu li cada um e adorei mesmo. Tenham certeza de que me inspiraram, me fizeram rir e me divertiram muito. É muito bom saber que estão gostando.**

**Muitos beijos e até o próximo cap.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo 09**

Bella correu o mais rápido que pôde, sem nem ao menos saber para onde ir. Queria escapar antes que Edward conseguisse se recompor e ir atrás dela. Será que estava se valorizando demais? Ele poderia simplesmente dar as costas e voltar para casa. Era o que ele queria, não era? Assustá-la e fazê-la voltar para a Itália.

Então, quando o ouviu, entrou em choque.

Edward estava tentado encontrá-la!

Sem pensar muito, Bella escondeu-se atrás de algumas árvores, e minutos depois viu Edward passar, chamando por ela.

– Bella! – Edward exclamava exasperado. – Nós precisamos conversar!!!

Mesmo depois que ele se afastou, Bella não abandonou seu esconderijo, por medo de que Edward retornasse de repente. Sabia que estava agindo como uma boba, que deveria ter acertado um tapa certeiro no rosto de Edward e ligado para Alice pedindo que ela fosse buscá-la.

Mas ficou completamente transtornada com aquele beijo. Edward dizia não gostar dela, olhava para ela como se ela fosse o maior incomodo que já pisara na face da Terra e do nada, a beija!!! Sem contar, claro, com aquela cena no teatro.

Bella escorregou pelo tronco da árvore até o chão. Com certeza já havia passado bastante tempo. Edward deveria ter desistido de procurá-la.

– Quero voltar pra casa – Bella murmurou, em italiano, tentando não chorar.

Sentia saudade dos pais. Sua mãe a ampararia e a aconselharia. Seu pai faria várias pizzas, com sabores exóticos, para diverti-la.

Talvez estivesse querendo fugir do problema, e não era isso que normalmente fazia. Estava acostumada a enfrentar os obstáculos de frente, mas tudo isso vinha por terra quando o assunto era Edward Cullen.

Por mais que Bella quisesse negar, seu coração a desobedecia e batia feito um louco apenas em pensar nele, e praticamente sair pela boca ao lembrar do beijo. Como pudera ceder tão facilmente aos carinhos dele?

A resposta era obvia, apesar de Bella não querer admitir.

Um pouco mais calma, Bella passou a mão pelo rosto para limpar as lágrimas. Estava decidida a deixar tudo: Herança, os Cullen, Edward, Forks... E voltar para a Itália.

Só havia um problema: seu passaporte e o pouco dinheiro que ainda tinha (e que guardara justamente para comprar a passagem) estavam na mansão. E Bella não queria de forma alguma voltar até lá.

Sem um rumo certo, Bella ficou dando voltas pela cidade, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse fazer para sair daquela situação. E Bella sabia que não tinha muito tempo. Os Cullen logo estariam a procurando e Forks não era exatamente muito grande para que ela conseguisse se esconder por muito tempo.

– Vamos até La Push! Aproveitar o raro sol que saiu! – Bella ouviu uma pessoa dizer, ao passar por ela.

– Mas está frio!!! A água deve estar congelando! – a moça respondeu.

– A praia é linda! Há quanto tempo não vamos até lá? – o outro perguntou despreocupado.

– Com licença – Bella sabia que era de péssimo tom se intrometer na conversa alheia daquela forma, mas a possibilidade de ver a tal praia a animou. – Vocês disseram que há uma praia aqui perto?

– Sim – a jovem respondeu prontamente. – Você é uma turista?

Bella achou estranho que os dois não tivessem a reconhecido já que todos os jornais da região estamparam fotos suas nas primeiras páginas por semanas, e acabou dando graças a Deus por não ter que dar explicações.

– Sou sim – Bella forçou um sorriso. – E não conheço a praia.

– Ah, então vamos te dar uma carona até lá – o rapaz falou animado, e a moça que o acompanhava não impôs resistência desta vez.

– Seria ótimo – Bella disse em tom de agradecimento.

Na verdade, seria perfeito. Com certeza nenhum dos Cullen pensaria em procurá-la na praia.

Os dois jovens pareciam felizes por servirem de guias, e iam falando diversas coisas sobre a região, mas Bella realmente não conseguia se concentrar no que eles diziam.

Aquele beijo simplesmente não saia da sua cabeça. Bella queria esquecer o que acontecera. Esquecer o gosto da boca de Edward...

– Então, esta é La Push – Bella murmurou observando a praia.

Quando percebeu que os jovens que a acompanhavam estavam distraídos, seguiu para o outro lado. Quando já estava longe o suficiente, sentou-se na areia e ficou observando o mar agitado.

O tempo estava completamente fechado. Nuvens escuras 'enfeitavam' o céu.

Bella apoiou a cabeça nas pernas e pensou no quando aquela cena parecia ser o seu interior se expondo.

Ela não soube dizer quando tempo ficou ali, apenas observando o vai e vem das grandes ondas. Até que começou a chover. Mas a jovem não se mexeu, nem sequer sentia as grossas gotas que caiam em seu rosto, e se misturavam com suas lágrimas.

– Você vai acabar ficando doente – de repente, as gotas sobre sua cabeça, cessaram.

Confusa, a garota olhou para cima e viu que era um rapaz, de traços indígenas, que segurava um guarda-chuva grande o bastante para os dois.

– Não é da sua conta – Bella disse irritada.

– De na por protegê-la da chuva – ele respondeu com desdém. – Vai ficar sentada aí mesmo ou vai comigo?

Bella não respondeu.

– Já sei! Sua mãe lhe ensinou a não falar com estranhos! – o garoto riu. – Meu nome é Jacob Black.

Mesmo assim, Bella não saiu do lugar.

Jacob deu um suspiro irritado, e sentou-se ao lado dela.

– O que aconteceu, afinal? Brigou com o namorado?

Ele conseguiu, enfim, uma reação. Bella corou.

– Não foi isso – ela murmurou sem jeito. – Estou com saudade de casa. É só isso.

– E onde você mora?

– Com certeza você não vai poder me levar até lá – Bella disse rudemente.

– Nossa! – mas Jacob não se abalou pelo tom dela. – A briga deve ter sido feia mesma.

Bella não respondeu e voltou a olhar o mar.

– Itália – respondeu após vários minutos de silêncio. – Eu moro na Itália.

– Então está bem longe – Jacob disse após um assobio.

– Meu nome é Bella – finalizou.

– Swan? - Jacob perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e recebeu apenas uma confirmação com a cabeça da garota. Bella não ficava surpresa por alguém conhecê-la afinal ficara conhecida em toda a região por voltar após tantos anos. - Olha! Meu pai era muito amigo do seu!

– Era? - Bella franziu ligeiramente a testa.

Jacob sorriu e sentou-se no chão, ao lado dela. Começou a contar que Charlie Swan e seu pai eram amigos de longa data, e costumavam pescar juntos.

– Mas nós chegamos a nos conhecer?

– Eu realmente não me lembro – Jacob sorriu.

Bella achou graça da franqueza e da expressão dele.

– Então, você quer sair dessa chuva agora e ir para a minha casa? Meu pai vai ficar feliz em te ver.

– Claro – Bella não sentiu medo de aceitar a proposta de Jacob. Por alguma razão sabia que ele não estava mentindo. Além disso, não tinha para onde ir. E fosse sequestrada... Bem podia colocar toda a culpa em cima de Edward!

* * *

– Alice! - Edward entrou como um furacão em casa.

– O que foi? - a garota perguntou assustada, do alto da escada. - Cadê a Bella?

– Ela não voltou pra cá? - Edward perguntou exasperado.

– Como assim? - Alice estreitou os olhos, e Edward sabia o quanto isso era perigoso.

– Eu fiz uma bobagem! Ela nunca vai me perdoar! - Edward largou-se no sofá levando as mãos ao rosto. Alice viu que a coisa que a coisa realmente era séria.

– E essa bobagem seria...?

– Eu a beijei – Edward confessou em um murmurio.

– Você o quê? - Alice gritou estupefata.

Edward respirou fundo e contou tudo o que havia acontecido naquela manhã.

– … E eu não sei o que me deu. Quando eu percebi o que tinha feito, ela já tinha saído do carro.

– Eu sei bem o que foi que te deu. Ciúme – Alice disse maliciosa.

– Não é hora de brincadeira, Alice! - Edward exclamou exasperado.

– Não estou brincando! Sair arrastando Bella daquele jeito por causa de um beijo que ela ia ter que dar na aula de teatro?

– Eu não podia deixar que aquele idiota do Newton se aproveitasse dela e... - Edward parou de falar ao ver a expressão de Alice. - O importante agora é encontrar a Bella! Eu pensei que ela tivesse voltado para casa!

– Não voltou, nem ligou – Alice disse lentamente. - E eu também não tenho a menor ideia de pra onde ela possa ter ido.

– Precisamos encontrá-la! Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela...

– A culpa vai ser toda sua – Alice disse em um tom que com certeza não deixou Edward mais animado.

Alice saiu da sala dizendo que era melhor avisar os pais sobre o desaparecimento de Bella, mas Edward não prestava muita atenção.

"_Eu não fiquei com ciúme!"_, Edward repetia para si mesmo. Mas depois de dizer isso mentalmente quinze vezes percebeu o quanto estava sendo infantil em negar.

Há muito tempo não via Bella como uma 'inimiga'. Há muito tempo queria beijá-la, abraçá-la, protegê-la.

E aquele beijo! Daria tudo para repeti-lo! Quando Bella aparecesse, Edward sabia que iria precisar toda a sua força de vontade para não abraçá-la.

A sua teimosia para reconhecer seus sentimentos e o modo como tratou Bella quando se conheceram com certeza poderiam colocar tudo a perder.

Mas Edward sentiu pelo jeito como ela correspondeu ao beijo que ela não o odiava, apesar de ter todos os motivos para isso.

– E eu estou gostando dela – Edward disse em um sussurro rouco. - Mais do que deveria.

* * *

– A casa é humilde, mas você muito bem vinda – Jacob disse enquanto abria porta. - Meu pai deve ter ido pescar. Logo ele aparece por aí.

– Obrigada – Bella murmurou timidamente.

– Olha, tem uma coisa aqui que você vai gostar – Jacob foi até uma mesa no canto da sala e pegou um porta retrato. - Uma foto do seu pai com o meu.

Bella segurou o porta-retrato com as mãos tremulas. Já havia visto outras fotos de Charlie, mas ele estava sempre sério. Essa era diferente. Ele estava abraçado ao amigo, cada um segurando um peixe enorme, e rindo, felizes da vida.

– Eu sou uma anta mesmo! - Bella se assustou ao ouvir Jacob exclamar. - Não queria te fazer chorar!

Só então Bella percebeu que estava chorando, mas ela logo tratou de limpar as lágrimas e sorrir.

– É de alegria. Eu nunca tinha visto uma foto do meu pai tão feliz – Bella explicou. - Eu pensava que ele não tinha sido feliz.

– Até parece! Qualquer pai seria feliz com uma filha como você! - Jacob disse e fez Bella corar com o elogio.

Conversaram até Billy chegar. Ele ficou muito feliz com a presença de Bella e fez questão de preparar o peixe que havia pescado para realizarem um grande jantar. Nem por um minuto Billy parou de falar o quanto ela havia crescido e como Charlie deveria estar orgulhoso onde quer que ele estivesse.

Já era bem tarde quando Billy se recolheu, deixando Bella e Jacob sozinhos outra vez.

– O seu pai é muito simpático – Bella comentou a certa altura da conversa. - E vocês estão sendo muito gentis em me acolher aqui...

– Estou sentindo que vem um 'mas' por aí...

Bella sorriu.

– Mas eu não posso ficar aqui.

– Por que não? Sei que aqui não tem tanto conforto como lá na mansão...

– Não posso ficar aqui em Forks. Preciso voltar para a Itália. Sinto muita falta dos meus pais italianos.

– Eu entendo – Jacob assentiu. - Você quer que eu te leve até a estação?

– O problema é que sai da casa dos Cullen fugida... - Bella disse lentamente. - Meus pais querem que eu conclua meus estudos aqui. Não entendem o que eu estou passando.

– Então você não tem dinheiro para voltar pra casa?

– O problema não é nem tanto o dinheiro – Bella ponderou. - Não posso sair do país sem meu passaporte. Se você pudesse me ajudar...

– Eu vou lá pegar pra você – Jacob sorriu solidário. - Eu gostaria de que você ficasse aqui, mas entendo que você sente falta do lugar onde cresceu.

– Será que não vai ser perigoso entrar lá? - Bella perguntou receosa.

– Forks é uma cidade tranquila. A casa não tem seguranças e eu sei ser silencioso. É só me dizer em qual andar fica o seu quarto. Entro pela janela e pego o que você precisar.

– Obrigada! - Bella exclamou sem conseguir conter sua felicidade. Começou a explicar o esquema de disposição dos cômodos da casa, e que, por sorte, seu quarto ficava acima da biblioteca, perto de uma grande árvore na qual Jacok poderia subir.

"_Se tudo der certo, amanhã estarei voando de volta para a Itália... E lá poderei esquecer que um dia conheci Edward Cullen!"._

**Olá. Tudo bem? Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei um bocado, mas passei por uma crise e não conseguia escrever de jeito nenhum. Mas antes tarde do que nunca, né?**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Com certeza são vocês que me dão animo pra continuar. Como eu estou no trabalho (coisa feia xDD não façam isso em casa xDDD) não vou poder responder os reviews como sempre faço, mas vou responder no próximo, ok?**

**Thanks especial a **_Kaoro Yumi, CahBigaiski, Gibeluh, Anne Lima, Gabytenorio, Gabi-b, Millena Cristina, Mylle, butterflyy, Bunny BR, Jess Marie Cullen, adRii Marsters, Lady Sanctorum, kinhaa, Lady Sanctorum, Ninha Souma, MrSouza Cullen, Ana Carolina, Kaena H. Cullen, Luisa T., Mary Cullen, Musette Fujiwara, Ninfa Cullen, Ina Alice Cullen Winchester, Cíntia Natália Liberato, V. Keat, carolshuxa e A. Anthony M. _**Pelos reviews. Amei cada um!**

**Ah, e Sutilmente está correndo em uma votação de fics Bella/Edward xDD Fiquei muito feliz quando vi. Só de ter sido lembrada já foi bom, né? Quem quiser votar é só ir em: **http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5569572 / 4 / Votacoes_ABERTAS

**Beijos e até o próximo cap.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	11. Capítulo X

**Música: Im my place - Coldplay **

**Capítulo X**

Jacob não teve dificuldade em escalar a árvore afinal crescera fazendo isso. Como esperava também não teve qualquer dificuldade em entrar no quarto de Bella. A janela estava entreaberta e ele pode pular para dentro do quarto, procurando não fazer barulho.

Seguindo a orientação de Bella foi direto ao criado mudo ao lado da cama dela e encontrou o passaporte e dinheiro.

Sorrindo se dirigiu até a janela satisfeito por poder ajudar Bella, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir vozes alteradas vindas do andar de baixo da casa.

Sem pensar muito, saiu do quarto. Ele havia visto as luzes do andar de baixo acessas e isso o deixou curioso. Provavelmente os Cullen estavam preocupados com Bella, e Jacob queria saber o _quanto_ eles realmente se preocupavam com ela.

Talvez se conseguisse convencê-la de que eles não se importavam com ela, Bella poderia mudar de ideia e ficar morando com ele na reserva.

– Não adianta entrar em desespero agora – Carlisle dizia aparentemente calmo. – Ela não deu entrada no hospital, e isso já é algo bom.

– O problema é que ela não conhece ninguém, pai! - Alice exclamou exasperada. – Ela pode estar passando por maus bocados na rua!

– A polícia já esta a procura dela.

– Eu acho que a gente deveria ir procurar também – Emmett se manifestou.

– Eles pediram que nós mantivemos a calma nesse momento – Carlisle insistiu e arrancou um gritinho de insatisfação de Alice.

– Isso tudo é sua culpa, Edward! - a garota acusou.

– Você não se cansa de dizer isso? – o rapaz perguntou rispidamente.

– É a verdade! – Alice disse alterada. – Desde que ela chegou você não se importou em tratá-la bem! Ao contrário, queria que ela fosse embora o mais rápido possível! Só por causa do maldito dinheiro!

– Confesso que foi assim no começo, mas as coisas mudaram, Alice! – Edward retrucou nervoso.

– O que mudou? – Alice exclamou com desdém. – Ao invés do dinheiro todo, agora você aceita só metade?

– Chega, Alice! – Edward levantou-se de um salto, totalmente enfurecido.

– O pior é que ela gostava de você, seu idiota – Alice murmurou decepcionada. – Gostava tanto que se esforçou para aprender inglês só para conversar com você!

– Não foi _exclusivamente_ por minha causa – Edward retorquiu afetado.

– Parem! – Carlisle disse antes que Alice pudesse retrucar. – Discutir isso não vai ajudar em nada nesse momento.

Jacob tropeçou em um vaso, e o barulho chamou a atenção dos Cullen. Rapidamente, ele voltou para o quarto de Bella e enfiou-se embaixo da cama.

Ouviu passos e vozes no corredor, e dentro do quarto, mas não demorou muito para que todos retornassem para a sala achando que havia sido apenas o vento que ocasionara o barulho.

Quando teve certeza de que não seria pego, Jacob da janela para árvore, ocultando-se na escuridão.

* * *

Bella andava de um lado para o outro na pequena sala dos Black. Depois que Jacob saiu ela teve tempo para pensar no pedido que havia feito e chegou a conclusão que era uma loucura. Era muito arriscado!

E seria uma sorte se Jacob não fosse pego. Por mais que Forks fosse um fim de mundo ainda assim existia o risco de Jacob ir preso por invasão de domicilio.

Por isso quando Jacob entrou em casa Bella deixou que um suspiro de alivio escapasse dos seus lábios e não pensou muito antes de abraçá-lo.

– Hey – Jake riu sem afastá-la. – Você nem sabe se eu consegui.

– Mesmo que não tenha conseguido! – Bella exclamou com um sorriso de alivio e alegria. – Só depois que você saiu que eu percebi que o eu tinha pedido era ariscado demais!

– Nada – Jack balançou os ombros. – Foi fácil – acrescentou enquanto entregava o passaporte e o dinheiro a ela. – Os Cullen estavam todos na sala conversando.

– Sobre mim? – Bella disse enquanto mordia levemente o lábio inferior.

– Não, Bella! Era sobre a final do campeonato de futebol! – Jacob disse impaciente. – Claro que era sobre você! Eu até pensei em te dizer que eles não ligam a mínima pra você e te convencer a ficar aqui em casa, mas seria injusto com você, e com eles também.

– Eu sei que eles estão preocupados – Bella murmurou, sentindo-se mal por deixá-los sem dormir por sua culpa. – Mas o clima lá pra mim estava insuportável.

– Alguém disse que a culpa era toda de Edward Cullen – Jacob disse desconfiado.

– Ninguém tem culpa de nada – Bella disse após um suspiro de cansaço. Já era bastante tarde e há vários dias não estava conseguindo dormir direito. – Eu que sinto falta de casa. É só isso.

– Seja sincera, Bella – Jacob insistiu.

– Eu estou sendo! – Bella protestou. – Eu e Edward temos as nossas diferenças, mas não é _exclusivamente _por causa dele que eu estou indo para casa.

– Não foi muito que pareceu lá pela discussão deles – Jack disse ainda cético.

– Não vou discutir isso com você – Bella retrucou emburrada. – Só quero dormir agora!

– Infelizmente não vai dá – Jacob disse em um tom de pena. – A polícia está te procurando pela cidade toda. É melhor você pegar um táxi até Seatle ainda hoje, e de lá embarcar pra casa.

– Claro. Você tem razão – Bella balançou levemente a cabeça em um sinal de concordância. – Vou ter tempo para dormir no avião.

Foi um pouco difícil conseguir um táxi por causa do horário avançado, e Jacob até insistiu em levá-la de moto, mas Bella dispensou dizendo que ele já havia feito muito por ela.

Quando o táxi chegou Bella despediu-se do rapaz que tanto a ajudou com votos de felicidades, convites para que ele fosse conhecer a Itália e promessas de que iria telefonar assim que pudesse.

Bella não sabia o motivo, mas gostou muito de Jack e apegou-se a ele muito facilmente.

Durante o caminho até Seatle ela tentou não pensar em Edward ou qualquer um dos Cullen. Sabia que Alice deveria estar preocupada e furiosa com ela. E Esme e Carlisle... Sempre tão gentis! Emmett sempre a fazendo rir das suas piadas – na grande maioria – sem graça.

Claro que iria sentir falta deles, mas sabia que estava fazendo o que era certo.

Ficar longe de Edward era certo.

_No meu lugar, no meu lugar.  
Havia limites que eu não poderia mudar.  
Eu estava perdido, oh sim._

Como podia estar tão apaixonada por alguém? Imaginava ser impossível sentir algo tão forte por alguém, mas sentia. Tudo aquilo que ouvia dizer sobre coração acelerado, falta de ar, borboletas no estômago.

Quando estava perto dele parecia que sua lucidez ia para o espaço. Ele sempre levava tudo: ar, sanidade, pensamentos, desejos. Quando ele estava por perto tudo o que Bella queria era apenas estar perdida nos braços dele.

Estava perdida sim.

Antes Bella achava que tudo isso ou era apenas fantasia ou seu coração era feito de pedra porque jamais sentira nada, nem um batimento alterado por causa de alguém.

_E eu estava perdido, eu estava perdido.  
Ultrapassei barreiras que eu não deveria ter ultrapassado.  
Eu estava perdido, oh sim._

Até conhecer Edward Cullen.

Gostaria de voltar no tempo, mas isso era impossível. Gostaria de poder olhá-lo nos olhos de dizer 'Acho que não te amo mais', mas seria mais fácil chover canivete a ela dizer isso.

Muitos poderiam dizer que ela estava apenas fugindo ao voltar para a Itália. Bom, talvez fosse. Sentia medo daquele sentimento. E mais medo ainda de que ele pudesse crescer, crescer, crescer e não conseguisse mais controlar.

"_Eu não consigo controlar nem agora", _ela pensou sem conter um suspiro, e tremeu ao lembrar do beijo roubado no banco de trás do volvo prateado.

Edward era um idiota, fato.

Mas um idiota que beijava terrivelmente bem.

_Eu estava apavorado, eu estava apavorado.  
Cansado e despreparado.  
Mas esperarei por você._

"_Ele que seja feliz com aquele dinheiro!", _Bella pensou tentando manter na mente o que ele havia dito naquele dia na garagem. Ele era apenas um grande ganancioso, acostumado a vida boa e mordomias, e nada mudaria isso.

Como Bella tinha certeza de que nada mudaria o fato de estar perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

"_Por quê?", _ela se perguntava sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas se recusava a deixá-las cair. Não iria derramar nem só mais uma gota por causa dele.

E por mais que a pergunta ficasse rodando na sua cabeça não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Edward não havia feito simplesmente _nada _para merecer o amor dela, mas mesmo assim, o tinha.

O sorriso dele, que era tão raro, era sua perdição.

Era algo totalmente sem sentido, mas sempre ouvira dizer que no coração não se manda. Se pudesse trancaria aquele sentimento no fundo do seu coração e jamais o deixaria escapar.

Porém, infelizmente, não tinha esse poder.

A viagem até Seatle foi feita toda nesse clima de tristeza por parte da jovem. A única coisa que a animava era o pensamento que logo estaria em casa com os pais a paparicando (depois de um puxão de orelha, é claro).

Após pagar o táxi e comprar a passagem, Bella sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera de embarque. Respirou aliviada por ter guardado dinheiro suficiente.

O horário do vôo ainda estava um pouco distante, mas a jovem estava tranquila e sabia que logo estaria em casa.

* * *

– Ela foi vista em um táxi! – Carlisle anunciou após desligar o telefone. – Desembarcando no aeroporto de Seatle.

– Mas como ela conseguiu pegar o passaporte? – Alice perguntou confusa. – Eu vi hoje mesmo dentro do criado mudo dela!

– Você acha... Que ela vai voltar para a Itália? – Edward falou antes que alguém pudesse especular algo.

– O que você acha, Edward? – Alice exclamou exasperada. – Ela sempre falou em voltar para a Itália!

Edward ficou mais pálido do que uma folha em branco, apertou o apoio da cadeira com força e em seguida levantou-se de um salto, dirigindo-se até a porta.

– O que vai fazer? – Esme perguntou preocupada.

– Vou aeroporto – Edward disse irritado. – Trazer aquela teimosa nem que seja amarrada de volta pra casa!

– Espera! – Alice correu atrás do irmão. – Não perco isso por nada!

Edward não reclamou. Na verdade sequer ouviu o que Alice disse, e muito menos o que ela dizia durante o caminho até Seatle. Estava furioso! Com Bella!!! Ela era uma medrosa! Fugindo por causa de um beijo.

Não, não era verdade. E ele precisava admitir.

_E se você for, se você for.  
E me deixar aqui sozinho.  
Então eu esperarei por você._

Não estava furioso com ela, mas consigo mesmo por ser tão teimoso e se achar superior a tudo e a todos, inclusive aos sentimentos. Ria de Alice e Emmett quando os dois começavam com papos sentimentais, sobre o quanto estavam com saudades de Jasper e Rosalie.

A possibilidade de não voltar a ver Bella era simplesmente... Sufocante. Não vê-la sorrir, não vê-la corar, não vê-la dormir.

Edward precisava admitir a verdade: Ele que era um covarde e estivera fugindo o tempo todo. Fugindo do sentimento que crescia dentro do seu peito por Bella.

Pisou no acelerador com mais força. Alice continuava tagarelando sem parar, mas ele continuava sem ouvir.

– Eu disse que queria estar por perto quando você se apaixonasse – até que essa frase chamasse a sua atenção. – Para rir de você. O problema é que a Bella é legal demais! E não merece.

– E quem disse que eu estou apaixonado? – Edward retrucou entre os dentes.

– Não está? – Alice desdenhou. – Então por que está correndo que nem um desesperado até o aeroporto para impedi-la de partir?

Edward apenas grunhiu em resposta.

A resposta era obvia, mas ele continuava sem covarde demais para admitir. Por mais irônico que fosse tinha _medo_.

_Por quanto tempo você deverá esperar por isso?  
Por quanto tempo você deverá pagar por isso?  
Por quanto tempo você deverá esperar por isso?  
Oh, por isso._

Medo de amá-la e não ser correspondido – o que seria totalmente justo já que ele não havia feito nada por ela naqueles meses nos quais ela estivera morando com eles.

E lá estava ele sendo egoísta novamente. Sem pensar no quanto ela sofreu pelo que ele disse e fez.

Sem desejar, lembrou de quando dançou com ela naquela festa de 'apresentação'. A sensação de tê-la em seus braços era única, indescritível. Bella parecia ter sido feita para ficar encaixada em seus braços para sempre.

Tratou de balançar a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos da mente. Primeiro tinha que se concentrar em convencê-la a voltar para casa e depois veria o que iria fazer.

Parou o carro de qualquer jeito na frente do aeroporto e sabia que iria levar uma baita multa por isso, mas estava pouco se importando.

Correu pelo saguão tentando vê-la, mas não havia nem sinal dela. Alice ia de balcão em balcão perguntando pelos vôos para a Itália.

– _Vôo para Roma, Itália. Sem escalas. Portão dois. Partindo neste momento – _para o desespero de Edward anunciou a voz no alto falante.

Ele correu para a grande janela de vidro de onde era possível ver os aviões chegando e partindo.

E o grande avião branco com azul estava levando pouso naquele exato momento.

Edward socou o vidro com tanta força que foi uma sorte não ter quebrado a mão.

Ela estava indo embora.

Chegara tarde demais.

A garota da sua vida estava indo e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

**Olá.**

**Eu sei que demorei uma eternidade, mas tive um bloqueio daqueles. Tem tanta fic legal xD E eu acho o meu tão fraquinho xDD Mas enfim, comecei e quero terminar!**

**Eu tomei a vacina contra a gripe H1N1 (Vá tomar também!) e meu braço 'tá hiper dolorido, estou fazendo um esforço danado pra estar aqui e por isso não vou responder os reviews, mas eu li cada um e amei mesmo. Vocês são 1000!**

**Muito obrigada a **_Maria Clara Sifuentes__, __Gabi-b__, __BellinhAmor95__, __Gibeluh__, __A. Anthony M.__, __Mari lP.__, __Niinhasm__, __Vanessa Clearwater__, __adRii Marsters__, __CahBigaiski__, Rêh, __cintiasnakeblack__ , __roosi__, __EmmilyF.__ e __Regina Swan Cullen_**pelos reviews no último capítulo.**

**E por que ela foi pra Seatle e não Port Angeles? Eu acho que Seatle deve ser maior, e tinha gente a procurando mais em Port Angeles.**

**E agora o que o Edward vai fazer? Percebeu que a Bella é o amor da vida dele, mas pode ser tarde.**

**Espero não demorar tanto com o próximo.**

**Beijos!**

**Branca Takarai. **


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

"_Acabou"._

Era a única coisa que Edward conseguia pensar. Ele ficou olhando o avião desaparecer no horizonte sentindo-se impotente.

– Ela embarcou – Alice comunicou voltando de repente e Edward nem ao menos tinha percebido que a irmã havia se afastado. – Perguntei no balcão da empresa e eles confirmaram o nome dela na lista de passageiros.

Edward não duvidava disso. Bella era teimosa. Se ela havia enfiado uma coisa na cabeça então iria fazer e não tinha quem conseguisse fazê-la mudar de ideia.

– Você está feliz, não está? – Alice trovejou e Edward ficou mais irritado.

Como uma criatura tão pequena conseguia fazer tanto barulho? Já estava com dor de cabeça e os gritos dela não estavam ajudando em nada.

– Conseguiu o que queria!

– E o que eu queria, Alice? – Edward retrucou com raiva enquanto começava a ir em direção da saída do aeroporto.

– Que ela fosse embora!

Edward cerrou os dentes para não gritar com ela. Apertou o passo e praticamente obrigou Alice a correr atrás dele.

Quando saiu Edward, viu o volvo parado de qualquer jeito no meio da rua e sentiu-se mareado por alguns segundos.

O gosto da boca de Bella ainda parecia estar impregnado na sua e sempre que visse o carro iria lembrar-se do beijo.

Por que a beijara daquele jeito? Ser impulsivo não era parte da sua personalidade, e não pensou em nada antes de beijá-la daquele jeito. Só lembrava-se de estar cego de raiva.

"_Não era raiva. Era ciúme", _admitiu enquanto cerrava os punhos com força.

A sua vontade era de se bater para amenizar um pouco a dor e culpa que sentia, ou então ir para um bar tomar todas até esquecer como se chamava. Mas sabia que nenhuma das duas opções iria fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Só o que conseguiria seria ficar com o rosto inchado por uns dias ou com uma bela ressaca.

– Foi sua culpa – Alice ainda dizia.

– Foi, foi minha culpa sim! – Edward explodiu fazendo com que a irmã o encarasse assustada. – Eu queria que Bella fosse embora sim, mas isso foi no começo! Depois eu fui a conhecendo melhor e... Eu me apaixonei por ela! – admitiu quase que em um murmúrio. – Não sei como ou quando foi isso, mas agora é tarde demais.

– Espera Edward! – Alice impediu que o irmão entrasse no carro. – É maravilhoso! Bella também te ama! Eu tenho certeza disso.

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça em um sinal de negação.

– A única coisa que ela deve sentir por mim é raiva pelo modo como eu a tratei durante todo esse tempo – Edward disse cabisbaixo.

– Hey! Você não é assim! Onde está o Edward confiante e convencido que eu conheço? – Alice tentou animá-lo.

Havia uma luz no fim do túnel afinal! Só tinha que fazer com que Edward a enxergasse também.

– Vamos voltar para casa – foi tudo que Edward disse.

– Vá atrás dela! – Alice disse em um tom mandão.

Edward a encarou como se tivesse ouvido errado. Primeiro Alice brigava sem parar com ele por Bella ter ido, e agora queria que_** ele **_fosse buscar Bella na Itália? Ela só podia ter enlouquecido!

– Eu disse que não adianta! – Edward exclamou cansado. – Bella jamais iria querer voltar comigo.

– Se você disser a ela que a ama, ela volta sim! – Alice retrucou animada.

– Chega, Alice! – Edward disse antes de entrar no carro. Alice entrou rapidamente e já ia dizer alguma coisa, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido. – Acabou. A única coisa que posso fazer é esquecê-la!

E antes que Alice pudesse retrucar, Edward arrancou fazendo com que os pneus do carro fizessem muito barulho, e atraiu a atenção de mais da metade das pessoas que estavam por ali.

* * *

Quando chegou a Roma, Bella não soube bem o que fazer. Não tinha mais um tostão sequer e estava apenas com seu passaporte.

Precisava pegar um ônibus até Florença. E com certeza os pais não ficaram nada felizes ao vê-la em casa. Bom, mas já estava feito e não tinha volta.

Lembrou, então, de uma prima que estava estudando lá e que, por sorte, morava perto do aeroporto. Foi procurá-la e conseguiu dinheiro emprestado para o ônibus. A prima ficou surpresa ao vê-la, mas não fez perguntas, apenas deixou que Bella comesse alguma coisa e emprestou o dinheiro.

Bella ficou imensamente agradecida pelo fato da prima não ter perguntado nada.

Depois da rápida visita a prima, Bella foi até a rodoviária. Até Florença ainda seriam 278 km. Distante o bastante para que pensasse em coisas – ou mais precisamente em alguém – que não queria.

Não havia conseguido dormir muito no avião. Não conseguia parar de pensar se os Cullen já sabiam que ela havia voltado para casa. Com certeza eles deveriam ter ido procurá-la nos aeroportos, mas por sorte já era tarde.

O caminho até Florença foi realizado da mesma forma. Ela simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Foi observando a paisagem pela janela e sentiu um aperto enorme no peito.

Imaginava que iria se sentir feliz ao estar em casa, mas, por algum motivo, não se sentia bem.

E Bella preferia nem pensar no nome desse motivo.

Em algum momento acabou adormecendo, e sonhou com o dia em que estava dançando com _ele_.

* * *

Quando chegaram em casa Edward foi direto para o quarto e trancou-se lá pelo resto do dia. Alice ainda tentou conversar com ele, mas Edward estava irredutível e se negava a ouvir o que a irmã dizia.

– Ele agiu como um idiota – Alice dizia a Emmett depois que Carlisle e Esme os deixaram sozinhos. – E agora está sofrendo por isso.

– Você deveria estar satisfeita – Emmett disse displicentemente. – Sempre quis ver o Edward se estrepar.

– Emmett! – Alice exclamou exasperada. – É verdade que o Edward merecia sofrer por ser um Idiota com I maiúsculo! Mas a Bella também está sofrendo! Ela não merecia passar por isso.

– Eu acho que são dois teimosos – Emmett balançou levemente os ombros. – Ela fugiu dele e ele não tem coragem de ir atrás dela. O máximo que poderia acontecer seria ele levar um belo pé na bunda, e convenhamos seria merecido.

– Não dá pra conversar com você – Alice disse desgostosa.

– A gente não pode fazer nada, Alice – Emmett retrucou. – Se Edward realmente quiser consertar a burrada que fez tem que engolir o orgulho e o medo, e ir atrás dela!

Alice suspirou. Emmett estava certo. O problema seria convencer Edward a ir para a Itália. Ele estava certo de que Bella não o amava! Bom, e Alice tinha que admitir que Bella tinha todos os motivos para não amá-lo mesmo, mas amava! Por que eles tinham que ser tão complicados? Justo quando Edward resolveu aceitar o que sentia, Bella ia embora!

Ela estava pensando em ir dormir afinal tinha sido um dia difícil e no dia seguinte tentaria conversar com Edward outra vez, quando o telefone tocou.

– Alô? – Alice atendeu sem qualquer emoção na voz.

– _Alice? – _e deu um pulo do sofá ao reconhecer a voz de Bella.

– Bella! – exclamou alterada, e Emmett também levantou de um salto e grudou a orelha no telefone para tentar ouvir alguma coisa.

– _Eu liguei para avisar que estou em casa._

– Que casa? Sua casa é aqui! – Alice respondeu aborrecida.

– _Al, não complique as coisas – _Bella pediu com a voz embargada.

– Não complicar as coisas? Foi justo o que você fez? Ir desse jeito? Sem se despedir?

– _Vocês me deixariam ir se eu tivesse dito que iria? _– Bella disse cansada. – _A situação aí estava insustentável. Eu precisava vir._

– Onde você estava escondida e como conseguiu pegar o passaporte?

– _Eu fui para La Push. __Conheci Jacob Black. O meu pai e o dele foram grandes amigos. Ele me ajudou bastante. _

– Eu e Edward fomos ao aeroporto para tentar te impedir de ir – Alice confidenciou.

– _Edward? – _Bella repetiu com a voz fraca.

– Ele ficou mais branco que papel quando disseram que você tinha sido vista no aeroporto – Alice continuou. – Pegou o carro e dirigiu que nem um doido até Seatle, mas quando chegamos o avião estava decolando.

– _Não adiantaria caso vocês tivessem me encontrado antes do embarque. Eu não teria desistido de viajar._

– Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.

– _Os meus pais ficaram... – _ela engoliu o palavrão que aprendera com Emmett. – _Muito zangados quando me viram entrando em casa. Levei a maior bronca da minha vida._

Alice percebeu que Bella mudou de assunto deliberadamente, e não voltaram a tocar no nome de Edward até que a ligação fosse encerrada. Bella fez com que Alice prometesse que iria visitá-la, mas a jovem tinha esperança de que Edward iria fazer o que tinha que fazer e trazê-la de volta para casa.

Quando colocou o telefone no gancho, Alice trocou um olhar preocupado com Emmett, e foi até o quarto do outro irmão.

– Edward! Estou entrando! – Alice disse após bater levemente na porta do quarto.

– Eu já disse que não quero saber de nada, Alice! – Edward falou irritado.

Estava deitado de barriga para cima, apenas com a calça, mas não era possível ver muita coisa já que todas as luzes estavam apagadas, e a pouca luz que entrava no local era da lua cheia.

– Bella acabou de ligar.

Edward franziu a testa e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para ficar meio deitado meio sentado.

– Não estou interessado! – disse tentando fingir indiferença.

– Deixe de ser idiota! Foram essas suas atitudes que fizeram com que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto.

Edward não respondeu, deixando Alice mais aborrecida ainda.

– Enfim, ela ligou para avisar que já está em casa e pedir que eu mande as coisas dela. Mas eu ainda tenho esperança de que você vai fazer o que tem que fazer!

E antes que Edward pudesse retrucar, ela saiu do quarto.

Edward largou-se na cama outra vez e ficou encarando o teto. A realidade parecia que pouco a pouco estava entrando na mente dele. Bella realmente tinha ido embora.

Sentia-se sozinho. Perdido.

Nunca imaginou que Bella teria coragem para ir embora daquele jeito, e ao perceber o que significava viver sem ela... E era o mesmo que não viver! Estava doendo demais.

Edward sabia que merecia isso por tudo que havia pensado a respeito dela, mesmo antes de conhecê-la. Como havia sido tolo! Como a fizera sofrer! Ele jamais imaginava que fosse sentir tanta dor ao perdê-la.

Perdê-la. Nunca nem a ganhara para começo de conversa.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo! Mas essas coisas não existiam.

Se pudesse provar a ela todo o seu amor! Mas ela jamais acreditaria.

Por isso ele não acreditava que ir à Itália fosse mudar alguma coisa.

Bella havia feito com que seu coração batesse dentro de seu peito e havia o levado com ela para longe, deixando-o vazio.

* * *

Bella colocou o telefone no gancho deixando que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios.

– Já avisou aos Cullen que está aqui? – ela estremeceu de susto ao ouvir sua mãe perguntar.

– Acabei de avisar.

– Você não deveria ter voltado desse jeito. Deve ter assustado os pobres!

– Não comece de novo, mamãe – Bella pediu cansada. – Fiz uma viagem longa e estou cansada. Não consegui dormir muito no caminho.

Anna Rossetti apenas suspirou profundamente e foi até o sofá onde a filha estava sentada. Apenas ocupou o lugar ao lado dela, e indicou o seu colo. Bella sorriu, e deitou.

A mãe ficou acariciando os cabelos da filha, que começou a chorar. Anna não perguntou nada. Deixou que Bella chorasse o quanto quisesse.

Não era boba. Sabia que algo muito sério deveria ter acontecido nos Estados Unidos para Bella retornar assim. E sabia que em momentos como aquele a única coisa que poderia curar um pouco a dor de uma filha era o colo de uma mãe.

– O seu pai disse que vai fazer pizza de calabresa com banana – Anna comentou assim que Bella se acalmou.

A jovem torceu o nariz pela combinação estranha, mas logo sorriu.

– Isso é bom. Sinal de que ele não está tão bravo comigo.

– Ele não está bravo com você. Nós só ficamos surpresos quando te vimos. Achamos que concluir seus estudos nos Estados Unidos seria melhor.

– Eu estava sentindo muita saudade de vocês!

– Nós também estávamos com saudade de você. Estávamos até planejando ir até os Estados Unidos para te visitar.

– Estraguei a segunda lua de mel de vocês – Bella disse em um tom de brincadeira.

– Não fale assim, filha! – Anna disse enquanto ficava corada. Bella riu, e Anna sentiu-se bem por ver que conseguia fazer a filha se animar um pouco mais.

Definitivamente o colo de mãe era um santo remédio.

* * *

– Edward, a mamãe mandou te chamar! – Alice exclamou batendo na porta do quarto do irmão. – O café 'tá na mesa.

Nenhuma resposta.

Irritada, Alice abriu a porta para puxar o irmão da cama, mas assustou-se ao ver que ele não estava lá.

– Edward?

As portas do guarda-roupa estavam abertas, e uma grande quantidade de camisas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, mas o que chamou a atenção da jovem foi um papel em cima da cama.

Alice deu um grande sorriso ao ler o que estava escrito.

"_Fui buscá-la e só volto de lá com ela! Edward."_

– Mãe! – Alice gritou correndo escadaria abaixo. – Edward foi para a Itália!

**Olá.**

**Nossa, eu fiquei muito, muito, muito feliz com todos os reviews. Vocês nem imaginam como foi bom entrar no meu e-mail e ver a caixa lotada! Tanto que esse capítulo saiu bem rápido. Fiquei hiper motivada.**

**Eu ia responder de um por um, mas eu notei que a grande maioria falavam da mesma coisa xD Esperança que a Bella não tivesse ido embora. Bom, ela foi. O Edward que vai ter que correr atrás agora.**

**O fic já está no final, como vocês devem ter notado. Mais um ou dois capítulos. Vou sentir falta xD**

**Mas ainda tem água pra rolar por baixo dessa ponte. **

**Muito obrigada a** _adRii Marsters__, __Ninha Souma__, __Gabi-b__, __Maria Clara Sifuentes__, __roosi__, Ariel, Niinhasm, __Ci whatever__, __Gibeluh__, __Ellen Monteiro__, ana Paula, __Natalocas__, Anne Lima, Rêh, __Mari lP.__, __Regina Swan Cullen__, __Vanessa Clearwater__, __Lari Mune Pattz.__ E __deh.q_ **pelos reviews.**

**Muitos Beijos!**

**Até o próximo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	13. Capítulo XII

**N.A: Trechos em itálico são falas em italiano (quando o Edward tiver por perto).**

**Capítulo XII**

Bella tentava se concentrar no que os amigos diziam. Havia sido uma péssima ideia aceitar sair naquele dia. Ainda estava exausta da viagem, e sua mente parecia não parar. Pensava em mil coisas, ora no telefonema a Alice, ora na reação de Edward ao saber que ela havia voltado para a Itália.

"_Com certeza ele deve ter dado pulos de alegria"_, Bella pensou após um suspiro de desanimo.

– Que suspiro foi esse, Bella? – Jane perguntou desconfiada, em um tom baixo para que os demais não a ouvissem.

– Que suspiro? – Bella se fez desentendida.

Jane e Bella eram amigas há bastante tempo, mas a amizade começou após uma certa rivalidade. Jane não gostou quando Bella foi transferida para a escola "atual" (onde as duas estudavam até Bella ir para os Estados Unidos) na primeira série do ensino fundamental.

A jovem sentiu muito ciúme da novata que chamou a atenção de todos afinal Bella era diferente e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ser invisível.

Um dia, porém, Jane encontrou Bella chorando no banheiro. Alguém havia feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto e o material de Bella sumira da sala. Jane bem que tentou ignorar, mas acabou a ajudando e desde então se tornaram grandes amigas.

Jane era irmã gêmea de Alec. O rapaz nunca escondera de ninguém que sentia algo por Bella, e até já a pedira em namoro diversas vezes, mas Bella sempre levava na brincadeira e nunca respondia.

Bella não acreditava que o que ele dissesse fosse verdade, não por desconfiar de Alec, mas por não achar que era atraente o suficiente para que um cara bonito como ele prestasse atenção nela.

– Não se faça de desentendida, Isabella Marie Rossetti! – Jane disse estreitando os olhos de um jeito que Bella achou muito parecido com o de Alice.

"_Lá estou eu pensando neles outra vez", _Bella pensou desanimada.

– Swan – Bella completou e Jane ergueu levemente a sobrancelha. – Minha certidão foi alterada... Eu ganhei o direito a usar o sobrenome dos meus pais biológicos.

– Não fuja do assunto! – Jane disse irritada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa nos Estados Unidos que você não me contou!

– Contei tudo sim – Bella mentiu.

– Bella, eu sei quando você está mentindo – Jane disse séria. – A ponta do seu nariz fica vermelha!

Bella, instintivamente levou uma das mãos ao nariz, gesto que a entregou na mentira. Jane fez uma expressão de 'Eu sabia!' e sorriu diante da cara de derrota da amiga.

– Aqui não é o melhor para falar sobre isso – Bella disse enquanto encolhia os ombros.

– Mas você vai ter que contar! – Jane cobrou. – Bem que eu achei estranho você voltar do nada! Nos seus e-mails você dizia estar tudo bem.

– Eu não consegui me adaptar.

– Mas não foi só isso.

– Sim, não foi só isso.

– Hey, o que vocês duas estão cochichando? – Alec perguntou de repente, assustando-as.

– Nada que seja da sua conta, seu intrometido! – Jane respondeu mal humorada e ganhou uma gargalhada como resposta. – Então, eu proponho um brinde! – a garota exclamou para tirar a atenção do irmão da conversa delas. – Ao retorno da nossa amiga Bella!

Todos brindaram, muito felizes, e Bella conseguiu sorrir com sinceridade ao ver como todos estavam realmente contentes pela sua volta. Era imensamente bom saber que tinha amigos tão fieis, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia falta dos amigos que fizera nos Estados Unidos. Sentia falta de Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle e até mesmo de Jacob com quem estivera por pouco tempo... E para sua completa desolação sentia muita falta de Edward.

"_Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar nele? O que ele fez para merecer meu amor?", _ela não conseguia parar de se fazer essas perguntas.

Imaginava que fosse dormir como uma pedra na sua primeira noite em casa, mas teve diversos sonhos com Edward. Ao acordar chorava se lembrando da forma como ele dissera que não estava nem aí para ela e do modo como ele a beijou. Ele fora tão carinhoso!

"_Eu sou idiota, isso sim! Quando que eu teria alguma chance com Edward? Eu mereço sofrer por ter me iludido e me apaixonado por ele!"._

– Não é, Bella? – Bella se virou confusa para Jane e percebeu que amiga fizera alguma pergunta. – Cara, você está realmente no mundo da lua.

– Desculpe-me – Bella pediu sem jeito. – Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia eu aceitar sair hoje. Ainda estou meio desorientada por causa do fuso horário.

– Você é desorientada por natureza! – Jane retrucou em tom de brincadeira e os amigos riram da expressão de revolta de Bella.

Isso rendeu uma longa discussão sobre os casos em que Bella se perdeu, se machucou ou simplesmente pagou algum mico na escola e fora dela. A garota ficou mais revoltada ainda e tentava explicar suas gafes, mas todos estavam chorando de tanto rir das coisas que Jane contava.

– Chega! – Bella exclamou mais vermelha que um tomate. – Eu até estava pensando que estava feliz por ter voltado e ver que tenho amigos legais aqui, mas acabo de retirar o pensamento!

Enquanto falava Bella fazia movimentos com as mãos e não viu o garçom que havia se aproximado da mesa com mais uma rodada de bebida. Todo o barzinho se virou para ver de onde havia vindo o estrondo. E viram Bella pedindo mil desculpas ao garçom enquanto se levantava para ajudar a limpar a bagunça.

Os amigos dela ficaram meio segundo em silêncio antes de explodirem em risadas.

Bella girou os olhos, mas acabou rindo também.

– Isso só podia acontecer comigo mesmo – disse depois de pedir mil desculpas ao garçom mais uma vez.

Durante o restante da reunião Bella conseguiu não cometer mais nenhum "atentado". Por volta das vinte e três horas os amigos começaram a se despedir. Bella estava exausta e deu graças aos céus por não ter tido que dizer: "Olha, o papo 'tá bom, mas eu vou capotar de sono bem aqui".

Jane e Alec eram praticamente vizinhos de Bella, e Jane, sabendo dos sentimentos do seu irmão pela amiga, inventou uma desculpa e não os acompanhou.

– Vou ver o gatinho com quem estou saindo – ela disse animada.

Bella estava cansada demais para questionar, e Alec sabia dos planos da irmã de deixá-lo sozinho com a amiga.

O barzinho era perto da casa deles e, apesar do horário avançado, os dois decidiram ir a pé. Alec distraia Bella contando coisas que haviam acontecido enquanto ela estava nos Estados Unidos e a jovem ria de algumas coisas. Alec tinha um jeito diferente de contar as coisas, e Bella desconfiava que as histórias estavam bem aumentadas, com mais fatos irreais do que verdadeiros.

Era um costume antigo da turma andarem de mãos dadas, e por isso Bella não reclamou quando Alec entrelaçou seus dedos ao dela. Embalada pelo clima Bella encostou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Quem os visse caminhando daquela forma julgaria que se tratava de um apaixonado casal de namorados.

– Sabe, Bella – Alec disse, de repente, parando de andar. Ele afastou-se um pouco dela para ficar de frente a ela.

– O que foi? – Bella perguntou confusa.

– Eu senti muito a sua falta – Alec confessou, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela.

– Eu sei que vocês sentiram minha falta. Jane me disse – Bella sorriu.

– Você não está entendendo, Bella, eu senti _muito, muito _a sua falta – Alec segurou uma das mãos dela e a levou aos lábios.

– Ah, Alec, essa não é a melhor hora para brincadeiras – Bella disse impaciente, e tentou se soltar, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido e a puxou para um abraço.

– Eu nunca falei isso de brincadeira, Bella – Alec disse em um murmúrio. – Eu gosto de você.

Bella ficou estática. Jamais havia visto Alec falando tão sério. Sempre ouvira dizer que um amor curava o outro, mas sempre vira o rapaz apenas como um amigo e nada mais. Sabia que ninguém conseguiria ocupar o lugar de Edward em seu coração.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria magoá-lo. Sabia o quanto era doloroso amar alguém e não ser correspondido.

O problema era como dizer a ele que não havia qualquer possibilidade para os dois.

Ela ainda não havia conseguido esboçar uma reação e foi surpreendida quando Alec se afastou dela bruscamente. Bella achava ser impossível ficar mais chocada, mas logo viu que estava enganada. Alec não se afastou dela porque quis, mas sim porque foi arrancado a força de perto dela e pela última pessoa que ela imaginou que fosse voltar a ver.

_Edward Cullen!_

Por um segundo Bella achou que tivesse tendo mais um dos seus sonhos sem sentido, mas despertou do transe quando viu Edward acertar um soco diretamente no rosto de Alec, que não deixou por menos e revidou.

– Edward! – Bella gritou exasperada. – Pare com isso! _Alec, por favor!_

Ela conseguiu, com muito esforço, se colocar entre os dois, impedindo que a briga continuasse.

– _Você o conhece, Bella_? – Alec perguntou enquanto a puxava para perto de si, mas Edward imediatamente a puxou para o lado dela.

– Largue-me! – Bella exclamou e se afastando dos dois. – _Conheço, Alec, infelizmente! Ele é filho de Carlisle Cullen, o homem que foi amigo do meu pai e administra o que eu tenho lá nos Estados Unidos. _

– _E o que ele está fazendo aqui? – _Alec perguntou desconfiado, mirando Edward de cima abaixo, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

– _Eu também adoraria saber – _Bella disse após um suspiro de irritação. Havia fugido do problema, mas ele tinha vindo até ela! E já causando problemas. E pela cara de Edward ele não estava gostando nada, nada de não entender o que os dois conversavam em italiano. – _Alec, eu preciso conversar com ele. Desculpa, depois eu te ligo, está bem?_

– _Mas Bella... – _Alec ainda tentou argumentar, mas desistiu diante da expressão decidida da garota. _– Tudo bem, mas não deixe de ligar mesmo._

E despediu-se da garota com um leve beijo no rosto, o que quase fez com que Edward partisse para cima dele outra vez.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Bella perguntou bruscamente.

– Eu mal chego e já te encontro agarrada com qualquer um! – Edward retrucou completamente fora de si. Com certeza não fora isso que ele estivera planejando dizer a ela quando chegasse.

– Ele não é qualquer um! – Bella exclamou irritada. – É um amigo! E você não tinha o direito de bater nele daquele jeito!

– Ele está se aproveitando de você! – Edward disse entre os dentes.

– E se estivesse, Edward? O que você tem haver com isso? – Bella perguntou em tom de desafio, e ficou satisfeita ao deixá-lo sem resposta. – E responda a minha pergunta: O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Vim te buscar – Edward disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

– Como assim "veio me buscar"? – Bella exclamou alterada. – Você está louco se acha que eu vou voltar com você! Você pode pegar o primeiro avião de volta para os Estados Unidos!

– Eu não vou voltar sem você! – Edward disse decidido.

Bella bufou irritada. A verdade era que parecia que seu coração iria sair pela boca de tão rápido que estava batendo. Como ele conseguia estar cada vez mais bonito? Era muita tortura! Ver aqueles lábios vermelhos, convidativos e não poder beijá-lo!

– Como você me encontrou? – Bella perguntou cansada.

– Falei com os seus pais – Edward disse com simplicidade.

– O QUÊ? – Bella gritou alterada. – É brincadeira! Você não fala italiano!

– Não, eu não falo italiano – Edward confirmou. – Mas quando cheguei à pizzaria da sua família havia uma pessoa que sabia inglês e foi gentil o bastante para traduzir o que eu dizia aos seus pais e vice versa. Eles me disseram que você tinha ido a um barzinho com amigos aqui por perto e eu resolvi sair para procurar. Só que ao invés de amigos eu te encontrei com um _amiguinho!_

– Poupe-me! – Bella disse enquanto começava a andar, mas Edward a segurou pelo braço e a garota sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem.

Porém, mais do que rápido ela se livrou do toque dele. Ela conhecia sua própria fraqueza e sabia o toque dele era como uma droga e sempre ela iria querer mais e mais.

– Volte para sua casa, Edward! – Bella disse decidida, mas, mais uma vez, Edward impediu que ela se afastasse, mas dessa vez foi com um abraço. Ele a abraçou por trás, pegando-a de surpresa.

O coração de Bella começou a bater mais rápido ainda e ela imaginou que ele poderia ouvir a qualquer momento.

– Por que está fazendo isso, Edward? – Bella murmurou desesperada. – Deixe-me em paz!

– Eu sei ser tão teimoso quanto você, Bella – ele murmurou próximo a orelha dela. Bella achou que suas pernas não iriam sustentá-la por muito tempo. – Não vou voltar sem você. Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri ao chegar naquele aeroporto e ver o seu avião partindo. Você levou o meu coração com você, sabia? Levou o meu ar, minha vontade de viver.

– Pare de falar isso! – Bella pediu desesperada.

– Por que eu não falaria? É a verdade! – Edward insistiu. Bella, por mais que quisesse não tinha forças para afastá-lo. – Eu percebi tarde demais, Bella, mas a verdade é que sutilmente você foi me conquistando, me transformando em uma pessoa melhor e eu acabei me apaixonando por você.

Bella sentiu lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Por quanto tempo quis ouvir isso?

Ela conseguiu empurrá-lo e começou a rir, uma risada triste, fria.

– Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso? – perguntou virando-se para encará-lo. – Acha que meia dúzia de palavras bonitas irão me convencer de que você me _ama? _

– Bella, é verdade...

– É Isabella para você! – Bella disse friamente. Não queria derramar mais uma lágrimas que fosse por ele, mas não conseguia se conter e ficou raiva de si mesma por estar sendo tão fraca. – É realmente muito cômodo para você vir até aqui e dizer que me ama! O medo de perder a vida boa chegou a esse ponto?

– Você não pode pensar tão mal assim de mim! – Edward retrucou exasperado.

– Você não tem caráter, Edward. O que importa para você é o dinheiro e não importa como você vai consegui-lo! – Bella disse firmemente.

Por um segundo ela se arrependeu da forma fria como disse isso, pois a expressão de Edward foi a de quem havia levado um golpe direto no estomago. No entanto, se manteve firme e não retirou o que disse, afinal, era nisso que acreditava.

– Tudo bem, eu mereço que você pense isso de mim – Edward disse com a voz tremula. – Eu um canalha com você e estou pagando por isso agora.

– Vá embora! – Bella disse enquanto voltava a andar. – Eu não vou voltar com você!

Ela pensou que ele não fosse segui-la. Mero engano. Ela logo sentiu a presença próxima dele.

– Você sabe que eu não vou desistir assim – Edward murmurou em um tom baixo, mas suficiente para que ela o ouvisse. – Eu não vou embora sem você!

**Nota da autora: Ê lê, lê, dois teimosos só podia dar nisso xDDD**

**Bom, eu ainda estou tentada a terminar o fic no próximo cap. Vieram algumas ideias para Edward e Bella na Itália, mas ainda não decidi se vou esticar o fic ou não, por enquanto estou mais inclinada a que o próximo seja o último.**

**Talvez tenha ficado um pouco estranho a Bella ser amiga da Jane e do Alec, mas eu queria alguns Volturi já que são italianos coisa e tal para serem os amigos italianos dela. **

**Alguém pediu em um review para que a Bella voltasse e ficasse naquele triângulo Edward – Bella – Jacob. Quando ela voltar para os EUA já vai ser o final do fic então sinto muito por não poder colocar isso. Também pediram lemon, mas eu não me sinto segura para escrever cenas assim e prefiro não arriscar.**

**Muito obrigada a **_Gibeluh__, __Inaclara__, Annabella, maria cullen, __Regina Swan Cullen__, __Gabi-b__, __Clahh Cullen__, __adRii Marsters__, __deh.q__, __Lariis star__, __Ninha Souma__, jade, kinhaa, Rêh, __A. Anthony M.__, __Niinhasm__, Deiaguiar, __roosi__, __Maria Clara Sifuentes__ e __Miyavi Kikumaru_**pelas reviews. Vocês sempre me surpreendem e me deixam hiper feliz!**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**N.A: Novamente, trechos em itálico são falas em italiano (quando o Edward tiver por perto).**

**Capítulo XIII**

Bella girava de um lado para o outro da cama. Dizer que estava com raiva era pouco. Estava furiosa! Como os pais podiam obrigá-la a conviver novamente com Edward? Agora ele deveria estar lá, no quarto ao lado do dela, dormindo como uma pedra! E ela estava lá, acordada, nervosa e com o coração querendo sair pela boca por aquele estúpido estar tão perto!

"_Tão perto e tão longe!",_ Bella pensou amargurada.

Ela queria muito mesmo acreditar no que Edward dissera: Que a amava. Mas não conseguia, por mais que tentasse, era simplesmente impossível acreditar. Ela o colocou em um pedestal quando o conheceu. Claro. Bonito, inteligente. E seu erro fora esse. Não conseguira ver o interior dele!

– Ele é podre por dentro – Bella murmurou enquanto empurrava as cobertas. O melhor seria ir até a cozinha. Um copo de leite quente talvez lhe trouxesse o sono. Estava muito frio. Bella esfregou as mãos tentando se aquecer, mas parecia ser inútil.

O fato que a deixava fora de si era o fato de que mesmo sabendo que Edward não valia o chão que pisava, ela continuava o amando! Tentava se convencer de que o que sentia era apenas atração, mas de nada adiantava. Sabia bem o que sentia por ele e com ele ali, no quarto do lado, seria impossível esquecê-lo!

Seus pais haviam ficado simplesmente fascinados por ele. Quando chegou em casa Bella descobriu que seus pais haviam oferecido um quarto para ele por tempo indeterminado! E ela ainda levou um puxão de orelha da mãe por ter "fugido de um rapaz tão bonito!".

"_Se ela soubesse pelo menos a metade da história... O colocaria daqui para fora a pontapés!", _Bella pensou sem conter um suspiro.

A jovem pegou um agasalho que estava largado em cima da mesa de estudos e saiu do quarto tentando não fazer barulho. Ela bem que queria entender o que se passava pela cabeça dos pais! Afinal, Edward era um homem! E eles simplesmente o colocaram para dormir no quarto ao lado do dela sem qualquer cerimônia. Parecia que eles estavam a jogando a bandeja no colo de Edward!

Ia passar direto pelo quarto, mas acabou parando diante da porta. Sentia uma vontade louca de entrar. A lembrança da manhã quando acordou abraçada a ele a atingiu em cheio. Parecia que havia sido ontem! Ela ficou confusa, mas feliz. Ele parecia um anjo dormindo. Bella daria qualquer coisa para vê-lo dormindo mais uma vez.

"_NÃO!", _sua mente gritou. Precisava resistir! Logo Edward se cansaria e iria embora. Ela não queria mais lembranças dolorosas. No mesmo dia em que acordara aconchegada entre os braços dele, também descobrira o quão sem caráter Edward Cullen era.

Logo estava na cozinha com o copo de leite nas mãos.

Por quanto tempo teria que aguentar aquela tortura? Nem aproveitar o silêncio da noite ela conseguia mais.

Colocou o copo sobre a mesa, e levou as mãos às orelhas tentando bloquear a voz aveludada de Edward que ecoava em suas lembranças.

– _Edward Cullen._

– _Bella, eu não... Não... Não tive a intenção..._

– _Ela veio aqui só pra pegar todo o dinheiro pra ela! Você acha que aquela carinha de 'Sou feliz na Itália vivendo com os meus pais pobretões' me engana?_

– _Você não aceita o meu pedido de desculpas?_

– _Isabella... Você também não é um exemplo de virtude, sabe._

– _Respire, Isabella._

– _Você é tão linda..._

– _Você levou o meu coração com você, sabia? Levou o meu ar, minha vontade de viver._

– Pare! – Bella exclamou angustiada. Mas não adiantava. As palavras iam se repetindo. Rodando na mente dela. Deixando-a confusa e desesperada.

Até que ela ouviu um outro ruído, muito distante, e demorou a entender que era o telefone que tocava.

Ainda atordoada ela foi até o aparelho se perguntando quem poderia ser. Passavam das duas da manhã.

– Alô? – Bella murmurou com a voz fraca.

– Bella! – ela afastou o telefone um palmo por causa do grito de Alice. – Meu irmão maluco está aí?

– Está – Bella disse após um suspiro de cansaço. – Mas está dormindo, Alice. São duas da madrugada.

– Ops... Esqueci o fuso horário – Alice disse em tom de desculpas. – Desculpa por ter te acordado.

– Eu não estava dormindo. Está meio difícil fazer isso com o seu irmão no quarto ao lado do meu! – Bella exclamou furiosa. – Os meus pais o adoraram. Acredita nisso?

– Bom, quando ele faz aquela carinha de cachorrinho perdido é meio difícil de resistir mesmo... – Alice riu do outro lado.

– Não tem graça, Alice!

– E vocês conversaram? – Alice perguntou sem dar qualquer importância a reclamação da amiga.

– Ele disse umas bobagens – Bella disse fingindo que a conversa não a interessara.

– Que bobagens? – Alice retrucou curiosa.

– Alice, eu te disse que aqui é de madrugada? – Bella retorquiu cansada, e tentando deixar a conversa para outra hora.

– Você disse que estava acordada!

– Você é fogo mesmo.

– Conta logo que eu estou curiosa!

– Eu poderia simplesmente desligar esse telefone, tirá-lo do gancho e te deixar curiosa pelo resto da noite.

– Eu pegaria o primeiro vôo para a Itália!

– Pior que pegaria mesmo.

– Então pode ir contando! – Alice exclamou emburrada, e Bella riu um pouco imaginando a expressão da amiga do outro lado da linha. – Quero saber se Edward fez tudo direitinho pra conseguir a felicidade de vocês dois!

– Felicidade... – Bella murmurou melancólica. – Ele disse que está apaixonado por mim.

– Isso é ótimo! – Alice disse radiante.

– Eu não acredito nele, Alice – Bella retrucou secamente. – É muito conveniente ele vir até aqui dizer isso.

– Mas é verdade, Bella! Eu sou testemunha de como ele ficou desesperado quando chegamos ao aeroporto e o seu vôo já tinha partido.

– Eu não vou discutir isso com você há essa hora – Bella disse cansada, enquanto passava uma das mãos no rosto. – Ligue depois. Você precisa mesmo falar com o seu irmão. Ele enfiou na cabeça que só volta para os Estados Unidos se eu for junto e eu não pretendo voltar de forma alguma.

– Você não sente nossa falta?

– Não comece com drama! – Bella quase elevou o tom de voz demais. Seria terrível se seus pais acordassem. – Você sabe que eu sinto falta de vocês, mas meu lugar é aqui.

– Eu sei que você cresceu aí e adora os seus pais adotivos, Bella, mas nós também somos sua família e queremos que você more aqui, termine o colegial e curse uma faculdade. Nós sentimos muito sua falta! E, tem mais uma coisa, sem querer te pressionar, mas a formatura do Edward no colegial está próxima.

– As aulas não começaram há tanto tempo!

– Ele vai se formar com uma turma especial. Cabeções, sabe – Alice disse em um tom de desgosto e Bella teria rido se a situação não fosse séria. – Vai receber o diploma para poder ir para a faculdade de Medicina. Mesmo sendo uma cerimônia não convencional, é uma formatura, não é? Seria triste se ele não estivesse presente.

– Olha, Alice, depois nós conversamos, está bem? Eu preciso realmente tentar dormir um pouco agora.

As duas se despediram rapidamente. Bella colocou o telefone no gancho e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Claro que Edward não poderia faltar a cerimônia de entrega dos diplomas. Esme e Carlise ficariam arrasados se isso acontecesse.

"_Mas como eu posso convencê-lo?", _Bella se perguntou enquanto começava a subir as escadas.

Até que sentiu uma mão puxá-la. Bella ia gritar, mas Edward colocou a mão sobre a boca dela impedindo que ela emitisse qualquer som.

O desgraçado estava ali o tempo todo. E ouvindo a conversa! Por sorte não falara nada que pudesse comprometê-la.

– Eu vou te soltar, mas não grite, tudo bem? – Edward sussurrou ainda com a mão sobre a boca dela.

– Quer me deixar em paz? – Bella disse entre os dentes enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dele, mas Edward mantinha cada braço ao lado do corpo dela, impedindo-a de se movimentar. – Você já não disse tudo que tinha pra dizer?

– Sabe muito bem que não – Edward disse com o rosto _muito _próximo ao dela. Bella mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

"_Se ele se aproximar mais um pouco, eu grito!", _pensou desesperada, tentando convencer a si mesma de que realmente faria isso.

– Eu não disse nem metade do que quero dizer – Edward falou em um tom rouco. – Nem consigo dormir só pensando em você!

"_Somos dois, então", _Bella pensou enquanto tentava manter a pose de 'É mesmo? Não estou nem aí!', mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

– Pois trate de dormir – Bella conseguiu dizer. – Porque você vai voltar bem cedo, no primeiro vôo para os Estados Unidos.

– Eu já disse que não volto sem você, Bella – Edward disse suavemente enquanto deslizava uma das mãos até o rosto dela, e Bella, petrificada, recebeu a caricia. Ela queria empurrá-lo, afastar a mão quente do seu rosto, mas mal conseguia respirar.

Podia ver, apesar da escuridão, os olhos verdes de Edward brilhando intensamente, de desejo, de paixão.

Quando sentiu os lábios dele pousando suavemente sobre os seus já era tarde demais para tentar resistir.

Bella sentiu a mesma sensação de quando fora beijada por Edward na primeira vez: que o mundo deixara de existir. Não conseguia mais raciocinar. Edward ex plorava-lhe a boca com avidez, levando-a a um nível de prazer que pedia sempre mais...

As línguas se buscavam, en quanto o sangue fervia nas veias.

Com um gemido rouco, ele a puxou ainda mais para si. Naquele instante nada importava. Bella estava em seus braços, correspondendo com ardor ao seu beijo. Isso já valia todas as palavras ferinas que tivera que ouvir desde que chegara.

A jovem não saberia dizer como Edward conseguira desabotoar-lhe o agasalho, a blusa do pijama, e não usava mais nada por baixo disso... Para enfim alcançar-lhe os seios, que palpitavam ao toque de suas mãos suaves.

Também não poderia explicar de que modo tinha chegado a tocar o tórax musculoso de Edward, acariciando-lhe, tocando-lhe os mamilos e sentindo-os rijos.

O mundo girava abaixo dos pés dos dois.

E Bella achava que a qualquer momento cairia em um precipício do qual não conseguiria mais sair.

Mas não chegou a cair, pois Edward, sem qualquer aviso, separou-se dela.

Os dois, ofegantes, encararam-se na escuridão por um momento.

E, sem dizer uma palavra, Edward subiu as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez, deixando uma Bella confusa e trêmula para trás.

* * *

Edward não soube como conseguiu pegar no sono depois do que acontecera. Não tinha planejado beijá-la! E nem deveria ter feito aquilo. Queria ir aos poucos para não assustá-la e convencê-la de que ele realmente estava apaixonado por ela, mas aquele ato impulsivo e impensado podia ter colocado tudo a perder.

Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo desarrumando-os ainda mais. A verdade era que se não a beijasse naquele momento iria enlouquecer! Sentiu tanto ciúme quando a viu andando de mãos dadas, e com a cabeça no ombro daquele italianinho que... Edward nem gostava de recordar a cena.

De tudo aquilo ele só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Não iria desistir! Bella poderia pensar o que mal fosse dele. Iria provar que a presença dela o mudara para muito melhor.

E aquele beijo trocado de madrugada... Renovara as suas forças para lutar. Bella não era totalmente indiferente a ele como queria ele acreditasse.

Após uma ducha rápida, desceu e entrou os Rossetti muito animados à mesa do café. Edward tinha que admitir que os pais de Bella eram cheios de vida e estavam sempre rindo de alguma coisa.

Quando o viram entrar os dois começaram a gesticular para que Edward se juntasse a eles para o café, e foi o que o rapaz fez.

Poucos minutos depois Bella apareceu, e pela expressão de cansaço dela Edward pode concluir que ela havia dormido tão mal quanto ele.

– Bom dia – Bella o cumprimentou a contra gosto enquanto ocupava o lugar ao dele.

– _Isso é jeito de cumprimentar o nosso hóspede, Isabella? – _a Sra. Rossetti ralhou.

– _Ele nem deveria estar aqui, mamãe – _Bella retrucou mal humorada.

– _Mas ele está! – _o Sr. Rossetti disse pela esposa. – _Então trate de ser gentil! Afinal, a família dele o recebeu muito bem quando você este lá, não é mesmo?_

Edward odiava não saber sobre o que eles falavam, e pela expressão emburrada de Bella deveria ser sobre ele. Começou a se servir enquanto tentava entender alguma coisa do que eles diziam.

– Eles querem que o leve para conhecer a cidade – Bella disse monotonamente.

– Seria ótimo – Edward sorriu.

– Mas você vai embora! – Bella retrucou exasperada.

– Você sabe que não – Edward respondeu suavemente fazendo que a jovem se alterasse ainda mais.

– Minha mãe quer saber do que você gosta – Bella disse com visível desgosto por ter que ser a tradutora.

– Você sabe, Bella – o sorriso de Edward se alargou ainda mais.

– Não é hora para brincadeiras! – Bella disse entre dentes.

– Eu não estou brincando.

Bella parou e pensou um pouco, e não foi difícil lembrar de algo que ele realmente apreciava.

– _Piano!_

Edward balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto deixava que um risinho escapasse de seus lábios.

– Minha mãe está dizendo que o piano foi inventado aqui em Florença. Por um italiano chamado Bartolomeu Cristofori. E piano em italiano significa 'suavemente'.

– Diga a ela que eu agradeço a informação.

– _Ele agradeceu. Satisfeitos? – _Bella perguntou aos pais.

– _Você poderia levá-lo até a __Ponte Vecchio__! – _a Sra. Rossetti exclamou emocionada.

Bella quase cuspiu o café que acabara de colocar na boca. Ela já sabia o que viria a seguir! A história de como os seus pais haviam se conhecido e se apaixonado na _Ponte Velha_ e realmente não iria traduzir nada daquilo para Edward.

– _Acho que há coisas mais interessantes para se ver, mamãe! – _Bella exclamou antes que a mãe começasse a repetir a velha história, mas a Sra. Rossetti não se incomodou com a interrupção da filha e continuou contando, com a ajuda do marido, a história de como a família deles havia se iniciado.

O telefone começou a tocar e a Sra. Rossetti parou a sua narração para ir atender.

– Salva pelo telefone!

– Eu queria saber como você aguentou tanto tempo, Bella.

– Aguentei o quê? – Bella retrucou sem deixar de olhar para a mesa farta.

– Não saber sobre o que falávamos – Edward disse enquanto encolhia levemente os ombros. – É uma sensação horrível.

– Você devia achar maravilhoso quando eu não entedia uma palavra em inglês – Bella sorriu docemente. – Deve ter falado mal da tonta aqui na frente dela e ela sorrindo feito besta!

– Bella! – Edward exclamou exasperado.

– Não negue! É a verdade – Bella disse secamente.

– _Era o Alec – _a Sra. Rossetti informou ao voltar, e Edward torceu o nariz ao ouvir o nome do _italianinho_. – _Ele queria falar com você, mas eu disse que você vai passar o dia com Edward hoje._

– _O quê? A senhora não pode ir decidindo as coisas assim! _– Bella exclamou revoltada.

– _Mas eu já decidi! – _a Sra. Rossetti disse sorrindo e Bella amarrou a cara ainda mais.

Porém de nada adiantou fazer cara feia. A jovem foi obrigada a levar Edward para conhecer a cidade.

A princípio ela pensou em fazer com que o passeio fosse o mais chato possível para que Edward pedisse para voltar, mas Bella tinha orgulho da cidade na qual crescera e não conseguia caminhar por suas ruas sem falar orgulhosamente de cada monumento histórico ou simplesmente da paisagem que tirava o fôlego de qualquer turista.

– Aquela é a _Ponte Vecchio_, a Ponte Velha – Bella disse apontando para a ponte que ainda estava um pouco distante dos dois. – Foi o primeiro lugar que minha mãe disse para mostrar – ela girou os olhos. – Meus pais se conheceram ali. Há uma história antiga sobre essa ponte... Ao longo da ponte, há vários cadeados, e acredita-se que ao trancar o cadeado e lançar a chave ao rio, os amantes tornam-se eternamente ligados.

– Então devemos ir até lá para trancar um desses cadeados! – Edward disse animado e recebeu um olhar fulminante como resposta.

– Hoje é proibido tirar os cadeados do lugar! Graças a essa tradição e ao turismo desenfreado, milhares de cadeados foram removidos com frequência, estragando a estrutura da ponte. Por causa disso, o município estipulou uma multa de 50 euros para quem for apanhado, em flagrante, e a colocar cadeados na ponte.

– Bom, 50 euros não é tanto assim... – Edward disse pensativo.

– Você não está me levando a sério! – Bella exclamou desgostosa.

– É você que não está me levando a sério, Bella – Edward disse em um tom profundo, e a jovem sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer diante o olhar dele.

– Edward! – mas uma voz interrompeu o clima que se iniciara. O rapaz suspirou pesadamente enquanto voltasse para ver quem o chamava.

– Renata? – falou confuso.

– Como você está? – a garota praticamente se atirou nos braços dele e Bella, sem perceber, cerrou levemente os punhos. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo – Edward respondeu educadamente.

– Estou acompanhando o meu padrasto em uma convenção de negócios.

– Aro? – Edward franziu ligeiramente a testa.

– Ele mesmo! Desisti de remar contra a maré. Minha mãe gosta dele. Fazer o quê?

Bella estava sentindo-se totalmente esquecida e excluída. Edward não podia realmente ver uma garota bonita!

"_Grande amor esse que ele sente por mim!", _pensou totalmente enciumada.

Sem perceber começou a se afastar do 'casal'. Foi margeando a beira do rio até ouvir um chorinho. Mas era um chorinho de um cachorrinho. Deveria estar perdido e com fome. Bella foi seguindo o som até encontrar um grupo de quatro rapazes judiando do pobre filhote.

– _Hey! Deixem-no em paz! – _Bella exclamou sem pensar muito na encrenca na qual estava se colocando.

– _E o que você vai dar em troca, gatinha? – _um dos rapazes perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

Bella deu um passo para trás, mas já era tarde, estava cercada.

Um dos rapazes a segurou por trás enquanto o outro se inclinava para vê-la melhor. Bella gritava e tentava chutá-lo.

– _Eu adoro gatas selvagens! – _o rapaz disse próximo a orelha dela e Bella achou que fosse vomitar tamanha a repulsa que sentiu. Ela conseguiu aproveitar-se do momento de distração dele, e o acertou no seu ponto mais fraco. O rapaz se dobrou em dois de dor.

– _Sua vadia_...! – exclamou outro e antes que Bella pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa ele tirou uma faca do bolso e a cortou no abdômen.

Mas ela nem chegou a gritar de dor. No momento seguinte sentiu que estava livre, e correu para perto do cachorrinho.

Viu que quem a havia libertado era Edward que lutava raivosamente contra o grupo, e mesmo sendo apenas um, conseguiu assustá-los e os quatro correram antes que acabassem muito machucados.

– Bella! – Edward gritou enfurecido. – Por que você adora tanto se meter em encrenca?

– O cachorrinho – Bella murmurou debilmente. – Estavam maltratando o cachorrinho – abraçou o animalzinho como se a vida dos dois estivesse dependendo disso.

– Você é decididamente a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheço – Edward disse enquanto se ajoelhava diante dela. – Bella? – mas logo ele percebeu que havia algo errado. – Bella?

Mas a garota não o ouvia mais. Perdera os sentidos. E Edward viu uma grande mancha de sangue tornar a blusa azul dela em vermelha.

**Oi.**

**É eu sei que disse que ia acabar, mas não resisti. Apesar de não ter achado o capítulo lá muito bom. Eu ia fazer a Bella ir salvar o cachorrinho de quase se atropelado, aí eu lembrei: 'Putz, o Edward já salvou a Bella de um carro desgovernado...', aí apareceram a ganguezinha maltratando o pobre cachorrinho xDD Não muito original, eu sei.**

**Enfim, dois cabeças duras. Bella não acredita nele, mas fica morrendo de ciúme quando outra aparece xD**

_Gabi-b__: Postado xD_

_Annabella: Tem que ser, né? Depois de tudo que o Edward fez._

_Miyavi Kikumaru__: Eu também tenho tendência a torcer pra o lado errado em triângulos xDD Já larguei mangás por causa disso. _

_Gibeluh__: O Edward tá tentando. A Bella que não colabora._

_Maria Clara Sifuentes__: Ia ser muito fácil pro Edward se a Bella o perdoasse de cara, né? Tem que sofrer um pouquinho também._

_Niinhasm__: Obrigada xD_

_Ninha Souma__: Imagina quando o Alec souber que a Bella foi ferida quando tava passeando com o Edward... xD_

_Rêh: Não foi o último. Resolvi esticar só mais um pouco._

_deboramd__: Pelo jeito você adora ver o Edward com ciúme xD_

_roosi__: Bom, eu faria o mesmo que a Bella. Acho que ele merece sofrer também._

_Regina Swan Cullen__: Quando eles casarem deviam mudar o sobrenome para 'Sr. E Sra. Teimosos'._

_Ellen Monteiro__: É bom, né? Homem ciumento, se não for muito ciumento, é fofo xD_

_Kah Cullen__: Postado xD_

_adRii Marsters__: Só vai voltar com ela e ainda tem que bancar o guarda costas direto._

_Deiaguiar: Reencontro com direito a gritos e brigas xD O beijo ficou nesse capítulo mesmo._

_Inaclara__: Mais._

_Clahh Cullen__: Obrigada xD_

_A. Anthony M.__: Vai ter mais Alec no próximo capítulo (para desespero do Edward!)._

_Aidia Cristina__: Obrigada pelos reviews. E sim, Edward vai ter que lutar um bocado pra Bells confiar nele de novo._

_Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki__: Problema é esse, né? São teimosos. Mas eu sei como fazer a reconciliação perfeita xDD_

_SophiaCullenBlack__: Olá nova leitora. Obrigada xD_

_Anne Lima__: Ele tinha que ir atrás dela, né? Ficar sofrendo lá não ia adiantar de nada._

_Anna Paula__: Valeu pelo comentário. Fico feliz que esteja gostando._

_Bom, até o próximo._

_Branca Takarai._


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Edward estava desesperado. Tinha que levar Bella até o hospital o mais rápido possível! Ela estava perdendo muito sangue. Mas como iria levá-la? Não tinha a menor ideia se havia um hospital ali perto e não sabia nada em italiano que pudesse ajudá-lo naquele momento.

Com cuidado ergueu Bella. Mesmo desacordada ela continuava segurando o filhotinho com força.

Ele começou a caminhar o mais rápido que conseguia. Estava com medo de derrubá-la e machucá-la ainda mais. As pessoas passavam pelos dois cochichando, mas não faziam nada para ajudar.

Edward percebeu que tremia. Não sabia o que fazer. Mas tratou de balançar a cabeça com força e afastar os temores. Não era hora de fraquejar! Bella precisava dele.

Pensava em ligar para casa. Estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância de casa, mas talvez pudesse Esme pudesse ajudá-lo, dizendo pelo telefone como pedir ajuda.

Avistou um banquinho mais a frente e se dirigia até lá, mas foi parado por um casal de idosos. Os dois olhavam assustados para Bella. Disseram alguma coisa em italiano e Edward disse uma das poucas coisas que sabia em italiano: _'Eu não falo italiano'._

A idosa, então, começou a puxá-lo pela manga da camisa. Edward ergueu levemente a sobrancelha sem conseguir entender o que ela queria.

– _Taxi_... – ela disse apontando para a esquina. E Edward não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-la.

– _Grazie _– Edward conseguiu agradecer ao casal e ambos sorriram com compaixão.

Rapidamente ele acomodava Bella em seu colo no banco de um táxi. Edward não tinha muita certeza do que os idosos tinham dito, mas teve certeza de identificar a palavra 'hospital' no rápido dialogo.

Enquanto estavam a caminho do hospital, Edward conseguiu, enfim, ligar para casa. Pediu muito para que não fosse Alice que atendesse a ligação. Conhecia a irmã e sabia que ela iria fazer mil e uma perguntas que ele não poderia responder naquele momento.

Por sorte, foi Esme que atendeu a ligação.

– Que bom que ligou, querido! Estamos preocupados. Como você está?

– Não muito bem – e emendou logo contando sobre o passeio com Bella e como ela se ferira para salvar o cachorro. – O pior é que ela continua agarrada ao cachorro! Colocou a vida dela em risco por causa desse bicho e mesmo desmaiada não o larga de jeito nenhum!

– Como ela está? – Esme perguntou preocupada.

– Perdendo muito sangue – Edward disse em um tom baixo. – Coloquei meu casaco sobre o ferimento na tentativa de estancar, mas parece ser profundo. Preciso que a senhora ligue para a família dela e avise o que aconteceu. Por motivos óbvios eu não tenho como fazer isso.

– Claro. Farei isso, mas preciso saber para qual hospital vocês estão indo – Esme disse e sua voz refletia o desespero por não estar lá para ajudar.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe – Edward tentou tranquiliza-la. – Bella é mais forte do que todos nós pensamos.

– Eu que deveria estar tentando te tranquilizar e não o contrário – Esme disse após um suspiro.

– Acho que chegamos – Edward disse ao perceber que o carro estava parando. – Vou passar para o motorista. A senhora explica a situação para ele e pergunta que hospital é esse. Enquanto isso eu vou levar Bella até a emergência.

E assim foi feito. O motorista não entendeu de imediato que Edward queria que ele falasse com Esme, e assim que o senhor pegou o celular, Edward disparou em direção da entrada de emergência com Bella no colo.

– _Dio Mio! _– exclamou a enfermeira assim que os viu.

Edward imaginou que essa não era um bom sinal porque a enfermeira deveria estar acostumada a ver todos os tipos de doentes e feridos, e se assustou com a visão de Bella perdendo tanto sangue, ele não estava muito melhor já que estava todo sujo com o sangue da garota.

Rapidamente trouxeram uma maca, e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiram tirar o cachorrinho dos braços de Bella e entregá-lo a Edward. O pobrezinho também estava ferido e parecia faminto.

O rapaz observou Bella ser levada rapidamente, cercada por enfermeiras.

– Sinto muito, rapazinho, mas não posso fazer nada por você nesse momento – Edward disse ao cãozinho que tremia feito vara verde. – Foi difícil encontrar alguém que me ajudasse a chegar ao hospital... Imagina encontrar um veterinário! Será que você aguenta só um pouco mais?

Quando voltou viu que o motorista do táxi ainda conversava com sua mãe.

Ele sorriu e entregou o aparelho ao dono.

– Já estão cuidando dela – Edward disse rapidamente.

– O motorista me informou em qual hospital vocês estão. Irei ligar para os pais dela imediatamente – Esme respondeu. – Ah, e o motorista disse para você não se preocupar com o valor da corrida.

– Como não? Troquei todos os meus dólares por euros – Edward disse confuso.

– Sim, mas ele disse que ficou sensibilizado com a história que os senhores que o ajudaram contaram.

– E que história foi essa?

– O de um pobre rapaz desesperado tentando ajudar a namorada.

– A senhora sabe que nós não somos namorados – Edward disse aborrecido. – Não desmentiu isso?

– É o que vai acontecer, não é?

Edward suspirou pesadamente. Era o que ele queria sim, mas Bella era teimosa demais.

– Discutimos isso outra hora, está bem? – Edward perguntou cansado.

Despediram-se rapidamente. Edward agradeceu ao motorista que sorriu e foi embora parecendo satisfeito pela boa ação.

Depois disso, a única coisa que ele podia fazer era esperar. A enfermeira que os atendeu quando chegaram apareceu e tentou conversar com ele, mas foi inútil. E parecia que não havia ninguém no hospital que falasse inglês para dizer a ele como Bella estava.

Edward já havia perdido a noção do tempo. Ficou sentado no canto da sala de esperava, acariciando o filhote que Bella salvara. O bichinho parecia mais calmo e havia adormecido no colo do rapaz. Com certeza não eram aceitos animais dentro do hospital, mas Edward fez-se de 'esquecido'. Sabia que a primeira coisa que Bella iria perguntar quando acordasse era: Cadê o cachorrinho?

"_Teimosa! Cabeça dura! Linda...", _Edward pensava.

Encostou a cabeça na parede e continuou esperando.

E Edward definitivamente odiava esperar.

Um pouco depois os pais de Bella chegaram. Falavam agitados com a enfermeira e tão rápido que Edward não conseguiu pegar absolutamente nada.

Até que a enfermeira apontou para Edward e o cachorrinho.

A Sra. Rossetti suspirou pesadamente e aproximou-se dos dois. Pegou um lenço que estava em sua bolsa e começou a limpar o rosto sujo de sangue de Edward.

– _Molte grazie_ – ela disse com os olhos rasos d água.

Edward queria dizer que só fez o que qualquer pessoa na mesma situação faria. Mais uma vez odiou ter largado as aulas de italiano.

Depois a Sra. Rossetti pegou o cachorrinho e o entregou ao marido. Edward quis protestar, mas a enfermeira certamente havia dito sobre a proibição de animais.

Edward suspirou e tornou a encostar a cabeça na parede. As pessoas saiam e entravam da sala de espera. Conversavam. O olhavam. E conversavam mais.

O rapaz estava cansado de não ter noticias. Pelo jeito não tinha ninguém que soubesse inglês e pudesse informar se Bella estava bem. Pensou em ligar para Esme, mas, para seu desgosto, viu que o celular estava descarregado.

"_Bom. Muito bom", _Edward pensou irritado.

E seu humor não melhorou quando viu o _italianinho _que acompanhava Bella na noite anterior entrar todo afobado na sala de espera. Logo atrás entrou uma jovem que tinha as feições bastante parecidas com a dele.

Não demorou para que Alec localizasse Edward no canto da sala e partisse com tudo para cima dele.

O rapaz não esboçou reação quando Alec o segurou pelo colarinho e o ergueu com violência, e o empurrou contra a parede.

– _Alec! Você está louco? – _Jane exclamou exasperada tentando puxar o irmão.

– _É por culpa desse maldito que a Bella está machucada! – _Alec disse furioso.

Edward não precisava entender italiano para saber que estava sendo acusado de ser o culpado por Bella estar no hospital. Ele bem que gostaria de revidar e acertar a cara daquele idiota outra vez, mas se uma coisa que havia aprendido bem com Carlisle era a respeitar os hospitais e não iria arrumar briga ali.

Mas isso não o impedia de devolver o olhar de raiva no mesmo grau de intensidade.

– _O que está acontecendo? – _a Sra. Rossetti acabava de voltar com dois copos de café e assustou-se ao ver o que acontecia na sala. – _Alec! Solte o Edward nesse segundo! – _ela ralhou.

Alec hesitou um pouco, mas acabou largando Edward.

A Sra. Rossetti olhou feio para o amigo de Bella e foi até Edward para entregar o copo de café. O rapaz sorriu em agradecimento, mas não estava com vontade de tomar nada. Depois ficou observando os três conversarem, mas as expressões dos amigos de Bella não eram as melhores ao ouvirem o que a Sra. Rossetti dizia.

Definitivamente, Edward odiava esperar.

* * *

Bella sentia o mundo girar. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Parecia que nenhuma parte do seu corpo a obedecia.

Segunda tentativa. Dessa vez foi mais bem sucedida. Mas as coisas ao seu redor demoraram um pouco para entrar em foco.

"_Será que anotaram a placa do caminhão que passou por cima de mim?", _Bella pensou amargamente enquanto tentava lembrar o que realmente havia acontecido. E a imagem de Edward a segurando antes que tudo apagasse foi a mais forte.

Imediatamente ela tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que estava 'presa' por uma cordinha. Olhou para cima e viu que era sangue que estava sendo injetado diretamente em sua veia.

– Ah! Que bom! – Bella ouviu alguém exclamar, e viu uma garota toda de branco que acabava de fechar a porta do quarto.

– Hospital? – Bella murmurou confusa.

– Sim. Você está no hospital – a enfermeira confirmou. – Você lembra do que aconteceu?

– Vagamente. Estou um pouco confusa.

– É normal. Você perdeu muito sangue e precisa descansar. Mas o pobre do seu namorado está na sala de espera há horas esperando por noticias. Infelizmente os dois médicos que falam inglês não estão de plantão hoje então ninguém pode dar qualquer noticia a ele.

– Meu namorado? – Bella repetiu confusa. – Ele não...

– O pobrezinho deve ter passado por maus bocados para chegar até aqui. Estava desesperado! – a enfermeira continuou antes que Bella concluísse a frase.

A jovem viu como os olhos da enfermeira brilhavam, e ficou furiosa consigo mesma por sentir ciúme! Edward não era seu namorado! Não havia o menor cabimento sentir ciúme. Mas era o que sentia. E foi o que sentiu ao ver aquela garota abordá-lo na rua tão animadamente.

"_Definitivamente você não tem salvação, Isabella!", _ralhou mentalmente.

– Você poderia pedir para ele entrar? – Bella perguntou de repente e a enfermeira respondeu que iria consultar o médico sobre visitas.

Edward havia a ajudado. O mínimo que poderia fazer era agradecer.

Fechou os olhos. Sentia-se exausta. Mas a primeira imagem que veio diante do breu de seus olhos foi a de Edward. Sorrindo. Apenas isso bastou para que seu coração acelerasse descontrolado. Por sorte não tinha nenhum aparelho monitorando seu batimento cardíaco senão quando Edward entrasse por aquela porta, ela teria sérios problemas!

Não demorou muito para ouvir um 'click' vindo da porta.

Bella viu Edward colocar a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

– Entre logo – disse enquanto girava os olhos.

Entretanto, ele não estava sozinho. O médico também entrara no quarto.

Depois de examiná-la rapidamente, o médico saiu.

– Ele disse que eu vou sobreviver – Bella informou.

– Você me deu um baita susto! – Edward resmungou enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela.

– Onde está o cachorrinho? – Bella perguntou ansiosa e viu Edward dar _aquele_ sorriso torto, que a fazia perder o fôlego.

– É, você está bem mesmo – disse ainda sorrindo. – Eu sabia que a primeira coisa que você iria perguntar seria isso! Bom, não são permitidos animais no hospital. Fiquei com ele o máximo que pude. Quando seus pais chegaram, o seu pai o levou, então você terá que perguntar a ele.

Bella balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

– Espero que ele o tenha levado para o veterinário – Bella murmurou preocupada.

– Você não existe, Bella! – Edward exclamou surpreso. – Quase morreu por causa desse cachorro e ainda está preocupada com ele?

– Eu não quero quase ter morrido em vão! – Bella retrucou exasperada. – E, o médico disse que o corte foi profundo, mas não atingiu nenhum órgão então não estou correndo nenhum risco!

– Mas correu!

– É, um pouco – Bella pendeu a cabeça para o lado enquanto mordia levemente o lábio inferior.

– Por que você se afastou de mim? – Edward perguntou irritado.

– Para você conversar com a sua _amiguinha – _Bella respondeu com desdém.

– Renata não é minha _amiguinha – _Edward retrucou emburrado. – Ela morou em Forks por alguns meses. Esme é amiga da mãe dela. E eu me distrai por um segundo, quando vejo, você é esfaqueada por um bando de deliquentes! E por causa de um cachorro...

– O médico disse que eu perdi muito sangue e que se não tivesse sido socorrida a tempo poderia ter... Enfim, você sabe. Só não entendo o motivo pelo qual você me salvou!

– O quê? – Edward perguntou confuso.

– Ora! Se eu tivesse morrido, você ficaria com todo o dinheiro, simples assim! – Bella disse friamente, e logo se arrependeu do que disse. Edward, que já estava pálido, ficou ainda mais sem cor e cerrou os punhos com tanta força que Bella pensou que ele iria acabar se ferindo.

– Você poderia ter dito qualquer coisa, me chamado de qualquer coisa... Menos dizer que eu desejo a sua morte! – Edward disse em um tom baixo e totalmente decepcionado. – Eu posso ter desejado sim a sua morte, mas foi antes de te conhecer. Depois que você apareceu, minha vida deu um giro de 180°. Eu era egoísta, mesquinho. Confesso que quando soube que você estava viva pensei em mil e uma maneiras de te mandar de volta correndo para a Itália. Mas nunca consegui fazer nada. Sabe por quê? Porque me apaixonei por você assim que pus meus olhos em você! Eu não quis admitir. Lutei contra esse sentimento. E tinha esperança de que um dia você me perdoasse e me aceitasse, mas eu não vou ficar rastejando e pedindo migalhas de afeição!

Ele levantou tão rápido e num impulso tão grande que a cadeira caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

– Espere, Edward! – Bella exclamou antes que ele alcançasse a porta. Por um segundo pensou que ele iria simplesmente sair e deixá-la falando sozinha, mas ele parou, com a mão na maçaneta da porta. – Desculpe. Eu o chamei aqui para agradecer pelo que fez e não para brigar. Eu não quero dizer esse tipo de coisa, mas quando vejo, já falei! A verdade, Edward, é que você me magoou muito e eu não consigo esquecer tão fácil.

– Então fique feliz por saber que você está conseguindo me magoar tanto quanto eu a magoei.

Bella inspirou profundamente. Aquelas discussões não iriam levá-los a lugar nenhum. Ele pensava que era o único a ficar magoado e sofrer com aquilo?

– Edward, volte aqui – Bella pediu. – Por favor – acrescentou ao ver que ele continuava segurando a maçaneta.

Em passos lentos ele aproximou-se da cama.

– Eu tenho uma proposta para fazer – Bella disse com calma. – Eu vou voltar com você para os Estados Unidos, e vou ficar até a sua formatura. Se até lá você conseguir me convencer de que realmente mudou...

– Mais do que eu fiz hoje? – Edward a interrompeu exasperado.

– Eu acho que o que você fez, você faria por qualquer um que estivesse na mesma situação – Bella falou após pensar um pouco. – Então, se até lá você me convencer de que seus sentimentos por mim realmente mudaram, eu ficarei nos Estados Unidos definitivamente.

– E se eu não conseguir?

– Eu volto para casa e vamos fingir que nunca nos conhecemos.

Pensativo, Edward maneou levemente a cabeça.

– Enquanto isso, vamos tentar ser amigos, certo? – Bella disse enquanto estendia a mão para ele.

Ela esperava que Edward apertasse a sua mão, mas para surpreendê-la, como ele sempre conseguia, ele inclinou-se e a beijou no topo da cabeça.

– Eu quase desisti – disse com o rosto próximo ao dela. – Mas essa sua proposta me deu novas esperanças. Eu não vou desistir, Bella. Vou te mostrar o quanto eu te amo.

**Olá. Capítulo relâmpago xDD Aproveitando que estou inspirada. Esse capítulo não teve muitos diálogos porque eu queria que vocês ficassem no 'escuro' com o Edward, sem saber como a Bella estava.**

**Vocês são 1000! Amei as reviews. **

**Muito obrigada a **_Gibeluh__, __Gabi-b__, __Auriana cullen__, __Inaclara__, __Raffa__, Annabella, __adRii Marsters__, __deboramd__, aninhacullen, Niinhasm, Rh, __A. Anthony M.__, __Maria Clara Sifuentes__, __, __Ninha Souma__, deiaguiar e __Anabel Elle Swan_ **pelos comentários!**

**Até o próximo cap.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	16. Capítulo final

**Capítulo Final**

– Você vai me matar sufocada, Alice – Bella resmungou enquanto era abraçada pela amiga pela enésima vez.

– Eu estava com saudade! – Alice exclamou em um tom manhoso, e Bella girou os olhos.

– Não foram nem duas semanas – ela disse e balançou levemente a cabeça. – Assim que o médico que meu alta, voltei voando.

– Você sabe que ela não tem jeito, Isabella – Edward, que observava as duas, comentou.

Bella levantou a cabeça e encarou o rapaz que estava sentado no sofá do outro lado da sala. Eles estavam tentando se entender, mas para Bella era difícil olhar para ele e não corar. Ela achava covardia aquilo. Ele nem parecia se abalar com as trocas de olhares, ou até com os toques involuntários que volta e meia aconteciam. Para quem se declarava tão apaixonado, Bella estava o achando calmo demais.

E o tempo que ela havia dado a ele estava se esgotando. Será que ele realmente não iria fazer nada para convencê-la a ficar?

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Já teve a Bella por duas semanas inteirinhas só pra você! – Alice reclamou. – Aliais, você não deveria estar no ensaio da formatura?

– Tive a Isabella por duas semanas? – Edward repetiu enquanto erguia a sobrancelha. – Dois dias ela me ignorou, no outro foi atacada e ficou mais uns três no hospital. Depois ficou em casa de molho para não abrir os pontos. Quando o médico a liberou foi aquela correria para arrumar as passagens – o rapaz disse entediado. – E quanto a formatura, ensaiar como subir no palco para pegar o canudo? Quem ensaia isso?

– As pessoas que vão se formar com você, cabeção – Alice disse com ar de riso.

Edward odiava quando era chamado assim e a irmã sabia disso muito bem. Ele ameaçou pegar uma das almofadas do sofá, mas na última vez haviam acabado em uma guerra de almofadas que destruiu metade da sala e toda a paciência de Esme (e acabar com a paciência de Esme era algo realmente muito difícil).

– Tudo bem – Edward balançou os ombros e levantou. – Vou procurar o Emmett. Ele deve estar fazendo algo mais interessante do que fofocando como vocês.

– Claro. Deve estar trabalhando naquele jogo de vampiros dele ou então assistindo um jogo de futebol qualquer – Alice disse enquanto fazia pouco caso.

Bella acompanhou Edward com o olhar até ele desaparecer no alto da escada.

– Até que fim! – Alice exclamou após um suspiro. – Achei que ele não fosse subir nunca!

– O que você está aprontando, Alice? – Bella perguntou desconfiada.

– Nada – Alice disse com sua melhor expressão de anjo. – Só queria conversar com você. Desde que você voltou não tivemos oportunidade de conversarmos sozinhas. Sempre tem algum enxerido por perto!

– Os enxeridos são a sua família – Bella disse rindo.

– Enfim, como vocês estão? – Alice foi direto ao assunto.

– Como assim?

– Ora, como assim! Você e Edward. Saíram do primeiro amasso?

– ALICE!

– Que foi? – a jovem perguntou despreocupada. – Só estou perguntando o que todo mundo quer saber, mas não tem coragem de perguntar. Vocês não brigam mais, e até conversam! As coisas devem estar resolvidas.

– Não estão não – Bella apertou levemente as mãos sobre os joelhos. – Acho que estão do mesmo jeito que antes.

– Do mesmo jeito que antes é impossível – Alice disse séria. – Vocês não eram tão próximos.

– Nós conversamos na Itália – Bella começou sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – Você sabe que eu sempre gostei do seu irmão, Al.

– Está escrito em letras garrafais na sua testa – Alice confirmou e, mais uma vez, Bella corou. – É incrível como você fica parecendo um tomate quando o vê ou quando ouve o nome dele.

– Obrigada por me deixar mais sem graça ainda – Bella resmungou com desdém.

– É a verdade. Você não consegue esconder o que sente, tão pouco ele consegue – Alice afirmou.

– Faz-me rir! – Bella disse descrente.

– 'Tá, apaixonados são cegos mesmos – Alice fez um gesto de impaciência. – Enfim, o que vocês conversaram na Itália?

Bella inspirou profundamente.

– Eu gostei dele desde que o vi, mas me decepcionei muito com o que ele pensava sobre mim – disse lentamente.

– Ele era um tonto, Bella – Alice apressou-se em dizer. – Melhorou muito depois que você apareceu. Acho que ele estava muito mal acostumado, sempre conseguiu tudo que queria.

– É mimado, o que você quer dizer.

– Egoísta. Eu definiria Edward antes de te conhecer como egoísta. Mas você o mudou.

– Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso – Bella murmurou tristemente.

– Por que é tão difícil acreditar?

– O que você sentiria se visse o Jasper falando tudo aquilo? Eu me esforcei para aprender inglês o mais rápido possível para poder conversar com ele, para saber o que ele pensava sobre mim e quando finalmente consegui entender... – Bella não conseguiu concluir a frase.

– Eu entendo, Bella, mas acho que você está sendo muito dura com ele. Edward ficou arrasado quando você foi embora. Fui testemunha disso. Tudo aquilo que ele disse para Jasper e Emmett foi da boca para fora. Ele já estava gostando de você, mas era teimoso demais para admitir isso até para si mesmo.

– Fiz um acordo com ele na Itália – Bella disse após poucos segundos de silêncio. – Se ele me provar até a formatura que ele realmente gosta de mim então eu ficarei aqui. Se não, eu vou voltar para a Itália.

– O quê? – Alice trovejou e Bella sabia o quanto era perigoso deixar Alice irritada, mas precisava conversar com alguém sobre o que estava acontecendo. – Por que você também é tão cabeça dura? Ele gosta de você! Foi atrás de você na Itália. Arriscou perder o ano por sua causa.

– Eu sei, eu sei – Bella disse rapidamente. – Mas ele pode estar apenas confuso.

– Você quer arrumar chifre em cabeça de cavalo! – Alice exclamou furiosa.

– Alice, desde que voltamos, ele não tentou _nada _– Bella disse enfaticamente.

– Não quero saber de mais nada! – Alice exclamou emburrada. – Vocês já são adultos, então, se entendam!

– Você é terrível – Bella balançou a cabeça, desgostosa. – Queria saber o que conversamos e quando eu conto, você surta! Nem de Bella ele me chama mais.

– Aposto que foi porque você disse alguma coisa.

– Bem, eu estava muito furiosa por ele ter ido atrás de mim, e ainda brigou com Alec então eu acabei falando um monte de coisas.

– Quem é Alec? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Você não tem jeito – Bella riu. – Há um segundo estava furiosa comigo, e agora já está toda curiosa.

– Quem é Alec? – Alice repetiu a pergunta.

– Um amigo de infância – Bella respondeu indiferente. – Sai com alguns amigos para comemorar minha volta, e ele estava me levando para casa quando Edward apareceu e disse que eu estava me atirando em cima de qualquer um e mais um monte de coisas que me deixaram fora de mim.

– Só amigo de infância? – Alice indagou desconfiada.

– Só amigo – Bella respondeu sem hesitar. – A irmã dele, Jane, vivia dizendo que ele gostava de mim e ele até chegou a insinuar diversas vezes que queria me namorar, mas nunca levei a sério.

– E Edward teve um ataque de ciúmes quando os viu juntos – Alice concluiu. – Quer prova maior que essa?

– Você não disse que nós somos adultos e que devemos resolver isso sozinhos? – Bella retrucou em um tom divertido.

Alice girou os olhos como resposta.

– Isabella! – Edward a chamou enquanto descia as escadas. – Vamos tomar sorvete?

– Tem sorvete no congelador, Edward – Bella respondeu sem demonstrar entusiasmo com o convite, apesar de estar com o coração aos pulos.

– Não – Edward disse tranquilo. – Emmett acabou com tudo. Ele acabou de confessar o crime.

– Então vão lá e tragam mais – Alice levantou de um pulo. – Emmett fica parecendo um animal enjaulado quando falta sorvete.

Bella lançou um olhar enfurecido para Alice. Onde ficava a tal história "Vocês são adultos, então se entendam"?

Meia hora depois os dois estavam a caminho do supermercado. Esme os viu antes que saíssem e entregou uma lista enorme de coisas que estavam faltando na dispensa.

– Antes que jogue a culpa em cima de mim – Edward interrompeu o silêncio que reinava entre eles. – A culpa é toda do Emmett. Ele que acabou com o sorvete.

– Eu não estou reclamando – Bella fingiu prestar atenção na paisagem que passava rapidamente pela janela, mas atenta aos movimentos dele. – Eu até que gosto de ir ao supermercado e jogar todo tipo de besteira dentro do carinho.

Voltaram a ficar calados. Em um certo momento nenhum dos dois aguentou o silêncio e tentaram ligar o som ao mesmo tempo. Bella recuou imediatamente quando sua mão tocou a dele.

E corou.

Péssima hora para corar!

– Desculpe – ela murmurou sem jeito. – Você não gosta que mexam nas suas coisas.

– Tudo bem – Edward deu _aquele_ sorriso torto. – Eu não me importo se a xereta for você, Isabella – disse em tom de brincadeira, mas ela não sorriu. – O que houve? – perguntou confuso.

– Por que você só me chama de Isabella desde aquela conversa no hospital? – ela optou por ir direto ao ponto.

– Ora, foi você mesma que disse que queria que eu só a chamasse de Isabella – Edward disse enquanto balançava levemente os ombros.

– E eu achei que você não tivesse levado isso a sério – Bella retrucou irritada, e para a surpresa dela, ele simplesmente começou a rir.

– Você é estranha, Isabella – Edward disse ainda rindo.

– Pare de zombar de mim! – Bella exclamou furiosa.

– Eu gosto de te irritar, você sabe disso – Edward falou tranquilamente.

– Bom, nesse exato momento eu estou com vontade de chutar então se você parasse o carro um pouco eu agradeceria muito – Bella retrucou sarcasticamente. E para a surpresa dela, mais uma vez, ele parou no encostamento. – O que está fazendo?

– Você se lembra da primeira vez em que nos vimos? – Edward perguntou subitamente sério.

– Claro – Bella respondeu como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais tola do mundo. – No dia em que eu cheguei a Forks e quase fui atropelada.

– Errado – Edward virou-se para encará-la e Bella sentiu-se prisioneira daquele olhar. – Nos vimos bem antes disso.

Bella estava confusa. Quando haviam se visto? Ela vasculhava as suas lembranças, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de nada.

– Eu fui a sua casa um dia com Carlisle – Edward esclareceu. – Há muitos anos. Um pouco depois da separação dos seus pais. Você estava escondida atrás da cortina enquanto eu mexia, sem permissão, no piano que enfeitava a sala.

– Ah, eu não me lembro de nada antes do acidente – Bella encolheu os ombros. – Não me lembro dos meus pais biológicos.

– Eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto – Edward deslizou levemente sua mão para cima da dela. – Você ficou triste.

– Ah não – Bella disse rapidamente. – Como eu poderia ficar triste se eu nem ao menos me lembro.

– Exatamente por não lembrar – Edward insistiu e apertou a mão dela levemente.

Bella sentiu o corpo tremer. Será que Edward não percebia o que fazia com ela?

– Eu já disse que está tudo bem – Bella puxou a mão rapidamente. – Então nos encontramos quando éramos pequenos?

– Apenas uma vez – Edward confirmou. – Você queria que eu tocasse piano.

– E você não deve ter tocado – Bella concluiu.

– Sempre pensando o pior de mim – Edward fingiu estar desapontado. – Eu tinha apenas começado nas aulas de piano, não tocava muita coisa a não ser 'brilha, brilha estrelinha', mas você adorou mesmo assim.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. Não conseguia lembrar absolutamente nada da sua infância antes do acidente.

– Você se lembra dos seus pais biológicos? – Bella perguntou antes que pudesse se refrear e imediatamente sentiu vontade de se chutar por isso ao ver a expressão dele.

– Não sei nada do homem que engravidou a minha mãe – Edward disse lentamente. – E a minha mãe biológica... Ela morreu quando eu tinha um pouco mais de um ano. Logo, não me lembro de nada. Carlisle me adotou quando eu tinha dois anos. Para mim, ele e Esme sempre foram meus pais.

– Eu sinto o mesmo em relação aos meus pais italianos – Bella falou enquanto o fitava, mas Edward não a encarava. – Mas pelo menos eu sei o nome dos meus pais biológicos, tenho fotos e tudo mais. Você nem ao menos sabe o nome da sua mãe?

– Elizabeth – Edward respondeu após alguns segundos em silêncio. Depois levou a mão ao bolso da calça e pegou a carteira. De dentro dela tirou uma foto. – Essa é única foto que estava comigo no orfanato.

Bella olhou a foto. Elizabeth era uma mulher linda. Na foto, segurava o pequeno Edward.

– Você herdou os olhos dela – Bella o tocou levemente no rosto.

Ele não aguentou e a puxou para perto dele.

Fitavam-se profundamente, ambos sabiam que o que mais queriam naquele momento era perderem-se um na boca do outro.

Inclinando a cabeça um pouco mais, ele se aproximou dela. As pálpebras de Bella estremeceram e ele ouviu a respiração dela se acelerar.

Ela sentia cada célula do corpo vibrar com a expectativa. Suas pálpebras estremeceram novamente.

Edward não queria nada mais além de capturar-lhe os lábios, mas esperou. Isso o estava matando, mas ele continuou esperando, enquanto acariciava lentamente a nuca dela com uma das mãos.

– Não – ele sussurrou de repente enquanto a afastava.

Bella piscou diversas vezes sem conseguir compreendê-lo.

– Mas... – ela tentou dizer.

– Eu não vou te beijar até você realmente confiar em mim – Edward declarou sério.

Bella bufou frustrada enquanto ajeitava-se no banco do carro.

– Isabella – Edward a chamou, mas ela recusou-se a encará-lo. Ele suspirou, irritado. – Eu não quero que você pense depois que eu estava tentando me aproveitar de você.

Bella não respondeu. O ouviu suspirar mais uma vez antes de ligar o carro. Lentamente o volvo começou a se mover.

Ela estava furiosa. Mas era consigo mesma. Queria tanto beijá-lo. Deveria tê-lo puxado pelo colarinho e dado um beijo nele. Um beijo muito bem dado!

"_Como se eu tivesse coragem para isso",_ Bella pensou tristemente.

Só Edward conseguia deixá-la daquele jeito. Triste, furiosa, excitada. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. E o pior de tudo, por causa daquela proposta idiota ele havia desistido dela.

A única coisa que poderia fazer seria esperar até a formatura dele, e então, voltar para a Itália.

* * *

O dia da solenidade de formatura de Edward enfim havia chegado.

Bella estava sentada na cama tentando acertar o fecho da sandália que insistia em não entrar. Suspirou irritada e se jogou para trás estendendo os braços ao longo do corpo.

A verdade era que não sentia muita vontade de ir até aquela formatura. Depois daquela noite tudo estaria acabado para ela e Edward.

Ele havia desisto. Fato acabado.

O pior era que Bella se sentia péssima. Mas também, quem mandou ser tão cabeça dura? E agora não conseguia engolir o seu orgulho e dizer para ele: _"Tudo bem, Edward, eu estava errada. Eu confio em você_".

Mas seria mais fácil chover canivete do que ela dizer isso.

"_Deve ser a criação italiana... Me fez ficar mais teimosa ainda!",_ Bella pensou após um muxoxo.

– Isabella? – ela sentou rapidamente ao ouvir Edward bater levemente na porta do quarto. – Já está pronta?

A jovem sentiu a boca se abrir lentamente ao vê-lo. Edward ficava terrivelmente sexy de terno. Bom, ela o achava terrivelmente sexy de qualquer jeito, mas de terno era para matar qualquer uma do coração.

– Respire, Isabella – Edward disse rindo, e Bella sentiu vontade de se chutar por ter feito aquilo outra vez. Pegou uma almofada, mas não chegou a atirá-la em direção a ele. Estava tarde e não era hora de começar uma briguinha.

– Só falta a sandália – Bella respondeu inclinando-se para tentar fechar o calçado mais uma vez, mas não obteve sucesso.

– Eu te ajudo – Edward falou enquanto se aproximava em passos rápidos.

– Não precisa, Edward, você vai sujar a sua roupa e... – a voz da jovem morreu na garganta quando ele segurou o pé dela com cuidado.

Edward deslizava os dedos pelo pé de Bella fazendo com que ela tremesse e certamente não era de frio.

Mas o toque durou pouco tempo.

Logo ele estava de pé e sorrindo dizendo que ela estava ótima.

– Obrigada – Bella disse em um murmúrio, demorando um pouco para entender o que ele havia dito. – Você também está muito bem.

– Alice tem muito talento mesmo. O vestido é muito bonito – Edward comentou enquanto dirigia-se até a porta.

_(Vestido da Bella: http : / / i281 . photobucket . com / albums /kk238 /Branca_Takarai / )._

Bella tentou levantar, mas suas pernas tremiam tanto que ela não conseguiu ficar de pé, e caiu sentada na cama.

– O que você tem? – Edward perguntou preocupado. – Está pálida!

– Não é nada – Bella tentou sorrir. – Eu só estou um pouco emocionada. Afinal é sua formatura. Não é todo dia que a pessoa termina a escola, e ainda mais com louvor.

Edward a olhou desconfiado, mas nada disse.

– Estarei esperando lá embaixo – ele disse antes de sair.

Bella sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos.

O amava tanto!

E por quê? Ela já havia desistido de tentar encontrar uma razão.

Logo, porém, ela limpou as lágrimas e retocou a maquiagem. Não adiantava chorar mais. Guardaria aquela noite e as outras em sua memória e tentaria ser feliz na Itália.

* * *

A solenidade de formatura seria no ginásio da escola de Forks. Bella chegou de braços dado com Carlisle. Esme iria entrar com Edward e por isso os dois já haviam se dirigido para onde os demais formandos estavam.

Alice estava radiante e Bella se perguntava como Jasper fazia para aguentar tanta energia. Mas Bella estava feliz pela amiga. Ela estava com o seu amor então era mais que justificável aquela alegria toda.

Emmett e Rosalie chegariam atrasados. Bella não tinha entendido muito bem, mas ao que tudo indicava Emmett não deixou Rosalie sair com o vestido que Alice havia desenhado. Parece que foi uma crise de ciúme, mas Bella achou melhor não perguntar nada.

Ao entrar no ginásio Bella surpreendeu-se com a decoração. Estava tudo muito bonito.

Carlisle a guiou até um lugar perto do palco. E esperaram. O evento demorou um pouco para começar, mas logo o diretor da escola apareceu no palco e anunciou que a solenidade teria inicio.

A oradora da turma fez um discurso emocionado e foi muito aplaudida ao final, mas Bella não prestou muita atenção. Ela não conseguia parar de olhar para Edward. Mesmo com aquela beca preta horrível, ele continuava lindo. Era covardia alguém ser tão bonito.

Quando a oradora terminou, Bella pensou que iriam passar para a entrega dos canudos, e quase caiu da cadeira quando o diretor chamou Edward. Só então ela percebeu que havia um piano no canto do palco. Ela não esperava que ele fosse fazer uma apresentação. Edward nunca gostou muito de tocar para os outros.

Edward dirigiu-se até o piano sem esboçar qualquer reação. Logo a melodia do piano preencheu o ambiente. Bella tentou reconhecer a peça, mas não obteve êxito.

Quando Edward terminou o ginásio foi à loucura, aplaudindo de pé sem parar.

Lentamente Edward dirigiu-se até o centro do palco onde o microfone estava localizado.

– Eu sei que nossa oradora já fez seu discurso e muito bem – Edward começou a dizer e Bella sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer quando ele a fitou diretamente. – Mas eu tenho algumas coisas para dizer.

As pessoas ao redor de Bella começaram a cochichar, porém ela não conseguia ouvir nem olhar ninguém que não fosse Edward. Ele a encarava com uma intensidade que parecia poder ler a sua mente e desvendar os seus segredos.

– Todos sabem que eu sempre fui um tanto quanto egoísta – ele continuou. – Pensava apenas em mim. No que seria melhor para mim, no que eu mais queria. Eu imaginava que o mundo girava ao meu redor. Mas as coisas não eram assim. Eu sou apenas mais uma pessoa nesse mundo enorme, e foi preciso que Isabella voltasse para casa para que eu entendesse isso. No começo, eu realmente pensei que a odiava. Ela iria tirar tudo que eu considerava importante: o dinheiro.

"Mas, quando a vi, outro sentimento surgiu. Eu não consegui entender que raio de angustia era aquela que eu sentia no peito quando a via, ou porque meu coração acelerava tanto quando ela sorria. Mesmo assim, eu continuei bancando o idiota, dizendo para mim mesmo que ela precisava voltar para a Itália porque ia me tirar tudo".

"Durante todo o tempo em que eu estava sendo egoísta demais, ela queria apenas aprender a falar inglês para conversar comigo. E o mais incrível, ela não queria saber do dinheiro... Não veio para Forks nem por causa disso. E, eu, mesmo antes de conhecê-la fiquei imaginando mil e um jeitos de afugentá-la daqui".

"Não pensem que é fácil estar aqui dizendo tudo isso. Se eu pudesse voltaria correndo para casa, mas eu preciso convencer a Isabella de que ela me mudou. E ela não vai acreditar em mim se eu não fizer algo realmente grande".

"Quando eu entendi que estava apaixonado já era tarde demais. Ela me considerada o pior cara do mundo, e não tiro a razão dela. Eu realmente agi como um idiota. Então, quando ela voltou para Itália, percebi que não poderia ficar longe dela, e fui buscá-la. Falei tudo o que eu sentia, mas ela disse que eu estava fazendo tudo apenas por causa do dinheiro. O mais irônico de tudo é que eu já tinha até me esquecido desse dinheiro. Eu entendi, depois de conhecê-la, que o dinheiro era o de menos. Que eu sempre tive uma ótima vida, tive sorte pelos Cullen terem me adotado, tenho sorte por fazer parte de uma família".

Durante todo o seu discurso Edward não deixou de olhar para Bella, tentando descobrir o que ela estava pensando, mas ela não esboçava qualquer reação.

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

– Então, quando estávamos na Itália fizemos um acordo. Eu tinha que convencê-la de que o que eu falava era verdade. Pensei em mil e uma coisas, mas nada me parecia bom o suficiente. Até que eu me lembrei da primeira vez em que nos vimos, antes do acidente. Isabella sempre gostou de me ver tocando piano. Essa música que eu toquei foi composta para ela. Foi o único jeito que eu encontrei de dizer "Bella, eu te amo. Acredita em mim, por favor".

Todos no ginásio prenderam a respiração, mas Bella continuava travada no mesmo lugar.

Ela tentava fazer com que sua mente registrasse tudo o que Edward havia dito, o que ele havia acabado de fazer. Parecia surreal demais. Ele havia feito aquela música para ela e dito para todos que a amava.

Edward percebeu que Bella não iria fazer nada, então fez o movimento de que iria voltar para o seu lugar.

– Espera Edward! – ele estancou onde estava ao ouvi-la o chamar.

Quando ele se virou viu que Bella corria até o palco, ou tentava correr já que o vestido longo e o salto alto atrapalhavam bastante.

E ela não pensou duas vezes antes de se atirar nos braços dele e abraçá-lo como se o mundo fosse acabar no segundo seguinte.

De muito longe, Bella pode ouvir o ginásio explodir em aplausos. Mas ela não se importava com isso.

Edward a amava! E não era por causa do dinheiro que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Bella podia ver nos olhos dele que o que ela sentia era totalmente correspondido por ele.

– Eu também te amo – ela conseguiu dizer entre lágrimas de felicidade.

E trocaram um apaixonado beijo ainda sob fortes aplausos.

Depois tudo pareceu ser um borrão para Bella. Ela viu Edward receber o canudo e também o diploma de melhor aluno da turma, depois todos se reuniram para a tradicional jogada de chapéu e depois fotos e mais fotos.

Edward bem que tentou fugir de todo o assedio que sofria, mas foi abordado por diversos diretores de faculdades além de amigos dos seus pais que haviam vindo de diversos lugares do Estado para vê-lo.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que ele conseguisse se aproximar da garota e puxá-la para fora do ginásio, sem que os dois fossem vistos.

Quando chegaram ao jardim da escola, Edward a abraçou e começou a girá-la. Bella gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu vou cair, Edward! – ela exclamava enquanto o abraçava com mais força.

– Eu jamais deixaria você se machucar – Edward disse assim que a colocou no chão. – Nem acredito que deu certo.

– Cheguei a pensar que você tinha desistido de mim – Bella confessou enquanto encostava sua cabeça no ombro dele, mas Edward a segurou levemente pelos ombros, e fez com que ela o encarasse.

– Nunca desisti – Edward disse suavemente. – Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu sei o quanto você é cabeça dura, Bella. Qualquer coisa não iria te convencer.

– Repete – Bella pediu ficando na ponta dos pés para poder fitá-lo nos olhos.

– O quanto você é cabeça dura? – Edward disse confuso.

– O meu nome – ela sussurrou com a boca próxima a dele.

Edward deu aquele sorriso torto.

– Bella, Bella, Bella – ele disse com a voz rouca. – Minha Bella.

Edward beijou-a longamente, saboreando a sensação de ter os lábios dela entre os seus. Contudo, isso não era o bastante, ele pensou, enquanto intensificava o beijo, explorando com a língua todo o interior úmido da boca de Bella, que deu um gemido baixo e permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

O sabor dela era doce. Suas línguas se moviam num ritmo lento e provocante. Edward desejava tocar cada centímetro da pele do corpo dela.

O gosto dele era inebriante. Parecia que quanto mais a beijava, mais e mais Bella ficava perdida naquele gosto.

A jovem sentia suas pernas tremerem. Se Edward não estivesse a segurando com força pela cintura, certamente já teria ido de encontro ao chão.

Com um gemido rouco, ele a puxou ainda mais para si. Naquele instante nada importava, a não ser o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Afastaram-se em busca de ar.

Bella sentia o coração bater forte devido aos sentimentos e sensações avassaladoras que sentia; ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele. Erguendo uma das mãos, ela tocou levemente a face dele. Edward cerrou os olhos por um segundo, e em seguida depositou um beijo suave sobre a mão dela.

Iam voltar a se beijar, quando uma voz os interrompeu.

– Hey, pombinhos! – era Alice. – Já perceberam que vocês sumiram.

Edward fez uma careta e Bella sorriu.

– Estamos indo – ela disse ainda sorrindo.

Fitaram-se mais uma vez. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento.

Amavam-se. E isso bastava para que conseguissem superar qualquer obstáculo que surgisse em seus caminhos.

**FIM!**

**Olá. Eu sei que muitos não queriam o final do fic, mas não tinha muito mais no que enrolar. Para mim eles foram felizes para sempre xD**

**E eu estou muito feliz por ter terminado esse fic. Ele passou por duas fortes turbulências que eu achei que não fosse conseguir superar, mas felizmente, consegui terminar.**

**Muito, muito, muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai.**


End file.
